


Hallucination of Rain

by Prephilo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Including Jules and Anthonie's death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: It never stopped raining in Charles’ mind world.Charles has lost his guide Jules for permanent when he's 16 years old while Max is having some trouble with his partner Daniel .Two broken hearts reunited and realize they are the best company for each other.Some of the sentinels have the ability to ground their peers so they’re called GUIDES. All of the Formula drivers were part of a special peacekeeping force named “Militaires Sans Frontieres, MSF”(which based on the video game METAL GEAR SOLID), they’re all very powerful sentinels.
Relationships: Alex Marquez & Marc Marquez, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Firing Pin

Max感知到了那个新来的哨兵。在Daniel的帮助下，他正在将自己的知觉缓慢地铺开延伸，就像抛出一团庆祝彩带。彩带在训练所的上空散开，落向屋顶，墙角，操场，水渠，充分感知他所能接触的一切材质，以及表层之下微微震动的管道网络，直到知觉的细丝碰到那堵无形的围墙——环绕训练所的，用于保护哨兵的知觉屏障；在Max的感知中，它摸起来像一大团史莱姆。

然后他开始构筑一整副图像。Max胸有成竹，他是最有天赋的年轻人，同样也得到了最好的指导，与展示才能的机遇。Daniel不仅是一位强大的哨兵，也是一位循循善诱的向导，知道如何引导Max狂暴的思绪，应对超人感官所带来的巨大负荷。

“注意寻找标记点，Max。我知道你能在五分钟之内把知觉末端抛到海岸线去，但你现在的任务是定位搜索，而不是炫耀。”

平日里的Daniel随和幽默，在教导Max的时候却并不宽容，Max享受其中的落差，因为他知道这一切对他都有好处。他们是哨兵中最为特别的那一小群天才，拥有杀人执照的无国界部队成员，为此他们要接受严酷的训练；不止一切特种兵需要掌握的技能，还有如何控制并利用他们超强的五感。

如果不能熬过艰苦的训练，等待他们的就只有两个结局：接受药物治疗，抑制过度敏感的知觉，尝试融入凡人的生活；或是彻底发疯，在收容所度过余生。

无国界部队并不隐藏自己。他们只接受一种类型的任务：营救。Max不会自诩拯救者，但他的确享受荣誉和赞赏带来的满足。他曾经在暴雨的丛林中单兵突破接近一百公里的封锁线找到人质，最终和人质一同毫发无损地出现在大部队面前，那时他才十九岁。所有人，包括Daniel在内，都被他的鲁莽和胆识吓坏了，因为暴雨不仅考验体能，还会给哨兵的感官带来沉重的负担，不论是雨声，还是潮湿的环境，以及模糊的视野。但Max就是做到了，没有任何符合科学的解释，最终大家只能认为，那就是Max Verstappen能做到的事。

所以这次他仍然很快抓住了要领。他用不同的色彩标记自己感知到的不同物体，那些移动着的光斑是训练所里行走的人们，哨兵们会下意识构建屏障，就像闪亮的珠宝，而普通人则是暗淡的卵石，Max轻松就能捏碎。

——但他不会这样做。他一次都没有尝试过在精神层面上彻底摧毁别人，哪怕无国界部队的工作内容也包括拷问。Max有自己的一套原则，他不会攻击已经失去战斗能力的敌人，而进入他人的精神世界意味着对方没有任何防备。其他人也不会强迫Max去做讨厌的事。Horner承担不了失去Max的损失，部队身后的委员会也已经将Max视为下一个征兵偶像。他们都不介意Max保留一些怪癖，尤其是适合放上广告版面的部分。

另外一个理由是，如果想要摧毁他人的精神世界，侵略者必须调出自己所体验过的最为可怕的经历，把对方拖入痛苦的地狱之中。有些不具备同理心的变态很擅长这样的工作，但Max不是变态，也没有什么能让其他人大惊失色的惨痛回忆。他只是个有特别天赋的男孩罢了，至少在他的向导还有同伴面前是这样。总有人会接住向后倒的他。他知道自己很幸运，并对此心怀感激。

在斑斓的知觉世界里，Max看到了一座闪耀着玳瑁色泽，金碧辉煌的精神宫殿。他立刻明白自己遇到了Lewis Hamilton，后者高傲地用屏障弹开了Max的知觉触须，像是标记领地的猛兽，警告年轻人不要随便招惹。Lewis很强大，也很稳定，但最为敏锐的这些哨兵都知道，Lewis无法成为向导。有一部分是主观上不愿意接纳其他人不够稳定的精神，更重要的原因是，英国人的精神世界里，只有无止息的怒火和贪婪，就算他给自己的精神建造了无比华美的宫墙，也无法改变其中栖息的那头野兽的本能。

Max迅速退却，他不想和Lewis的黑豹在训练以外的场合对上，然后他遇到了一条在空气中潜泳的剑鱼。Kyvat的精神动物正巧在放风，Max不动声色地避开。如果不是Daniel正在监督他，Max或许还会给Kyvat的休息时间找点乐子。Pierre Gasly的小鹿趴在走廊的阴影里，因为Max的到访抖了抖耳朵，Max决定不放出自己的狮子吓醒对方。

“别那么高调，Max。”Daniel低声提醒道，“作战时，敌人的哨兵会发现你。”

于是Max顺从地收束起触须，像低空滑翔的小鸟一样越过人群，标记好每一个哨兵所在的位置和防御级别。图像变得主次分明，不同色彩的斑点按照各人的行踪移动，Max迅速点击屏幕，在平面图上做好标记。

他的触须延伸到广场，这里聚集了不少强大的哨兵，Max很难通过精神图景来分辨他们的身份，只能确定他们都是经验丰富的老兵。过于耀眼的光彩让Max差点忽略了其中一束细小的微光，Max不由得驻足，与他的精神一同并行的Daniel也和他凝视着同样的方向。

这个哨兵很年轻，不会比Max更长。Max联想到了晨露和薄雾，还有一些湿润的、葱绿的草叶。苔藓，岩石，腐朽的枯木。这气息熟悉得像梦境，让他觉得似曾相识。他不由得伸出了狮子的前爪，想要抓住这个透明的，仿佛随时都会被阳光蒸发的精灵。

尖锐的剧痛立刻刺穿了Max的意识。他痛得立刻收回全部知觉，右手手背和掌心是两对相互照应的牙印，如果是在现实中被咬伤，恐怕Max已经可以透过自己的手掌上的洞，看到对面Daniel的脸了。

“我靠！那个混球居然放出精神动物来咬我！”

“不算严重，Max。”Daniel检查过他的手掌，摇摇头，“你也吓到他了。他是个相当警惕，戒备心很重的哨兵。不过被一群那么强大的年长哨兵环绕着，精神高度紧张很正常。你能越过这些前辈的防线，证明你的确隐藏得非常好，所以才会惊吓到这个孩子。”

“看起来是只猫科动物。”Max看着手掌，等待幻痛退去，“体型不大，攻击性还挺强。”

“黑足猫。”Daniel说，“我碰巧知道一个人的精神动物是它。但不会这么巧吧……”

Daniel沉思片刻，把Max拉起来。

“你要去找这个臭小子算帐？”Max问。

“只是确认他到底是不是我知道的那个人。另外，如果你敢闯祸，我一定会告诉Christian。”

“得了吧！”Max大叫，“你就是因为我抢了你风头所以针对我！”

“Max。”Daniel看起来并没有生气，反而觉得好笑，“首先，我比你帅；其次，我比你更招人喜欢；最后，我还是个向导。所以你觉得我会担心你抢了我的风头吗？”

“我比你更帅！”Max试图挽回颜面，但Daniel完全不以为意，于是他暗自决定，不论如何，一定要好好回敬那个咬了他一口的混蛋。


	2. String of Destiny

希望这次加入部队的哨兵并不是他记忆中那个孩子。

Daniel这样想，但他又很快意识到，如果是他所知道的那个男孩，恐怕注定会来到这个地方。命运对他而言是一个肃穆而荒芜的庞大宫殿，所以他戏谑地面对所有荒谬的悲欢，然后付之一笑。

否则他不知道自己还能怎样生活。作为哨兵，他有着过度发达的五感；在哨兵之中，他又是最感性，最擅长与他人共情的一类，这就是令他成为向导的素质，也是他在很早以前，就放弃参与他人生活的理由。

一切喜剧最终都会成为悲剧。但他至少可以笑着演下去，做舞台上最欢乐的小丑。

男孩就这样站在操场中央，接受加入无国界部队的最后考核。

噢，Charles已经长这么高了。Daniel突然有些想笑。在他身边，Max的精神动物不安地挠着地面，他适当地安抚了一下自己的后辈兼搭档。

Jules，你应该来看看，Charles站在这儿，就像过去的我们一样。

“他是你认识的那家伙吗？”Max并不打算买他的账，但也不愿意直接违抗Daniel的意志。毕竟向导的安抚对哨兵来说，就像可卡因一样难以戒断。

“很不幸，是的。”

他忧郁地说，Max没有听出其中的意味深长。

“你是怎么认识他的？”

“我一个朋友的教子。”

“难怪你护着他。”Max酸溜溜地说。

“他失去了向导。”Daniel说，“这是件很严重的事。他的向导几年前牺牲了。”

Max闭上嘴。所有哨兵都明白，与自己的向导切断联系是一件多么痛苦的事，越是亲密和长久的陪伴，在分离时就越难以忍受。现在他们所属的第一部队里，就有一名失去向导的哨兵。尽管这位哨兵是他们中最强大的，但大家也都选择不去戳穿他的伪装：他素食的真实原因与生活方式无关，其实是因为没有向导的他，无法承受过于强烈的味觉刺激。他为自己的精神修建了在外人看来坚不可摧的城堡，但总有一个人，能轻易摧毁他辛苦构建的一切。

没有向导的Lewis带着他闪耀的城堡，也来到操场边上，用审视的目光打量着新来的毛头小子。Charles显得有些局促，尽管微笑着，周身却散发出脆弱紧张的气息，像是躲在沾满露水的灌木丛下的小猫，随时准备逃入黑暗。

“他呆不了太久。”Max评价道，“他的攻击性来自于恐惧，他不会成为一个好的士兵。精神不稳定也让他没法作为支援者留下。当然，他更不可能是向导。没人受得了呆在他周围。”

“你是这样看Charles的吗？”

“现在我知道他叫Charles了。”Max环起双臂，“我当然希望他能给我们一些惊喜，毕竟他刚刚才咬了我的精神动物，如果他太弱小，会让我很没面子。不过鉴于他在向导牺牲后还能一路前进到这里，我想他应该不至于那么糟糕。”

“Charles很顽强。”Daniel说。他反倒更希望Charles没那么顽强。当然，他永远无从得知Jules对于眼下这一切的看法，命运再次把他丢到了荒谬的舞台之中。Max已经被这个看起来很容易受惊的年轻哨兵深深吸引，狮子甩了甩脖子，嗅嗅空气里的灰尘味。黑足猫的眼睛忽然亮起。他们都注意到了彼此。

Daniel也感觉到了。

Charles看起来很平静，脸上依旧是那副困倦又迷茫的表情，手里捏着报到的资料，与Max的视线交汇。Max眯起眼睛，很快作出决定，Daniel甚至没来得及阻止。Max走向负责监督遴选过程，并向委员会汇报的传令官面前，以相当Max的方式提出了自己的要求。

“Sir。”Max敬了个礼，“请问自由对抗环节开始了吗？”

“还没有。”Will Buxton从监控器前抬起头，向Max笑了笑。Daniel知道Max很可能会实现自己的目的。

“可以让我和这个新人对战吗？”

“我得和Charlie还有这几位前辈商讨一下，不过我代表委员会表示同意。”Buxton交叠起手指，“我也希望能在现场看到你的精彩表现，Max。”

通常，自由对抗环节的对手会从已经退役的第一部队老兵中抽签选出，因为老兵更有分寸，也更能看出新兵的优势与弱点。但看起来Buxton对Charles和Max都很有信心，老兵们并不太介意自己的出场机会被年轻人抢走，几分钟后，白发苍苍的Charlie也被Buxton说服。

“Max，你得担保，不要对Charles Leclerc作出超过限度的攻击行为，这是Charlie的条件。”

“我保证。”Max说。虽然他是个闯祸精，但大部分时候，他并没有故意伤害别人的想法。审查小组通过广播公布了Charles的对手，这下把Max和Daniel的同伴都吸引了过来。佩戴蓝黑色袖章的士兵们聚集在场边，吵吵闹闹地为Max加油。Charles身后只有零星几个一直照顾自己的同伴，他们都戴着红色的袖章，除了Charles自己。

“嘿Max。”Gianpiero拍了一把Max的肩膀，比出拇指，“别把小姑娘弄哭了。”

Max大笑：“当然不会！不过他说不定很难缠，不要看轻对手。”

Daniel不知道自己对这场对抗的结果有什么期待。Jules的教子，以及他一直以来最关心的同伴和搭档。他知道Max不是那种会因为一两次挫折就萎靡不振的人，Charles恐怕也不是，然而他始终有一种被命运的丝线束缚的不适感。他不想投身其中，这就是他可以成为Max的向导，但不愿意将Max邀请进他的精神世界的理由。

他始终是个过客。这让他觉得安全，舒适，自由。

蜜獾直立起身体，将知觉铺散到这两个竞争对手的周围。他发现不少围观哨兵在做同样的事，恐怕更多出于好奇而不是担忧。基于礼貌，Max和Charles都放出了自己的精神动物，向对方致意。这对比有些好笑：狮子和小猫，他毫不意外地看到，尽管狮子没有威吓的意图，黑足猫的耳朵已经变成了与头顶水平的角度，丝毫没有为之前咬伤狮子的行为感到内疚。

“对抗总计三个回合，每个回合三分钟，有一方失去战斗力或认输，则判定对方获胜；如果平手，则根据分数计算成绩。”Hill向两名哨兵与其他观战者说明比赛规则，他和另外两位老兵是这场对抗的裁判，“对抗中可以肉搏或使用提供的近战武器，也就是你们手里的泡沫刀，我们并不希望看到你们在战场以外的地方挂彩。禁止攻击可能致命或造成严重伤害的部位，尤其是我们都有的那玩意儿。这不是酒吧斗殴，小伙子们，我和David还有Martin会看住你们。击中胸部计3分，腹部2分，四肢1分。当然，我想你们应该都知道，只是有必要再强调一遍。祝你们好运。”

说完，Hill站到圆圈的一端，David Coulthard与Martin Brundle分别站在间隔相等的另外两点，手持红色与蓝色的裁判旗。

“各位，管好你们的宠物还有自己的小尾巴。”Hill提高音量，“场内由我们看着就足够了。”

哨兵们纷纷收起自己的精神动物与知觉末梢，Daniel也只得召回蜜獾。Max和Charles都以一种相对轻松的姿势垂手站着，然而Daniel知道，他们两个的知觉已经展开了第一轮交锋。

老天啊。Daniel想，Jules，你得原谅我，我的确更希望Max能赢得这场对抗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一点废话
> 
> 我真的好喜欢这几个可爱叔叔！虽然一把年纪不过还是想让他们来见证一下年轻人的活力互殴hhh可惜我的冷笑话功力实在比不上希尔，毕竟英国老绅士……。求求大家都快去看80s和90s的比赛！字面意义的神仙打架，高糊画质也毫不影响观赏，所有车迷都应该去看95年的比利时！（尖叫）


	3. Insane Dream

首先要在气势上压倒敌人。Max释放出庞大的威压，试图震慑住Charles，这是他最常用的抢占先机的手段。Charles却没有刻意回避或者加强屏障，只是让自己的意识轻柔地漂浮在Max眼前，像一只水母，不管怎样伸手捕捉，都会从缝隙里滑走。

Max开始有点明白为什么Charles能够通过层层选拔了。他知道无法吓退对手，便决定试探一下这个看似毫无防备的菜鸟。当Max刚刚流露出进攻的意图，附着在Max身上的知觉触须就提醒Charles及时摆出相应的防守反击动作。

在旁观者的眼中，他们两个谁都没有挪动半根手指。哨兵肉搏时，只是肌肉收紧时的电位变化，以及激素分泌释放出的微小分子，就足够出卖对手的行动策略。掌握这种接近预知未来的觉察和反应力的哨兵是凤毛麟角。Max不敢再有半丝轻敌的念头，他彻底认识到，面前这个哨兵，是能和他平分秋色的凶猛猎食者。

他少有地谨慎起来。Max难以判断对手的行事风格，放在平时，他恐怕已经直接凭着蛮勇冲上前了，但这次他想要在Daniel面前证明自己。两个哨兵的知觉末梢在相距不到三尺的空间里交织缠绕，意识层面上，他们已经刀光剑影，你来我往了千万次；而真实世界的时间，却仍然以均匀缓慢的速度流逝。

“第一回合时间到。”Hill交叉举起两面旗帜，其他两位裁判也作出了同样的判罚，“平局。”

“令人印象深刻。可惜只有我们几个老家伙能欣赏。”Coulthard笑着说。

Hill背起手，盯着两个年轻人，摆出自己最严肃的表情：“你们能这样斗上一个世纪，但我可不剩一个世纪好活了。”

“嘿！”Brundle用旗子指向Hill，“注意用词。别在我面前提‘老’。”

“我没说这个字。”

“打住，哥们儿。”Coulthard不得不叫停这两位比自己大一轮的前辈，“我想Max和Charles已经知道该怎么做了。”

Max没什么诚意地为自己浪费裁判时间的行为道歉，Charles只是跟随他的动作一起立正敬礼。你是哑巴吗？Max腹诽道，而Charles依然带着那副没睡醒的表情，站到他的对角线上。黑足猫圆滚滚的脸蛋从Charles的脖子旁边露出来，耳朵向前竖起，瞳孔倏然放大。

Max故意露出獠牙，想要吓一吓这只小花猫，Charles的猫咪也咧开嘴，发出凶恶的“嘶嘶”声，然后钻进Charles的背后，消失无踪。

“第二回合三分钟，计时开始！”

Max改变策略，给自己树立起坚实的精神屏障，用来阻止Charles对自己的探查。他的防守相当强硬，就像高压电网一般，会让其他哨兵的知觉感到严重不适。Charles也发现了这个麻烦，Max十分满意地看到新人的眉间竖起烦躁的纹路，然后他拔出匕首，向Charles袭去。

攻击没有奏效。精神屏障会影响其他人对自己的探查，同时自己也不能再用知觉末梢去感知其他事物，所以Max把注意力集中在放大自己的感官上。视觉，听觉，嗅觉，触觉，以最大限度收集身体所取得的感觉信息，经过大脑的整合处理，推演出最有利的行动方式。Charles采用了不同的策略，躲避Max的攻击的同时，他将知觉末梢在Max周围的空气与地面中展开到极限，收集对自己有用的信息：气流，震动，甚至于二氧化碳含量的变化。

这场对抗已经从测试升级为炫技，就连三名裁判都不由得紧张起来。人类的信息处理能力有限，普通人的短时记忆仅持续几秒，就是为了让大脑能专注于有意义的内容。哨兵不同，当巨量的信息通过各个感觉器官输入记忆系统，他们的大脑不得不进化出与之匹配的高速处理器与更大的临时存储空间，然而这一切并不意味着他们可以无限度地展开自己的知觉末梢，就像现在Max和Charles所做的。

两人中，谁先到达极限，露出破绽，谁就是输家。老兵不会用这种方式对付菜鸟，因为压倒性的经验使他们比菜鸟更懂得筛选有效的信息；如果是真实的战斗，这样做除了训练专注力之外也毫无意义。Max和Charles的行为在他们看来，完全是两个年轻人的赌气斗狠之举。

Charles浑身都是破绽。Max想，这个菜鸟把所有的注意力都集中在我的身上，几乎没有分出任何精神来保护他自己的意识。对抗的胜负并不一定要在肉体上击败对手，也可以在精神上打垮对方，就像用尖头槌敲击蛋壳上最薄弱的那一点。

尤其是一个经历过巨大创伤，浑身散发着悲痛气息的，敏感而强大的哨兵。

Daniel说不定会为自己随口说出的秘密后悔。Max想，但这不是他现在需要考虑的问题。他会注意轻重，不让Charles崩溃，只是制造一点点分心，令他可以击倒对手。他以前从未这样做，然而在战斗的肾上腺素充满身体时，所有的原则与坚持都被他抛诸脑后。他只想打败Charles。让这个混蛋承认自己是个外强中干的胆小鬼。

首先是调动自己的情绪。他尽力寻找最接近于丧失之痛的回忆，大概是被Ocon妨碍救援行动那次。尽管之后他得知Lewis代替他救出了被困的平民，但他依然会想起避难所在自己眼前爆炸时的绝望。他从来没想过这段记忆被自己放在那么靠前的位置，以至于随手就能取出。但他不能沉溺于此。他要带着这样的感情潜入Charles的精神世界。

第二回合依旧是平局，两人得分相当。裁判体贴地给了他们中场休息的时间，但禁止其他人与他们俩接触。于是Max试着同Charles搭讪。

“我从Daniel那里听说过你。你认识Daniel吗？”

Charles正在调整战术手套，听到Max的话，他抬起眼睛，Max发现他有一双湿润的，像是蒙着一层雾气的灰绿色眼睛，会随着光线射入的角度不同，折射出不一样的色彩。

“哪个Daniel？”

原来他的声音是这样的。Max想，然后指向场边站着的Daniel。

“他。”

“噢。”Max在Charles脸上看到了一丝迷茫，他似乎花了点时间才找回记忆，一点也不像个敏锐的哨兵，“我认识，在很小的时候见过。那时候他还不蓄胡须。”

“他是我的向导。我以为你们俩挺熟。”

“不会比你和他更熟悉。”Charles淡淡地说，然后走回对抗开始的位置。Max知道，Charles的情绪开始有起伏了。或许和之前过度张开知觉有关，Charles的精神似乎并没有设防，以至于Max很容易就捕捉到了同一频率的感情。

有雨的味道。不是春季温润的细雨，是酝酿着暴雨的云团，以摧枯拉朽之势来袭的风暴。他想起在南美洲的雨林里孤独前行的四十个小时，陪伴他的只有雨，雨，雨。暴雨击打阔叶的声音，雨水汇入溪流的声音，军靴陷入烂泥的声音，雨水在头盔前织成珠帘，似乎整个天地都被颠倒过来，只有他一人存在。

_你在哪里？_ Max无声呼喊着，暴雨中他的声音无法抵达任何地方。 _我是来带你离开这儿的。这是我的任务。我生来就是为了干这个。_

_不。不。不。你生来不是为了拯救谁。你不是救世主，Max。_

_让我帮助你。_ Max把枪背到身后，向浑身裹满泥水的人质张开手臂。 _我为了你来到这儿。_

_你是为了自己。那个声音无情地说。你生来就是为了破坏。你就是个疯狂的战争犯。_

说着，人质站起身，泥浆就像面具般碎裂，从后方显露出的，是Max最为熟悉，也最不愿见到的一张脸。

**Jos Verstappen。**

一股无法控制的怒火混杂着恐惧，从Max的精神里爆发。Jos长了一双猫的眼睛，此刻正用注视猎物的目光，紧紧盯着Max。

“我不是……”

还没来得及说完，Max感觉到自己的腹部吃了重重的一击，紧接着鼻子又挨了一拳，然后他已经面朝下趴在被晒得滚烫的操场上，鼻血和沙土混杂在一起，变成肮脏的烂泥。

“你输了。”

他听到Charles轻描淡写的声音，不由得悔恨地握紧拳头。雨的气息依旧环绕在Charles周围。


	4. Border Line

Damon Hill曾经亲眼见到一位痛失搭档的向导，经历了怎样的精神折磨。那已经是快三十年前的事了，哪怕已经和Senna分属不同的队伍，Berger也始终作为Senna的向导，保持着亲密的联系。所幸善良幽默的奥地利人，最终从巨大的阴影之中走了出来，但并不是每个人都那么走运。

尤其考虑到Charles经历这一切的时候，还只有不到十七岁。临时向导与真正的结合不是同一层面的精神体验，你可以从任何一个具有向导能力的哨兵身上得到一些抚慰，然而只有那个属于你的向导，才能从你的精神世界深处，挖掘出最黑暗也最强大的能量，并指引你战胜它们，甚至将之化作自己的武器。

但Charles竟然把失去向导的痛苦，当成自己的武器使用。Hill很清楚，包括自己在内，所有知晓Charles经历的人，多半都会因此对这个男孩另眼相看。他就像Max一样，仅仅根据自己对于创伤事件的片面了解，为Charles那副温顺脆弱的外表所欺骗，忘记了黑足猫是狩猎成功率最高的猫科动物的事实。他从来没想到一个长期接受临时向导关怀的年轻哨兵，竟然如此熟练地掌握了精神攻击的方法，而且今天Charles对付的，是在这方面经验几乎为零的Max。

他甚至没法夸奖Charles。这太危险了，是他永远不会建议任何一个哨兵尝试的手段。哨兵的精神世界如同行走在钢索上的大象，进入他人的精神世界，就像两头大象在钢索上并肩行走。带有恶意的试探很容易破坏精神世界的平衡，哨兵必须树立起心灵的边界，否则他们将会被浩瀚的感知信息的大海埋葬，连个人意识都湮没其中。

Hill几乎是下意识地在察觉到攻击的瞬间，便放出了自己的精神动物。他知道自己反应过来的时间，Charles已经完成了对Max精神世界的入侵和破坏，但他必须阻止Charles再作出任何多余的动作，不论是肉体还是精神。白色牡鹿拦住了Charles的去路，男孩迟疑片刻，向后退了半步，黑足猫揪住Charles乱蓬蓬的头发，睁大眼睛，与Hill的牡鹿对视。

“够了。”Hill透过精神动物叫住Charles，“你不能对同伴这么做。”

“抱歉。”Charles说，“我太想打败他……”

“这对你来说也是不恰当的。”Hill走到两个男孩面前，用自己的声音亲口告诫Charles。一只蜜獾迅速跑到Max身边，用头顶磨蹭着受伤的男孩。

“谢谢你，Daniel……”Max慢慢从地上坐起来，他的半张脸都沾满了沙土，还有一些血迹，“靠，你怎么能这样做？”

Max怒视着Charles：“你用自己的痛苦引诱其他人攻击你！”

“这就是我的战斗方式。”Charles说，“痛苦是我所拥有的杀伤力最大的感情。”

“你在摧毁你自己的精神。审查小组是怎样让你通过那么多层遴选的？你简直是个人体炸弹，迟早会毁掉自己。”

“我猜他们可能需要干这种活的士兵。”

Charles依旧是那副听起来毫无诚意的平板口气。而且他毫不留情地指出了Max的逻辑漏洞：

“尝试精神攻击在先的人可是你，Max。我只是把门敞开了一条小缝，你就想把整条大腿都挤进来。”

“我……！”

“闭嘴，小伙子们。”Hill用自己的声音和精神动物的力量同时讲出这句话，争执不休的两个男孩终于不情不愿地闭上嘴，“你们俩跟着我走一趟。在讨论出结果之前，就算是家长来，我也不会让Mattia或者Christian把你们中的任何一个领走的。”

“我需要Daniel。”Max理直气壮地撒娇道。

“你可以带上蜜獾，但不能带上Daniel。”Hill认为这不算过分的请求，没想到Max在得逞后还炫耀般地瞪了Charles一眼，后者不动声色地哼了一声。

Hill觉得自己的头更痛了。

Charles也很痛。他一直都在痛，疼痛本身已经变成了呼吸般自然的体验。他是个幸运的孩子，从第一次发现自己的哨兵能力开始就得到了向导的指引；他同时也是不幸的孩子，过早地失去了对自己来说无可替代的亲人们。

_Jules。_ 他会在祈祷时呼唤逝者的名讳。 _我珍惜你给予我的一切，包括痛苦本身。_

他一早就认出了Daniel和Max。Charles的记忆向来准确，只是他潜意识里的抗拒，使他每次都会在提取记忆的时候显得有些迟钝。Daniel是个友善的人，和Jules一样，感性，温和，彬彬有礼。最大的不同之处在于Daniel总是有种距离感，所有的笑容和幽默，似乎都变成了他巧妙的伪装面具。

Daniel一定很孤独。幼年的Charles曾经这样想过，现在也没有太大变化。就算如此，在Max用信任和依赖的口气提到Daniel的时候，他心里也依然会涌上一股异样的情绪。

_好吧。这就是嫉妒。_ Charles有些酸涩地想。而且他在更早的时候就已经见过Max了，只是他不知道对方是否同他一样想起了多年前的回忆。

_伪君子。_ Charles把自己的嫉妒和愤怒注射进Max的精神世界。 _我恨你。停止用看待弱者的方式怜悯我，你这傲慢的家伙。_

他原本没想做得太过分，只是Max想当然一般的试探让他觉得自己有必要好好教训对方。 _你还不够痛苦，Max，远远不够，这样的你是不可能摧毁另外一个人的精神的。_

“在下雨。”Max没头没脑的一句话打断了Charles的思路。他们坐在灯光柔和的休息室里，屏幕上播放着风光纪录片。

“你的精神世界在下雨。”看到Charles没反应过来，Max又重复了一遍，“我在一公里外都能闻到雨水的味道。”

Charles不知道怎么回答，一时间陷入尴尬的沉默。

“我以为你会健谈一点。”Max皱起眉。他们还在等待审查小组的评议结果。

“只是有点尴尬。”Charles如实回答，“和刚才被你打伤的人坐在一起。我的确有些过分。”

“常有的事。训练中受伤总比战场上吃枪子更好。”Max不以为意地摊开手，“我确实没什么对付精神入侵的经验。”

“我想我也有很多需要向你学习的东西。”这句话是真心的，毕竟Max早就声名远扬，而Charles只是个没多少人在乎的新兵蛋子。

“有副作用吗？我是指你刚才这样做。我以为开放精神世界是一种高风险行为。”

“当你习惯就不会有什么问题了。”很奇怪，尽管他心里依旧藏着极其复杂的情绪，但如果只是顺着Max的提问继续谈话，他不会感到威胁，甚至偶尔有片刻的释然，“我的向导曾经说，开放的精神意味着风险，但同时也会使你比其他人更容易顺应变化，以及更多的成长空间。高高的精神屏障是一种策略，开放同样也是一种策略，二者都有各自的风险与收益。”

“我很遗憾。——我是不是不该说这句话？”Max有一瞬的慌乱，Charles觉得这没必要，可Max还是继续澄清自己的想法，“我没有冒犯你的意思。”

“Jules已经去世了。我很早就接受了这个事实。”

“一定是非常糟糕的回忆。”

“我可以带着它活下去。”

“说不定也是一种方法。”

他们又陷入沉默，蜜獾在Max的脚边绕来绕去，又抬起头看向Charles。黑足猫从Charles的脚边探出头，向导的气息让Charles的潜意识不由自主地放松了戒备。

_你可以让我进去坐会儿。_ Daniel的精神动物提出建议，小猫只是坐在原地，保持着安全的距离。

_你是Max的向导。_

_我可以帮助你。就当是我对Jules的回报。_

_谢谢，但你没必要对此内疚。他和我都没有怪罪过任何人，除了那个开枪的混蛋，以及发动战争的恐怖分子。_

_我希望你能安全健康地生活。_

_Jules教导我不是为了让我躲在你们身后，享受其他人用鲜血换来的和平。_

_你很像他。_

_谢谢你，Daniel。_

_你知道你可以指望我。_

Charles并不想继续回答。他不指望任何人，除了自己。长久以来他所探索出的方法已经被证明是有用的，现在他终于来到第一部队的训练所，就是最好的答案。他已经不可能再接纳一个新的向导了，但他也从来不觉得孤独。Jules与父亲一直存在于他的体内，他并不是独自作战。

休息室的门突然被推开，Hill拿着最终的评议报告，神情严肃。

“Charles，我有一个不幸的消息要告诉你。”

Charles努力不表现得太过失望。

“你通过了最后的测试，刚才附加的精神检查指标全部合格。还有你和Max刚才的谈话内容，经过审查小组的讨论，我们认为你的行为是可以接受的。现在你已经是疯狂动物园的正式成员了。”


	5. Storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simi专场。

“Seb，希望你能理解我们的决定。”Mattia在办公桌后方看着德国人，“和自己长久结合的搭档拆散并不好受，但你和Kimi仍然属于同一个团队，随时都能见到对方。”  
“我能理解。只是对于Kimi来说，这可能并不是很好的选择。”Sebastian感到自己的手指在抽痛，小松鼠顺着桌腿攀上领队的衣袖，站在Mattia的头顶上环顾四周，最后轻巧跃起，抓住吊灯晃荡了几圈，又回到他的身边。Mattia对此一无所知，Seb也很乐意用这种小花招宣泄自己无法表达的不满。  
“部队的酒精饮料实行配给制，如果你担心的是这个的话。”  
“他需要我，就像我需要他。”  
“Charles年轻而且强大，他需要经验丰富的前辈指引，也需要向导帮助他找到精神的平衡点。相信他在实战中的表现不会让你失望。你应该看看他是怎么打败Verstappen的。”  
Seb的精神动物竖起尾巴，毛发直立，焦躁地在他肩头转来转去。  
“所以你们就这样抛弃了Kimi，在他为你们的事业付出了那么多年青春，以及其他的所有之后。”Seb惊讶于自己在说出这些话时还能保持冷静，或许因为他的确不再是那个意气风发，少年得志的天之骄子了。他讨厌这种无奈的妥协。  
“这不是抛弃。只是帮助他找到更适合的位置。”  
Sebastian知道，再说下去也没有任何意义。决定已经作出，Mattia不过是尽到通知的义务。他厌恶领队的这幅嘴脸，但他很快说服自己接受现实。我仍然热爱自己所做的事。他想。我在拯救其他人的生命。这大概是我今生所知最有意义的工作了。我感激我的天赋。我是一名哨兵，也是一位合格的向导。  
Kimi会好好的。他们俩并不会失去彼此，只是不再有朝夕相处的机会了。他想要离开，但Mattia再次叫住他。  
“你还记得为什么在部队之外登记在册的向导，如果想要从事精神辅导工作，就必须遵守学会制定的职业规则吗？”  
“你想说的是哪一条？”他感到生气，只是不想在领队面前发作。  
“从业向导禁止与来访者产生任何超出辅导咨询所需限度的亲密关系。”  
“我不是哨兵专用的心理医生。”  
“委员会不禁止的原因是向导和哨兵之间的信赖关系会使他们在战斗中表现得更好。然而如果这样的关系变成阻碍，我们有责任将风险控制在必要的限度之内。向导是稀缺资源。”  
很好。这就是你们看待哨兵的方式。Sebastian没有再说半个字，只是向领队敬礼，带着最后的礼数走出办公室。离开带有屏蔽效果的建筑物，他立刻感觉到了哨兵的知觉世界里，那个过分醒目的存在。  
黑豹向他低声咆哮，算是一个友善的问好。Lewis戴着墨镜，环起双臂，表情令人捉摸不透。  
“你已经知道了。”Seb说。  
“不是我们中的每一个都能体面地结束。相比之下这不算什么。”  
“我很担心Kimi。”Seb知道Lewis没有恶意，这就是英国人的说话方式，“他受过好几次严重的伤，而且除了我之外没有其他向导能够很好地帮助他。他就像在另外一个频道似的。”  
“你真贴心。”Lewis不怎么明显地耸耸肩，“不过没有向导的哨兵也能继续生活，还可以过得很不错。”  
“我不会把你的处理方式作为模范讲给新兵的。老实承认你搞砸了吧，Lewis。”  
“是他搞砸了。”Lewis冷冰冰地说，但很快又回到平时那种礼貌而疏离的语气，“比起Kimi，你更应该担心自己。Charles很难缠。他的精神世界动荡不安，而且显然没有任何人教会他如何平息痛苦，他用自己的创伤作为陷阱。大部分时间里，他的精神屏障就像个口香糖泡泡，他把自己装在里面，你可以触碰他，却无法真正抓住他。”  
“你在担心安抚他会反过来伤害到我。”  
“这方面我比你有经验。”Lewis低下头，Seb能捕捉到一丝忧郁的情绪，从Lewis几近完美的屏障之后泄漏出来，“好的情况下，他会弃你而去；更糟糕的情况是，你们相互憎恨，并且掌握了对方最隐秘的弱点。你得为自己考虑。”  
“多谢，Lewis。”Seb笑了笑，“我会注意的。”  
实际上他也不知道Lewis算不算自己的朋友。Nico决定从部队退役时，Lewis的怒火震撼了所有人，以至于Seb至今都为Nico能够活着离开Lewis的宿舍感到惊讶。或许这点也能证明结合过的向导对于哨兵的重要性。在那之后，Lewis变得封闭而冷漠，尽管他的能力并没有任何衰退，但是作为一个敏锐的向导，Seb能看出Lewis承受着多么可怕的痛苦。  
越是有天赋的哨兵，所忍受的感官负荷就越重。他知道这有多痛苦，因为在Seb成为第一部队的成员之前，Kimi就一直忍受着超强感官的折磨，并且无计可施，以至于只能求助于酒精来麻痹神经。拥有向导潜力的哨兵最明显的特征就是，他们具备更高的宜人性，只要靠近他们，就能感觉到舒适的氛围。但向导同样是哨兵，他们也有自己的痛苦，平息这份痛苦最简单也是最有效的方式，就是与那个和自己高度契合的哨兵结合。他疗愈自己的哨兵，而他的哨兵也会回应对等的友善与安抚。  
当Seb回到宿舍的时候，他的精神动物沿着窗台钻进房间，在Kimi给他开门之前，就已经跳进了北极狼后背的毛发里。  
“你的松鼠快要把我的毛薅秃了。”  
Kimi咕哝着帮Seb带上门，但白色的北极狼却并没有想要把松鼠从自己背上弄下去的意思。呆在Kimi的周围有助于Seb冷静下来，芬兰人的精神世界始终对他敞开。他在房间里找到一个舒适的角落，和Kimi并肩坐下，两只精神动物也依偎着彼此，枕在主人脚边。  
“Mattia怎么和你说的？”  
“老一套。”  
“别跟我说你已经习惯了。”  
“我只是实话实说。”Kimi下意识地抚摸着狼的头顶，尽管这些动物并不存在于现实世界。  
“我讨厌这些，Kimi。我们赌上性命去战斗，对于坐在办公室里的人而言，只是财报上的数据罢了。”  
“训练所之外的世界更糟糕。”  
Kimi言简意赅地道出现实。Seb也陷入沉默。他知道能够加入部队的哨兵已经是天选之子，不仅天赋非凡，还能在年少时就得到正确的指导，教他们如何控制并利用自己的能力，再杀出重围，通过层层遴选，才终于得到现在的位置。  
更多的哨兵会被关进收容所，在潦倒和疯狂中孤独终老。  
他们从未被普通人视为具有基本人权的同类，只是一群必须关进动物园，戴上镣铐加以监管的怪物。凡人恐惧他们的力量，就像短暂的几千年的人类文明中，这个物种所表现出的秉性那样。哨兵是异己。如果不能为自己所用，就必须消灭。  
Seb是比较幸运的那个，来自家人的关怀与前辈的指引让他少吃了很多苦头，也因此他才有余力去关心他人，承担向导的职责。但Kimi不是。Lewis也没有幸运到能够拥有一段平凡的童年。对于自己的幸运，Seb一直怀着某种愧怍，所以他才选择成为那个安抚他人的角色。  
“你在胡思乱想。”  
Kimi毫不留情地指出。  
“我太累了。”Seb靠在搭档的肩膀上，Kimi熟练地环住他的胳膊，“但我还不想停下。你会退役吗？”  
“至少我还没厌倦任务本身。”  
“的确。跟随直觉就好了。”  
他闭上眼睛，嗅到铺面而来的冰雪的味道。这里是Kimi的精神世界，一座被海环绕的，四季冰封的小岛，只有Seb知道如何寻找那座密林掩映下的小木屋。温暖而柔软的重量落在他的嘴唇上，松木与安息香的气味充盈四周，温柔得令他心尖发痛。壁炉里跃动的火苗将暖流注入他的血管，他轻声呼唤着搭档的名字。  
Kimi。Kimi。  
哦，去他妈的规定。这就是他的哨兵，是他唯一需要的灵魂。只要有这个人存在，他就可以与全世界的寒冷与恶意对抗。  
他不再有任何恐惧。  



	6. Lovelorn Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxiel专场。

Max刚回到休息区，就看到一只火红的狐狸站在门口。他立刻翻了个白眼，Daniel也毫不客气地踢了他一脚，狐狸皱起鼻子，迈着小碎步，扭头回到主人身边。  
“请坐，男孩们。”Horner拉出一张椅子，翘起二郎腿，“我真高兴SF连队的宝贝金童没把你的臭脸揍得更加难看。有什么想和我解释的吗？”  
“如您所见，sir。”Max摆出死猪不怕开水烫的气势，“下一次我不会输给他。”  
“Daniel。”  
Horner转向更年长的那个哨兵，Daniel忍不住揉了揉自己的鼻梁：“我没拦住他。”  
“别让你的哨兵陷入不必要的险境。”  
“只要他愿意听我的话。”  
Horner用哨兵特有的锐利眼神打量着他们。身为一个货真价实的哨兵，Christian Horner能够手握大权，让整个团队听令于自己，游刃有余地斡旋于委员会和投资者之间，他的成功和超能力没有太大关系。不如说，假如没有哨兵这一层身份的限制，他很可能会在政商界做出更加惊人的成就。狐狸围绕着Daniel和Max嗅了又嗅，Horner的审视让两人都禁不住心里发毛。  
“唔。”Horner挑起眉毛，他的表情总是略带讥讽，让人听不出他的本意，“你们两个并没有结合。”  
Daniel一时噎住，Max则是从脸红到了脖子根，连耳朵也变成了西红柿的颜色。  
“噢。看来Max很愿意。我用眼睛就能看出来。”  
Daniel立刻上前一步，挡住Max：“我认为这不合适——”  
“当他还只有十八岁的时候你是这么说的，现在他已经二十一岁了。你在等什么？他愿意立刻为你跳一支脱衣舞。”Horner转向快要停止呼吸的Max，“天哪，看看这个小可怜。走上战场，他就是雄狮，可是面对他自己的向导，却变成了连撒娇都不会的小猫咪。”  
“我没有……”  
“承认吧，你想要Daniel。这没什么可耻的。每个哨兵都会爱上向导。”  
Max又羞又恼，Daniel能感觉到哨兵沸腾的感情，他担心Max会做出什么冲动的行为，试图伸出知觉的触须安抚Max，Max则坚决地将他挡在了精神屏障之外。  
“这不一样。”Max捏紧拳头，虽然身体正在因为过度起伏的情绪发抖，但他看起来还算理智，“我的确……我的确很需要Daniel，可他不是我的，他不属于我。这不一样，我是指，我们是很好的搭档，就像您所说的，我确实……但我不想用这种方式占有Daniel。因为我真的爱他。”  
别说了，Max。Daniel绝望地闭上眼睛。他一直在逃避Max的示好，并不是因为他讨厌Max，不如说，他没有足够的勇气直面一个赤忱而单纯的灵魂，对自己毫无保留的热爱。  
我们所做的选择，并不一定出于我们的真实意志，Max。他为自己的退缩感到悲哀，但绝不是懊悔。我有我必须坚持的原则，哪怕意味着伤害你。  
Horner轻笑一声，在Daniel听来，仿佛是恶魔在他的后颈吹气。  
“十分动人。”Horner上扬的尾音让人听了心里发毛，“不想说什么吗，Daniel？”  
他深吸一口气，感到恐慌逐渐沉淀消散，被一种他熟悉的，更为广袤而持久的孤独代替。Daniel一直是最有韧性的哨兵，也因此毫无意外地成为了优秀的向导。他熟知如何纾解情绪和压力，怎样应对巨大的感官负荷，因为他始终坚持着自己的生活方式。一种他知道并不一定正确，但他能够承受其代价的方式。  
“我很荣幸。”  
刚说出这句话，他立刻感受到身边的Max放射出的巨大痛苦。如果他再心软一些，或许会就此打住，但他知道Max能坚持下去。  
“但是，抱歉。”  
他看到Horner脸上的失望，内心涌起一阵异样的快感，然而Max的心碎却让他无法享受。他甚至不敢向Max所在的那侧伸出探查的触须，因为Max正在经历很可能是出生以来最为严厉的拒绝带来的挫折。沉默持续了数十秒，然后，Max开口了。  
“这没什么。”Max听起来很轻松，“Sir，您还有其他要说的事吗？如果没有的话，我想去吃饭了。”  
  
  
他不相信这件事就那么简单过去了。Max看起来毫无异样，甚至还能和其他人打趣说笑，只是一整个用餐过程里，都没有和Daniel有过片刻的视线交汇。当然，Daniel不敢看Max，也是其中的原因之一。他并没有自己想象的那么洒脱，可以不计后果地拒绝一个他并不讨厌的孩子。  
Max比他先一步离开食堂，他赶紧追上去，却并没有拉住Max。他们就这样一前一后地穿过整个用餐区，从操场绕远道，直到星星缀满夜空，才回到RBR的宿舍前。  
Max停下脚步，等待Daniel追上自己。  
“Max。”Daniel看着Max的背影，“我有些话想告诉你。”  
“我在等着。”  
星光照进Max的眼睛，年轻的哨兵看起来像一团蓬松的干草，散发着阳光晒过的清香。只有在他面前，Max才会流露出这种毫无防备的状态。Max看着他，就像平时等待他抛出下一个笑话段子一样。  
“这和你没有关系。是我的问题。”Daniel知道，这样的解释拙劣极了，但他认为自己还是有必要澄清。  
“当然是你的问题。”Max说，“我够年轻，也足够强大，还不会拖你后腿，不选我是你的遗憾。当然，鉴于你连Lewis都看不上，我觉得可能对你来说，能力并不是最重要的。”  
“Lewis是个神经质的混蛋，没有哪个向导能够忍受，只有Valtteri；他什么都能忍，除了没有粥的早餐。”Daniel忍不住笑了，“你很棒，我相信假如我们结合的话，会是一对甜蜜的搭档。”  
“但是，为什么？”  
Daniel释然了，在向Max说明自己的考虑之前。Max是一颗闪亮的明星，乌云只会短暂地遮挡星星的光芒，却无法令星光坠落。Daniel意识到这个男孩的确是他最大的考验，因为他的确喜欢Max，喜欢到可能超出了他的预期。  
“因为我恐怕也对你有好感。”  
“哈。”Max环起双臂，“我没猜错。”  
“我并没有你的勇气，我担心自己无法承受丧失所爱的痛苦。”看到Max挑起的眉毛，Daniel继续说道，“而且我有更重要的东西。”  
“比你所爱的人更重要？”  
“是的。我很自私，Max。我更想要自由。我可以想象到，假如我们在一起，十年之后我们会是什么模样。我们将是令人艳羡的一对儿，生活在镁光灯之下，作为哨兵的模范，被印在传单和钥匙扣上。”  
“你不想要。”  
“是的。”Daniel感到很平静，“哨兵只是效率更高的战争燃料罢了。哨兵在人群中的突变率大约为两百分之一，也就是说，全世界目前约有三千万哨兵或潜在的哨兵，但无国界部队招募的哨兵，加上已经退役且在世的老兵，不过区区数百人。”  
“我们是士兵，不是圣雄甘地。何况我们的目的是拯救人们。我既然站在这里，就要履行我作为战士的指责。”  
Daniel轻声叹息：“这就是我不会同你结合的原因。我不想更进一步增加偏见，比如哨兵的攻击性和战斗力。”  
“那么你为什么会加入无国界部队？”Max反问，“如果这与你的原则相违背？”  
Daniel苦笑起来。  
“我以为这里有自由。”  
他比自己所想的更期待这次对话。Daniel一直都有很多想要告诉Max的东西，只是每次都止步于“没有这个必要”的念头。  
“你想要的自由是什么？”  
Max问他。他同样在思考这个问题，在Max反问他之前，比他第一次迈进训练所的大门还要早，或许是他得知自己是一名哨兵的时候，也或许是从他意识到，他可以左右和支配某些事物的时刻开始。  
“选择错误选项的自由。”  
他向Max露出一个非常典型的Daniel风格的笑容，Max瞪着他，像一个等待教师给出合理解释的勤奋的学生。  
“我只是觉得错误的人生更有趣。”他耸耸肩，“作出错误决定需要付出代价，并不是每个人都能承担得起，以前的我也不能。但现在我的确年纪大了，虽然不算老，只是有些内在的东西，你能意识到它已经再也无法回到当初的样子，所以你只能选择接受，接受你无法拥有你所渴望的一切的事实。”  
“你可以和我一同去争取。我还年轻，我们俩可以成就很多大事。”  
“你只有一个鸡蛋，却想要同时得到煎蛋，和活蹦乱跳的小鸡，你觉得可能吗？”  
“我不理解。”Max说。Daniel在心里叹息。他想要拥抱这个男孩，但他必须推开Max。  
“这就是我和你不能成为一对的原因。”  
“那么我俩就算说清楚了。”Max舒了口气，“你不想不停地跟我解释我没法弄明白的东西，也有必须坚持下去而不能迁就我的理由。我现在正式地失恋了。”  
“抱歉，Maxie boy。”他也觉得没必要再深入下去。  
“所以对你来说，和我在一起就是正确选项了？”  
“你愿意这样想的话。”Daniel挤挤眼，“只是‘正确’和‘错误’也不过是相对的标准。”  
“而且你从来不让我进入你的精神世界。”Max抱怨，“这不公平。”  
“我没有太多值得向你展示的东西。我身上有价值的一切已经全都教给你了。”  
“感谢你，Master Dan。”Max拖长声音，怪腔怪调地说。Daniel大笑着揉乱了Max的头发，就像他们在过去三年里每一次相互打趣时那样。他知道这一切不会持续太久了，但他仍然愿意保持做梦的的状态，再多那么一会儿。  



	7. Outposts

赤狐站在水槽前，金色的眼睛像要刺穿Daniel的身体。他假装没看见狐狸的存在，自顾自地往身上涂满沐浴露，在冲洗泡沫的时候，还是忍不住转过身。  
“Sir，你的兴趣真是特别。欣赏部下的裸体会让你兴奋起来吗？”  
“你知道我要和你说什么。”Horner的声音从狐狸的口中冒出来，这画面着实诡异，“我很欣赏你的能力，Daniel，我也给了你足够多的机会和足够长的时间，去证明你值得我花费在你身上的心血。但是你让我失望了。”  
“我和Max的关系很健康。”  
“的确。但我期待的不止这些。”  
他几乎可以看到Horner坐在办公室的靠椅上，用那副精明的眼神探查自己的模样。Daniel想要找出一些恶毒的词来诅咒上司，但想了一会儿，他觉得Horner这个名字本身就已经足够邪恶了。  
真正的理由，Daniel和Horner都很清楚。一旦与Max结合，Daniel就再也无法全身而退，不仅仅因为哨兵与向导在精神上的亲密联系，还有Daniel与RBR，甚至整个无国界部队的关系。他将作为Max的向导，被绑上光荣的十字架，直至丧失利用价值。他从来不指望Max能理解自己，没有谁比他更了解Max，他也不想因为自己的立场，就尝试动摇Max所相信的一切，尤其是在Max那么信任自己的前提下。  
“你想要什么？”Horner问他，“我认为与Max结合对你来说没有任何损失。”  
“我会失去现在。”Daniel说。  
“我们不是在谈论哲学层面的话题。要知道，你们住的地方，作战装备，饮食用度，这一切都来自于委员会批准的经费。我们在贩卖理念，哨兵为人类服务的理念。对普通人来说，我们不是需要管制的威胁，而是可以共存的同伴。你和Max将会成为未来的典范，就像现在的Lewis。”  
只是Lewis的影响力超出了委员会的掌控。Daniel腹诽道。Horner希望Daniel成为Max的弱点，这样日后就能够通过掌控向导Daniel，来制约Max。Lewis之所以还能保持暂时的安全，是因为他的行为尚未在实质上触碰委员会的底线，委员会也无法通过已经失去精神连接的Nico来威胁Lewis就范。  
“你应该信任Max。”Daniel讥讽道，“他对你们的理念可是深信不疑。”  
“我以为你是因为相信这一切才成为其中一员的。”  
“我只是不希望再有人受伤。”  
“很感人的动机。”狐狸嗤笑，“但愿你不会后悔。”  
他目送狐狸穿透窗户，消失在夜色中。水声回响在空荡荡的浴室里，他开始后悔自己对Horner说得太多。他并不想表现得多么特立独行，尽管在思想上，他比看似特别的Lewis还要忤逆得多。他不愿意向其他人宣扬自己的主张，他不想干涉他人的生活，更不要说与某个哨兵结合。  
这是懦夫的勇敢。他苦笑。也是他用以反抗的唯一的手段。  
  
出击的日子很快到来。任务目的地位于亚欧大陆交界的一座古城，是对于哨兵来说十分不利的街道战地形：建筑物会影响知觉末梢的延伸，人类活动的痕迹也会对信息收集造成大量干扰。缺乏经验的哨兵很可能战斗刚打响，就把自己送进了敌人的陷阱；即便是老道的熟手，也会在复杂的环境中犯错。  
这座城市被诅咒了。在无国界部队之间，曾经流传着这样的传说。  
坐在装甲车里，Max看起来还算平静，然而Daniel却能感受到哨兵的不安。自从被Horner揭穿那点小心思之后，Max就一直心神不宁，并且拒绝了好几次Daniel主动提出的疏导。  
他现在只祈求Max不要闯祸。  
新兵坐在Daniel的对面，Charles注意到Daniel的视线，向前辈回以礼貌的微笑，便低下头，不知道有几分认真地翻阅着手上的电子阅读器。黑足猫趴在Charles的臂弯里，警惕地瞪着Daniel。  
Daniel让蜜獾走过去打招呼。Max不着痕迹地抬起一边眼皮，又闭上眼，假装打盹。  
“紧张吗？”  
“我感觉不错。”Charles向他微笑，摩纳哥人的声音在他的脑海里回响，黑足猫钻进防弹衣口袋，只露出一对大耳朵，和亮晶晶的眼珠，“这不是我第一次上战场。而且还有Seb在。”  
Sebastian向Daniel挥挥手，他也赶紧回赠了一个笑脸。  
“你俩相处得不错？”  
“我有很多需要学习的东西。”  
他没有从Charles的回答中感受到几分真诚，小猫的警戒心与第一天来到训练所时相比，并未减少。Daniel立刻意识到Charles的戒备源自他们不同的袖章颜色，然而他只是想要关心一下好友的教子罢了。仅此而已。  
“希望你别吓得尿裤子。”Max忽然提高音量，车里的另外三名哨兵都绷紧神经，因为Max的狮子同时咆哮着甩了甩头。Charles的眼睛颜色变暗了半度，黑足猫压低身体，从喉咙里发出威胁的嘶叫，但摩纳哥人的语气依旧平静到死板。  
“感谢你的关心。建议你多准备几条内裤。”  
Sebastian没忍住笑出声来，Daniel捂住额头，意识到自己的存在不会让这两个年轻人的关系有任何缓和。其他人多半付之一笑，专心于自己装备的调试。Daniel开始好奇如果Lewis也在车上，会对此发表什么高见。不过Lewis向来都是最后抵达前线，也是最先结束作战的那个。  
“你比我想象中的有趣，Charles。”Max笑着说，“我还以为你从来不会生气。”  
“生气不会让我的子弹射程更远。”  
“很有道理。不过死气沉沉的家伙也往往成不了大事。”  
“Max，住嘴。”Daniel出声叫停，“Charles是我们的行动伙伴。”  
“所以我才要确定他的可靠性。”Max振振有词。  
_你还在因为那天遴选测试的事情生气吗？_ Daniel通过精神连接抓住Max的知觉， _我们在执行任务。表现得成熟点。_  
_他是我们的前哨，你能相信吗？Max瞪着他，他根本没有像样的精神屏障，光是站在那儿就能招来两打哨兵的注意，简直像深夜里的射灯一样醒目，与其叫他前哨，不如叫他信号弹还差不多。如果对方有哨兵参与作战，他会立刻变成集火对象。我才不要跟在他后面。_  
_Charles通过了考核，他不会犯暴露自己的低级错误。_  
 _你对他还真是宽容。Max摇头，他会害死我们。_  
 _你在嫉妒。_  
 _嫉妒？_ Max突然站起来， _你觉得我会因为你关心他感到嫉妒？你不过是想通过关心一个失去了向导的年轻哨兵来显示你的善良和强大罢了。_  
“Max，坐下！”Daniel叫道，他感受到一阵难以忍受的痛苦，从Max的精神世界传递到他的头脑之中。  
_你伤到我了，男孩。_  
Max深吸一口气，他知道年轻的哨兵在逼迫自己收起情绪的尖刺，但痛苦的余韵依旧在大脑中萦绕。  
_是不是Horner对你说了什么？_  
 _我和他没有谈什么特别的东西。_ Max移开视线，始终昂着头颅。  
_我不想和你说太多就是因为这个原因。我不希望你去愤怒，甚至仇恨。毕竟我也不知道自己是否是正确的。_ Daniel忍痛勉强维系着连接， _这很复杂。现在不是谈的好时机。_  
 _永远都不会有好的时机。_ Max思想的声音很低沉。  
_好吧。_ Daniel认输了， _这件事得从我的朋友Jules开始说起……_  
正当Daniel思考如何组织语言的时候，Sebastian忽然大叫：“卧倒！”接下来的几秒仿佛被无限放慢，巨响在他们的脚底炸裂，整个世界天翻地覆，然后是倾斜而下的钢铁暴雨，以及弥漫在车厢里的血腥味。最早发现异样的Seb因为反应及时，并没有因为翻车受伤，甚至还来得及抓住身边的Charles。Charles的黑足猫从侧翻的车厢飞速跃出，在瓦砾之间跳跃。Max被撞得不轻，他眼前发黑，两道血痕从鼻梁两侧淌下，但他很快意识到发生了什么，迅速取出背后的步枪，开始用枪托砸开变形的车门。  
“Max！”Charles大喊，“Daniel失去意识了！外面有三挺重机枪，以及一支五十人左右的防线，我们得转移到安全的地方！”  
  



	8. Crossfire

他不是故意搞砸的。Max发誓。 _不需要你提醒，Daniel是我的向导，我当然知道他的情况，他没有回应……没有任何回应。_

“我们中埋伏了。”Seb总结，“这里不是我们预定集合的交战区域，我不知道其他行动组的情况如何，但首先得保证我们这组成员撤出。”

“M连队的Lewis和Valtteri应该和我们一起出发，他们……”Charles有些担忧。

Seb摇头：“先担心我们自己。他们两个被批准单独行动，这会儿恐怕已经进入敌营了。我们所有战斗力都在这儿，祈祷Lewis能尽快发现我们的情况并且回援吧，虽然我觉得希望不大。”

“Daniel还是没反应！”Max大叫，车外已经有交火的声音，行动组正在构筑防线，但目前的地形显然不利。车门已经可以打开，但他们并没有着急跑进敌人的视野范围，装甲车还能保护他们一会儿。

“看在老天爷的份上！”Seb叫道，他得提高音量才能让其他人听见，“你没法和他的精神连上吗？”

“从来都是他主动连上我的！”

Max敢打赌，Charles绝对翻了个白眼，虽然这关头并没有谁会注意。SF连队的年轻哨兵把枪口探出车窗，在没有用肉眼瞄准的情况下击毙了一名机枪手。野兽尚未餍足，寻觅着战场里的下一个目标。

“作为现在还能派上用场的唯一一名向导，实话说，我觉得指望你们纯粹是在浪费时间。”Seb说完便给Daniel戴上耳塞，避免昏过去的同伴遭到噪音的冲击，“Max，帮我个忙。我和Charles掩护，你带着Daniel进入掩体。尽快。”

Max只能听从指挥。他启动外骨骼，这样就能不费吹灰之力地背起昏迷的成年人，以及两个人的行军装备。两只体型娇小的精神动物在战场上巡回奔跑，黑足猫负责引导Charles火力压制敌人，保护Seb的松鼠收集更新讯息。这就是为什么不能以精神动物的体型和攻击性来判断哨兵能力的原因：大不一定好，小不一定弱；对于Seb和Charles这种先天的潜行者来说轻而易举的事，Max却要花费更长的时间去学习和训练。

但他拥有足够庞大的知觉体量，甚至可以预测子弹的轨迹。为了保护哨兵乘坐的车辆，另外两辆装甲车的司机直接把车停在两翼，给他们创造逃脱的机会。

“弃车！”Seb用无线电通知其他人，“我们进入楼房，省得被当成靶子！”

Max的知觉延伸到交火区域的外围，他发现他们乘坐的二号车司机还有生命体征，只是像Daniel一样被撞晕了过去，或许还在流血。三个哨兵的精神通过Seb联系起来，他立刻提醒另外两人：

“我们不能丢下司机——”

“卧倒！！！！”

Seb竭尽全力大叫。阁楼上的热源突然变成极其醒目的光点，空气开始振动，Max立刻意识到那是什么。

火箭弹在他们身后爆炸，二号车被撕出一个大洞，气浪将他们掀翻在地。Seb还算幸运，几乎立刻从沙土中爬起来，开始清点幸存者；Max替Daniel挡住了大部分爆炸的破坏力，他在发现火箭弹时就及时收回了知觉末梢，精神和身体都没有受到太大冲击；Charles承担火力压制的任务，完全来不及回避，整个人直接撞上墙壁。

“靠。”Seb意识到不妙，“Charles，你还在吗？”

几秒可怕的沉默。在精神通讯里，仿佛几十个世纪一样漫长。

“……我太蠢了。”

“忘掉这些。你受伤了吗？”

“我……可能有骨折。我关掉了所有东西。抱歉。”Charles听起来冷静而痛苦，“敌人有意要先排除我们四个。我刚才干掉了一个准备引爆噪音弹的家伙。”

所以他才没能注意到火箭弹袭击。

Max意识到了问题：“敌人是怎么知道哪辆车上有哨兵的？”

“他们也有哨兵。”Seb给出答案，“只有二号车上存在精神屏障，敌人当然会发现。”

“但他们怎么可能会有针对哨兵的噪音弹……”Max追问，“这玩意儿可不是你在地下室就能组装起来的，一个噪音弹的造价够换两架轰炸无人机了。”

“这不是我们现在关心的。”Seb说，“保持移动。趁着敌人视野受限，哨兵也因为爆炸暂时不能探查的时机，我们得躲进建筑物。Charles，你还能走吗？”

Max无法用肉眼在浓烟和沙尘中找到新兵的身影，只有精神通讯里的声音，才能让他确定对方还活着。

“我就在你们四点钟方向的屋子里。你们可以从窗户进来。”

行动小组剩下的所有成员聚集在室内。他们不敢停留，这是一家餐厅的大堂，橱柜里还有不少好酒，但谁都没有心情去尝一口。Max建立起能够覆盖到所有人的精神屏障，只要有其他哨兵的知觉末梢接触，他就可以立即警告同伴。Charles脸上有血，混合着泥沙，为了避免压迫到伤处，他身上的外骨骼装备已经切断所有电源，放掉缓冲垫的气体。固定带刚松开，他就像失去支撑的玩偶，直接从坚硬的钢铁外壳中摔了出来，被身边的士兵接住，帮助他慢慢坐到地上。

Seb紧皱着眉头。就在刚才的五分钟里，他们失去了交通工具，车上的设备也同时被毁。一名司机牺牲，四个哨兵中有一个昏迷不醒，有一个受伤。考虑到敌方可能有哨兵参与作战，他们的情报也很可能并不准确。以信息污染为手段的干扰战是所有具备作战能力的哨兵的必修课，他们刚才就是被敌人用这种方法暗算了。

“我们需要暂时休整。”Seb抬起头，先从最重要的工作开始，“通信兵，能联系上指挥所吗？”

“不能。”士兵举起手上的笔记本电脑，“无线电信号屏蔽。是敌人设置的。”

Seb并未切断精神连接，所以Max看到了Seb的头脑中一瞬间闪现出所有必须考虑到的问题，以及许多个方案，并且在考虑到可行性后逐一排除。Max震惊于一位经验丰富的顶级哨兵所能拥有的战术意识，但他知道自己也能做到，只是还没到时间。

“五分钟时间。我会尝试唤醒Daniel，绝不能把他丢下。Max，你负责检查Charles的伤情，确保他的行动能力，当你们准备好，由Charles引导Max排除信号屏蔽。三人火力掩护Max行动，其他人，原地保护我和Daniel以及Charles。”

Max几乎毫不犹豫地响应了Seb的指令，其他士兵看起来有些不满，但也只能顺从。Max正想说些什么，Seb用精神通讯叫住他。

“没必要。这些士兵知道，如果失去哨兵，他们一步都别想活着走出去。”

现在不是讨论士兵忠诚度的时候，为了活下去，他们必须竭诚合作。Max走到Charles身边，摘掉手套，用指腹触碰Charles颈部的动脉。

“有点恶心。”Charles看着他。

“放心，我不会低头吻你，睡美人。”Max开了个并不有趣的玩笑，将注意力放在脉搏提供的全身血流的信息上。哨兵对于自己身体的状况通常会过分敏感，容易夸大伤情，所以必须要通过其他人的检查来确定。

“你有轻微的脑震荡。”

“我能感觉到。”

肋骨骨裂，显然是被气浪冲到墙上造成的，换成骨密度相对更低的普通人，恐怕已经因为肋骨折断刺进肺部，陷入生命危险了。运气好的话，Charles只要疼上几周就能痊愈。但今天他已经派不上太大用场了。

“……以及不重要的擦伤。”Max收回手指和自己的触觉，“我不想进入你的精神世界，你有什么需要报告的吗？”

“除了头疼，一切都好。一次爆炸的冲击不算什么。”Charles摆摆手，“我真不该犯这样的错误。抱歉拖累你们了。”

“没什么。”Max说。毕竟错得更严重的是他。如果他没有和Daniel玩那套无聊的赌气，Daniel就不会在毫无防备的情况下面对伏击，在翻车后陷入昏迷。他已经不算新人了，何况这样的错误对新人来说，也是不可原谅的。他是在拿整个行动组成员的性命冒险。

但如果Daniel从一开始就没有隐瞒……

他觉得很委屈，又无从辩驳。Charles看着他，忽然抓住他的手。

“你还有任务。我们的性命都指望你了。”


	9. Deep Dive

噪音弹是一种在爆炸时可以发出普通人听不到的高频噪音的武器。这种噪音能够直接撕碎任何一名哨兵的精神防御，让他们的听觉立刻失灵，甚至造成永久性的损伤；应对它的方法也非常简单，堵上耳朵就行了。这就是为什么噪音弹只能用于奇袭的原因：一旦对方有所防备，造价昂贵的噪音炸弹就会变成圣诞节的仙女棒一般的玩具。  
Seb不确定对方是否会再次引爆，因此命令Charles和Max都戴上了耳塞。失去肉体上的听觉的确会造成不便，但哨兵可以通过精神通讯与额外的知觉进行交流，而且Seb同时也是读唇高手，他仍然能够与其他士兵进行简单交流。  
Daniel还没有醒来，Seb无法感知到他的知觉末梢有任何逸散。他的后脑勺上有血，已经止住了；更严重的是Daniel的精神屏障遭受的打击：看来Max的确让Daniel伤心了。  
潜入昏迷者的意识非常危险。Seb不知道自己有多少成功的把握，给予他信心的，是他曾经和Daniel共同经历过的某件事。相同的感情使他们的精神能够在同一频率上共振，这是进入对方精神世界的前提。他开始回想，回想那一天，从海边袭来的，裹挟着暴雨的台风。  
  
  
暴雨倾盆。  
Daniel驾车行驶在泥泞的乡间小路，这是一辆普通的民用卡车，车载音响里播放着他最爱的歌单。雨刷只能勉强扫出一小片干净的视野，很快，挡风玻璃上又涂满了拙劣的雨痕。  
他能听到雷声，从远处隆隆奔腾而来。天际线不时有紫色与白色的闪光，再仔细看一会儿，又会发现黄色和红色的光晕。屁股下的车突然一晃，让他在座椅上弹了起来，然后卡车便维持在倾斜的状态。  
“哦靠，不是吧。”  
Daniel纠结了一会儿，还是披上雨衣，跳下车查看情况。卡车的左前轮全都陷进泥坑里了，一时半会儿挖不出来，会在这种暴雨的天气途经此处的车辆，除了Daniel大概也不会有其他。他思考了一会儿，觉得自己不如干脆就在原地等待雨势变小，或者其他人能拉他一把。他走到卡车尾部，打算检查一下货物。雨水敲打着防水布，他放下车尾的档板，几捆货物咕噜噜滚到地上，发出沉闷的声音。一张青白色的脸从包裹得严严实实的塑料布下露出来，看起来那么年轻，却毫无生气，几只蛆虫从鼻孔里爬出，又迅速钻进耳朵里。  
Daniel几乎站立不稳。一只手从身后拍拍他的肩膀，把他吓了一大跳。他赶紧回头，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他。  
“我在等着。”  
Max扣下扳机，他倒进泥地，血水被大雨逐渐稀释。Daniel的身体飞速下落，落入土地，落进无数过往的时间，直到他掉进一张沙发，沙发对面的墙上，放满了各种各样的奖杯。  
“Daniel？”年幼的Charles走到他面前，手里端着一杯水，“给你。谢谢你上次陪我玩。”  
他接过水杯，看着倒影里那张已有疲态的脸。为什么必须是他来做这件事呢？但似乎除了他以外并没有更好的人选。他看着Charles：单纯，天真，尚不知道自己即将面对的世间险恶，就像过去的Daniel，以及Daniel认识的许多人。  
“Charles。”他觉得很难说出口，“我有个必须告诉你的坏消息……”  
“他会醒过来吗？”Charles眨了眨眼睛，“我一直能感觉到他……Jules还活着。对吗？”  
希望。Daniel闭上眼。或许是他曾经给予给他人最为残酷的诅咒。  
“我和你一样希望他能醒过来，希望这一切不过是场太长的梦。Charles，你是这个世界上与Jules联系最为紧密的人，你会经受可怕的痛苦与磨难，但你仍然是被爱着的……不要拒绝爱的可能性，你不需要成为我这样的人。”  
Daniel将绿眼睛的男孩抱进怀里，Charles的身体逐渐化成湿润的白沙，从他的指缝间散落。细雨试图轻柔地捂住他的双眼，他擦掉脸上的雨水，慢慢在沙滩上坐直身子。  
一个人影从海面上向他走来。Daniel等待下一次梦境中的宣判，却发现这个人并不属于他的潜意识。  
Sebastian Vettel穿着脏兮兮的作战服，手里还提着冲锋枪，蹙眉看着他。  
“可真是让我一番好找。Daniel，我们需要你，Max和Charles都是。”  
“我会去帮他们的。”Daniel拍掉身上的沙子，握住Seb的手，让更年长一些的向导把自己拉起来，“很可笑。向导竟然会迷失在自己的精神世界里。”  
“我们的意识是一座由记忆与幻想构成的迷宫。遗憾和渴望投射在迷宫的每一面镜子里，唤醒你最强烈的情感体验。”Seb的脚下，整个世界开始坍塌，他们悬浮在温暖的黑暗之中，依靠Seb身上装备提示灯的微弱光线，看清彼此，“你仍然站在原地，所以我才能找到你。只是作为前辈的建议：你该向前看了。”  
“我不能离开。遗忘是对我自己的一种背叛。”Daniel说。  
“总有一天，你会抵达自己的极限。我们都不得不作出选择，拒绝选择本身就是选择的一种，你仍然要付出代价，有所牺牲。”  
“我可以接受。”Daniel笑了笑，“我选择把自己从世界这颗大树上切割下来。”  
Seb摇头，不予置评。Daniel听到暴雨的声音逐渐远去，他就像正在从海底快速上浮，鼓膜与心脏都在嗡嗡作响。一张熟悉的脸在虚空中对他点头，他知道自己被允许离开，于是闭上眼睛，专注于感受另一位向导的指引。  
剧烈而真实的头痛回到Daniel的身体之中。  
Seb正用严厉的眼神盯着他，他转过头，看到Charles坐在地上，脱掉了外骨骼装甲，意识显然专注于其他的地方。他的耳朵里听不到声音，只有温和的沙沙声。他连上以Seb为节点展开的通讯频道。  
“我需要一些情报。”  
“两个小孩有自己的任务，Charles在指引Max拆除通讯屏蔽装置。敌人有哨兵，我会协助你定位，并且予以排除。”  
Daniel心里一动：“他们受伤了吗？”  
“Charles肋骨骨裂，Max还精神着。”  
他不知道自己该庆幸还是该担心。Max和Charles都不是做向导的料子，更何况他俩的关系从见面第一天开始就剑拔弩张，他实在没法想象这两人搭档完成任务的样子，但如果Seb这样安排，恐怕就是当下最好的抉择了。  
蜜獾迈着晃悠悠的步伐，踏入战场。  
  
“Max，你得保持低调。左前一点钟有埋伏，送他们一颗手雷。”  
Max丢出手雷，在爆炸结束后迅速冲进前方的掩体，一把拎住小猫的后颈，与那双大大的黄绿色眼睛对视。  
“Max，你要干嘛？”  
“你废话太多了。”说完，Max把小猫丢开，黑足猫凶狠地冲Max嘶嘶叫了一声，迅速跑到更高处。  
“我知道怎么处理战场上的各种情况，你话这么多，就不需要喝点水吗？”  
“多谢提醒，我正在喝。”  
“希望你别呛住。”Max丢出另一颗手雷，趁着爆炸的掩护前进，十分满意地听到Charles在一边咳嗽一边大叫自己的名字。  
“不会吧，你真的闲到在作战时喝水？”  
“吸管就在嘴边，哥们。”  
“给我一点有用的信息。”  
Charles安静了片刻，很快回复：“屏蔽装置以三点展开，覆盖周围边长一公里的区域，来自通信兵的数据；你只需要破坏其中一点即可。敌人的哨兵可能不止一人，我们的知觉全部都处于干扰之中，不过他或者她目前还没有深入到建筑物内部，后方是安全的。另外，Daniel醒了，他和Seb正在确定敌方哨兵的情报。”  
谢天谢地。Max松了口气，问：“接下来我往哪儿走？”  
“跟着我。”  
小猫站在弹雨之中，回头向Max的四人小组喵喵叫着。Max实在想感叹，Charles的精神动物为什么就不能是猞猁，或者其他看起来更凶，体型更大的猫科动物呢？这只小猫实在太小了，几乎一只手就能捧起来；就连伏击时的动作，看起来也像宠物猫在伸懒腰。Max带着队友跟在一只小猫咪的屁股后面，画面实在太诡异了。  
Max的狮子沿着狭窄的楼梯上行。两组行动成员都分别派出了一部分士兵参与正面交战，用于吸引火力；Max让两名队友留在原地还击，另一名跟随自己行动，保护后方。枪击与爆炸声就在一墙之外，但Max的直觉正在警铃大作。  
“我觉得我中头彩了。”  
“什么？”Charles问，“需要我报告给Seb吗？”  
“不需要。你站在这里就会明白，不过我能应付。给我树立精神屏障，你应该很擅长。”  
他有自信。这个世界上能在正面交锋胜过他的哨兵，最多不超过三人。和Charles的对战是轻敌，现在他已经成长了。  
Charles立刻意识到Max想要做什么，湿润的雨雾笼罩了Max的知觉，就像一层柔韧的软膜，能将外界的破坏力消解于无形。  
“我会提供情报，帮助你缓冲一部分精神攻击。记住，你的生命安全是第一位。”  
因为Max这种等级的哨兵是珍稀动物，也是极其贵重的，属于无国界部队的财产。他很感激Charles能如此之快地响应他的需求，而不是按照常理，向指挥官汇报情况。现在的情形不容许他们有片刻迟疑。他回头看了同伴一眼，没有任何手势和言语，他可以确信，敌人的哨兵已经将他们的一举一动全部监控起来。  
同伴回以眼神。他们都是常年与哨兵打交道的战士，也深谙其中的门路。Max调整呼吸，把知觉回身体，充分解析肉体五感获取的信息。  
就在这时，他听到了极其细微的，叩动扳机的声音。  
“不——！”  
血色的花朵在同伴的脸上绽放。子弹击碎了护目镜，直接从士兵的后脑穿过。Max几乎是本能反应一般，将枪口对准狙击手的位置。敌人迅速移动，他甚至没有精力多看一眼同伴的尸体，便开始寻找掩体。  
黑足猫站在灰尘之中，屋顶泄下的几缕阳光割断了精神动物的幻象，他的耳朵几乎被自己的血流和心跳声震聋。  
“Max，准备好应对冲击。”  
Charles的声音很冷静，但他可以听出其中的颤抖。这是在极度紧张的情形下被逼出的冷静。他握住枪，看着地面和墙壁上蜂涌而出，密密麻麻的蚂蚁大军，努力让自己不在真正交锋之前失控。  
“你在说什么胡话。”Max迅速建立起此生最为强大的精神屏障，“永远不可能准备好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这个邪恶哨兵的身份很好猜！！！


	10. Fierce Beast

  
Max并不是从未见过昆虫类的精神动物，但能达到眼前集群的数量，确实闻所未闻。黑足猫紧张地叫了一声，迅速退回Max身边，站在他的肩膀上。  
“这些蚂蚁只是幻象。”Max说，“它们不会真的咬人。”  
“我不建议你就这样冲出去。Daniel正在过来的路上，再坚持几分钟就行。”  
浩浩荡荡的蚂蚁大军汹涌而来，这些行军蚁想必会毫不犹豫地将途经的所有生物啃食到只剩白骨。他不打算放出自己的精神动物，因为毫无胜算。尽管有Charles提供的屏障，他依然能感觉到空气中弥漫着的血腥味。这气味来自另一个灵魂的嗜血本能，他甚至觉得蚂蚁的主人很可能处在精神失常的状态，否则根本没法解释一个人的意识如何能分裂出那么多个体。  
不如引诱对方主动进攻。  
他不打算在精神层面上与敌人交手，直接依靠装备与战斗经验解决更好。很多哨兵都有过分依赖感官能力的毛病，但Max不会。他很清楚，杀死一个人最直接的方式，就是拧断对方的脖子。外骨骼和防弹衣能够给他提供足够的防护，只要调整好姿势，就可以将伤害降到最低。一点小伤也没什么大不了，只要能换回他想要的结果。  
他直接丢出一枚拔掉插销的手雷，敌人不出所料地在半空就将手雷击中。爆炸的威力吹飞了满地蚂蚁，也让阁楼的地板被炸出一个大洞。  
“他在那儿！”  
黑足猫提醒道，这条讯息通过精神连接，比声音更快传达给Max。他一早就换上了穿透力更强的大口径武器，对着敌人的藏身之处打空了一个弹夹。  
“我听到击中的声音。”Charles仍然没有放松，“但是敌人的精神活动还没有停止。”  
Max拿出手枪，拉开保险。粉尘逐渐散开，随着木材碎片噼里啪啦掉落的声音，一个人影在烟尘中站起，走出藏身地。他的脚步声很奇特，听起来像一个过度肥胖的人，每一步都让地面微微晃动；但是他的步伐稳重有序，你能想象他在必要的时刻可以作出无比迅速的反应。  
“呼，没法用了。”是个年轻男性的声音，口音很重，Max需要花很大力气辨认字节，“你刚才弄坏了我唯一的武器。”  
Max并不相信敌人的话，他问Charles：“是真的吗？”  
“他丢掉了步枪，看起来也没有携带其他的武器。我想你击中他了，而且不止一发。”  
黑足猫探出脑袋，确认敌情，迎接Charles的却是敌人的笑脸。  
“ Hola!Lindo gatito, trabajaste tan duro! ”  
黑足猫立刻钻进Max的防弹衣口袋。Max把小猫拎出来，恶狠狠地问道：“你不是说我击中他了吗！”  
“但他的确很精神！”Charles没打算同他争辩，“你自己看看就知道。”  
Max伸出一面小镜子，终于第一次看清敌人的真面目。他同样可以确信自己击中了敌人，因为这名哨兵的衣服上有好几处弹孔，却没有流出半滴血液，甚至还对着镜子做了个鬼脸。Max从掩体后站起来，举枪瞄准对方。  
“不许动！”  
敌人举起双手，在原地站住。无名哨兵身材小巧，有一张十分清爽的漂亮脸蛋，看起来顶多二十来岁，五官带着明显的拉丁裔特色，笑容灿烂得像地中海的阳光。Max知道他为什么不会流血了，弹片划开的布料下不是正常人类的皮肤组织，而是闪烁着银白色金属光泽的高强度合金。  
高度义体化的改造士兵。Max心里一沉。这是仅仅存在于流言中的幽灵，一个鬼故事。Charles的小猫站在他的肩膀上，后背的毛和尾巴全都因为紧张直立起来。这项技术在十年前就已经被明令禁止用于军事用途，他根本无法想象究竟有什么组织能承担起昂贵的研发与维护费用，又是怎样可怕的意志力，能让原本就比常人敏感千百倍的哨兵扛住无数次的改造实验。  
“你知道我从哪里来。”哨兵微笑着，“33号，你知道答案。”  
被刻意遗忘的回忆在此刻浮上水面，Max几乎握不稳手枪。深蓝色的液体逐渐漫过他的鼻子和头顶，他尖叫，哭泣，挣扎，疯狂拍打着面前的有机玻璃，然而只有无数双冷漠的眼睛注视着他溺毙。  
“Max？”Charles的声音把他的意识拉回原地，“你还好吗？”  
靠。他努力维系自己的精神屏障，让它不要开始瓦解。他能感觉到Charles正在用自己的力量抓住他的意识，他开始构筑自己的花园，凭借Charles身上似曾相识的气味。湿润的泥土，还有在枝头盛放的樱桃花。这里没有任何会伤害Max的东西，只有平静，平静，平静。  
Max平复呼吸，把食指放在扳机上，问：  
“你是谁？”  
“我是93号。”  
93号依旧带着那副轻飘飘的笑容，向Max迈近一步。Max朝着93号面前的地面开枪，试图呵退对方。  
“你知道这种子弹伤不了我。”93号歪过头，脸上仍然带着充满感染力的灿烂笑容，“你本该比现在更强大，到底出了什么错？”  
_Daniel。是Daniel。他抛弃了我，他也在恐惧我，他和那些人并没有什么不同——_  
“Max！不要被他动摇！”  
黑足猫一口咬住Max的胳膊，精神动物造成的幻痛直接穿透层层布料的保护，Max终于重新拼凑起自己的理智。  
“多么顽强的小动物，精神可嘉。”93号看着Charles的精神动物，赞许地点头，“如果不是你，这里的四个哨兵都应该倒下了。不过你一直看顾着同伴，却没有注意到自己的破绽。”  
“Charles？！”  
Max试图抓住精神世界里的那一缕蛛丝。黑足猫突然抽搐了一下，从Max的手臂上跌落，痉挛着吐出一小团一小团被胃酸裹住的蚂蚁。  
“Charles！Charles！快回答！”  
Max感觉到，笼罩着自己周围的那层屏障正在逐渐消退，黑足猫的形体融化在阳光中，随着发光的灰尘飘散。他的精神通讯一片死寂，没有任何人回应。  
**你搞砸了一切。** 他听到父亲的声音。 **你搞砸了一切！**  
狮子发出愤怒的咆哮，与主人一同冲向始作俑者。  
  
  
在Daniel与Seb面前，Charles突然干呕起来，他捂住自己的鼻子，但鲜血仍然在从指缝间渗出。  
“干。”Seb在头脑里咒骂着，让Charles侧过脸躺平，以免鼻血流进气管。如果Charles开始咳嗽，肋骨可能会真的断裂。鼻血很快把Charles的衣领染成深色，Seb知道现在自己没有太多能做的，这是哨兵遭到精神攻击的典型症状，除了等待自行止血之外毫无办法。  
“他晕过去了，精神动物也没有回来。”Seb对Daniel说，“Max有危险。”  
“我知道。”  
Daniel意识到自己的脸色一定非常糟糕，但现在他不关心Seb以及其他人如何看待。Max和Charles遇到了非常强大的对手，恐怕是Lewis都不一定能占上风的强敌。  
“知觉干扰解除了，你应该也能感觉到。”Seb看向Daniel，“敌人的哨兵正在专注于对付Max。我可以带队解除屏蔽装置，医疗兵留下照顾Charles。”  
“我去找Max。”Daniel站起来，他的头还是很痛，只是比起Max正在孤军奋战的事实，这点疼痛根本不足挂齿，“单独行动就好，我没有精力掩护其他人。”  
哨兵之间的战斗的确不适合普通人参与。Seb能理解Daniel的考量，不过尽管充分信任着Daniel的经验与实力，Seb还是提醒了他一句：“争取时间，支援不会离我们太远。”  
简直是颜面扫地。  
Daniel在心里愤愤地摇头。作为精英中的精英，就连中埋伏这种错误都是不可原谅的。他们不是普通人，甚至不能叫正常人；无国界部队的哨兵多半自幼开始接受感官知觉训练，十几岁便已经是历经各种演习考核的超级战士，更何况是万中无一的第一部队成员。他们拥有全世界最尖端的单兵作战装备，接受了最严苛的训练，再加上通过层层遴选考验的天赋能力，怎么会在一片废墟里因为一小撮游击队折戟？  
情感上，他仍然不能接受自己的同伴被某个半路杀出的不知名哨兵击溃；但理智告诉他，Seb的建议是绝对正确的。他不能再把自己赔进去。  
Daniel很快循着Max留下的痕迹，找到了他的哨兵所在的位置。只是他刚刚伸出知觉末梢，就被一整栋建筑物里充盈的漆黑物质给烫得后退。在哨兵的感官世界里，这里的空气就像酝酿着雷暴的雨云，不时有闪电亮起，划破黑暗的云层。他很难找到合适的形容词，在他的记忆里也从未见过与之相似的东西。有些哨兵的确可以用自己的情绪和情感制造出能影响到普通人的气场，但不是这种混乱又狂暴，像要吞噬接近自己的一切事物的东西。它简直是个黑洞。Daniel分辨不出这是属于一个哨兵，还是几个哨兵的造物，但他可以确信Max在里面，因为他身上的定位仪开始重新工作了。  
Seb的声音在耳塞里响起：“我们这边搞定了。”  
接下来的麻烦，就是如何把Max从这潭泥淖中捞出来。定位仪上显示Max的位置就在他的正上方，Daniel靠着墙思考片刻，决定依靠自己的精神屏障硬闯进去。对于普通人来说，踏上这几层楼梯并不算难事，可是哨兵无法关闭自己的知觉，在Daniel的视野里，他和盲人差不多，只能扶着墙，小心翼翼地前进。雷暴击打着他的精神屏障，就像五年前的台风，雨势凶猛得像要打穿直升机的外壳；他们只能迫降。  
不，不是这个时候。Daniel甩甩脑袋。暴雨倾盆，雷鸣电闪，但如果仔细倾听，就会发现，远处其实是炮火的声音。  
“Max——！”  
Daniel声嘶力竭地大叫。他看不清Max在哪里，之所以呼喊，也只是因为他必须要用什么方法把自己的意识重新拉回来。他不能在清醒状态下被自己的潜意识吞噬，白日梦可以换个时候，但绝不是现在。  
“Max！你在哪里！Max！”  
蜜獾在他脚下，同样焦急地转来转去。一些蚂蚁在蜜獾四周围拢，又迅速退去。Daniel察觉到黑云中第三个哨兵的存在，立刻举起枪：“别动。”  
他听到很轻的笑声，在他决定开枪之前，无名哨兵倒退几步，轻巧地从阁楼窗户翻了出去。蜜獾似乎撞上了什么东西，鉴于精神动物与物质世界并没有什么联系，Daniel很快意识到，他遇到了Max的狮子。  
_Max。Max，你能听到我吗？_  
狮子沉默着。蜜獾扬起头，尝试用爪子触碰狮子的胡须和脸颊。  
_是我，Daniel。只是……回到我身边。_  
Daniel突然双腿一软，如果没有外骨骼的支撑，他恐怕已经直接跪坐在地上了。他从未感受到如此强烈的恐惧，如同千万根冰冷的针管刺透皮肤，又像即将压爆肺泡的铁箍。狮子张开嘴，亮出闪烁着血光的獠牙，蜜獾立刻意识到，自己无处可逃。  
_Max。别。_  
Daniel瘫倒在地，身上的外骨骼装备已经转换成生命维持模式，他的鼻血不断滴落在布满灰尘的地板上。远处的Max同样昏迷不醒，一只蚂蚁爬上Max的指尖，又迅速消失在空气之中。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起Marc，被我写成了邪恶势力……


	11. Release

Charles发现自己站在松软的草地上。空气里有雨后的味道，头顶的天空被云层遮盖，四周的空气湿润而明亮。雪白的樱桃花瓣散落一地，花坛里冒出一簇簇新绿的嫩芽，爬山虎沿着长满青色苔藓的白色围墙攀援而上，仿佛置身印象派的画作之中。  
他听到孩童嬉闹的声音，一位穿着运动装的女士推着玩具车从他身边经过，车里坐着一个胖嘟嘟的金发小男孩，快乐地咯咯笑着。两个人的身影穿过开满鲜花的拱门，像烟雾般消散。又一个金发男孩的身影出现在门口，个子高了不少，看起来十分不悦，紧捏拳头，快步小跑着，直接穿透Charles的身体。  
_Max。_  
他轻声念出男孩的名字。这里是Max的精神世界。他拽住线头，把自己的记忆一点点拉回来。在这之前，他和Max仍然身处战场，他们遇到了强敌，这个敌人是……  
Charles想不起来。记忆中出现了雪花点，就像被有毒的虫子蜇到一样疼痛。他还没有遇到过这样的情况，毕竟他从来就不是块向导的料子，自然也无法轻易进入其他人的精神世界。他不知道这个世界的边界在哪里，也不知道Max的潜意识中存在着怎样的危险。当然，他同样没兴趣了解。他知道自己是为了追寻什么才来到无国界部队，不能被困在这里。  
他得想办法离开。  
花园里出现的Max年纪更大了一些，已经长到Charles鼻尖的高度。Max的手里握着一把剔骨刀，看起来在和谁争辩，身边站着的女士应该是他的母亲，试图劝说儿子冷静下来。Max忽然露出惊惧的表情，手里的刀突然掉落，他被人拖拽着前进，甚至摔倒了也没有停下。女士捂住脸，痛苦地叹息着。  
花朵开始凋谢枯萎。Charles下意识寻找自己的精神动物，却发现什么都不存在。也对，现在他自己就是以精神的方式存在。他回过身，发现花园的场景碎裂崩解，暴露出另一个冰冷宽阔的空间。灯光集中在Charles面前的透明柜子里，高度足够站进一个成年人，他走近半步，被突然从黑暗中出现的手掌印吓了一跳。  
Max。Charles僵住了。这是Max。金发男孩全身贴满电极，戴着氧气罩，被锁在柜子里。他拼命拍着玻璃，因为深蓝色的液体正在注入柜子，水面不断上升，但Charles听不见Max的呼救，只能听到依稀穿出一些沉闷的敲击声，沉重得足够碾碎人类的心脏。  
天哪。这究竟是什么？  
Charles想要砸碎玻璃，或者至少弄出一条缝，却根本没有任何效果。这里是Max的精神世界，Charles意识到，他没有能力改变Max的潜意识。水面逐渐没过Max的头顶，男孩挣扎片刻，就不再动弹了，只剩下金发如同海藻一样，在液体里漂浮。  
“从来没有人到过这里。”  
男孩刚变声的沙哑嗓音在Charles身后响起。他又一次转身，看到十来岁的Max站在自己面前，头发湿成一缕一缕，颧骨泛红，神态顽固又倔强。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles摊开手，“所以你能告诉我从哪里出去吗？”  
“他也被困住了。”少年Max指向充满液体的水箱，成年的Max穿着作战服悬浮在里面，手里还抓着枪，鼻子和嘴角不时漏出一小串气泡，“他从来没有真正离开，只是因为他相信自己已经逃出去了，就把我抛弃在原地。”  
Charles不想理会另一个人的童年创伤。他自己也很痛苦，而且没有什么东西能够真正抚平这份痛苦，他人的不幸只不过在复述Charles早已了解的无常罢了。他不恨Max，只是由衷地希望Max能够离自己远一点。理解Max或者被Max理解都令他感到虚弱和无助。他讨厌这样。  
“你为什么在这里？”少年Max听起来那么委屈，甚至像在谴责。  
“我不是你的向导。我不负责帮助你。”Charles说，“你应该去找Daniel。”  
“太晚了。”少年Max低下头，“Daniel已经没法见到我了。”  
“你可以自己去见Daniel。”Charles压抑着怒气。  
“Max无法打开自己的精神世界，他强迫自己遗忘了太多东西，扭曲他的感受，修改他的记忆。只有见过并且能接纳完整的Max的人，才能够来到这里。你是特别的，Charles Leclerc，你对Max Verstappen来说是特别的。”  
“我只是碰巧路过。”Charles的耐心快要到达极限，“你可以随便找任何一个人撒娇，只要不是我。我有我要做的事情，没空给你做心理辅导。”  
“Max对你来说同样是特别的。”少年Max伸出手，他拿着一条住院病人的手环，上面写着Charles的名字，“你记得，尽管他已经忘掉了太多。”  
“不是他。”Charles后退半步，“绝对不是他。”  
“问你的记忆。”  
Charles的右脚踩进积水。他环顾四周，一群年轻的哨兵由成年人引领着走进一幢灰白色的建筑物。这些小哨兵的脖子上都戴着一条塑料颈圈，上面写着他们的名字和编号。他看到十六岁的自己站在队列前方，从入口处的研究员手里接过一份报告。  
“你是第一名。”研究员宣布。  
“这不公平！”从另一条队列的前排传来抗议，两个Charles都看向声音传来的地方，头发湿淋淋的少年Max生气地比划着，“他用自己的精神动物让我分心了！”  
“不过是个小意外。”少年Charles淡淡地说，他都没意识到自己小时候那么擅长惹人生气，“你本来就应该专注于自己的考核项目。”  
“我本来坐着好好的，你的那只该死的小猫突然开始呕吐，我以为你需要帮助！”  
“猫咪经常会这样。”少年Charles移开视线，看起来有比和Max争辩更重要的事情，“你的生物知识需要补充了。”  
Max气得说不出话。旁观这一切的Charles知道接下来会发生什么。少年版的Charles会因为突然而至的精神冲击当场倒地，更可怕的是，他并没有失去意识，而是只能躺在地上感受全身撕裂般的痛楚，以及每一次呼吸伴随的几乎要燃烧起来的窒息感。他拼命张嘴吸气，却无法摄入自己需要的氧气，眼泪无助地流进他的嘴里。  
疼痛。让他恨不得立刻死去的疼痛。他的大脑快要裂开，神经已经无法承受此刻的重压。他的一半精神正在被活生生地，连血带肉地撕开，他根本无从了解这份痛苦的来源，只想赶紧结束眼下令他感到耻辱无比的公开处刑。  
成年Charles的双手也在微微发抖。他没法遗忘这一天发生在自己身上的事。他的记性太好了，这就是症结所在。那些可怕的痛苦，羞耻的回忆，无助的屈辱，他从未遗忘。Max亲眼目睹了这一切：Jules遇到袭击那天，Charles在千里之外，因为失去向导的精神投射，当场崩溃失控的全过程。他不想让Max用同情和怜悯的眼神看着自己，这会让他仇恨Max。想要摧毁Max的仇恨。  
“这孩子惊恐发作了！”  
研究员立刻开始检查Charles的情况。少年Max被吓呆了，他看着针管刺进Charles的手臂，刚才还在和自己吵架的男孩被扶上担架，然后看向身边带队的成年人：  
“是……因为我吗？”  
你还不足以让我崩溃。Charles冷酷地想，你对我来说不过是个烦人的冒失鬼罢了。  
他的记忆来到病房里，少年Charles躺在病床上，墙上的脑波监视器显示，他正被困在噩梦之中。一只黄色的小动物贴着墙角走进病房，Charles一眼就认出这是Max的狮子。  
“不要编造出这种东西来欺骗我。”Charles对着头顶说，“这对你有好处吗？”  
“这是你自己的回忆。”Max的潜意识不知从何处浮现，来到他的身边，“这就是事实。”  
Charles背过身，拒绝正视接下来发生的事。他知道某个人，某个向导，在那一天进入了他的精神世界，把他的意识拉回人间，但怎么可能会是Max？如果是Max，他又怎么可能会认不出对方的精神动物？  
“撒谎。”Charles走上前，撕碎眼前的画面，“你在撒谎。”  
“是你在对自己撒谎。”  
哦，又来了，又是那种Max特有的“我即正解”的眼神。Charles的四周升起一层有型的精神屏障，少年Max终于着急起来。  
“Charles！就当我请求你帮我一个忙！”  
听到Max的恳求，Charles解除防御，摆出一副倾听的表情。少年Max深吸一口气，塌下肩膀，看起来竟然有些可怜。  
“解放Max的意识。这是帮助Max，也是在帮助你自己。”  
“我不是向导。”Charles就事论事，“我不知道有什么办法唤醒Max，特别是当我被困在他的精神世界里的时候。”  
“实际上，哨兵或许是天生的，但向导的能力，可以通过后天掌握。问题在于，你是否愿意去接纳另一个灵魂，并且承受两个人的命运交汇所带来的痛苦和不幸。”少年Max从口袋里拿出一双花袜子，一看就知道是谁的手笔，“成为向导不全是坏事，分担痛苦的同时，你也会享有双份的幸福。风险伴随着收获，但这得等你自己去发掘了。”  
Charles从Max手里接过袜子，感受着织物的质地和触感：“Daniel也帮过我。就一段时间。”然后Charles意识到了什么，他看向面前的Max，微微眯起眼睛。  
“你不是什么Max的潜意识。你是其他人放进Max精神世界里的东西。”  
少年Max笑了起来，这绝对不是Max会有的笑容，但看起来很是温暖，让人心情愉快。Charles突然觉得很无奈，他有些想笑，又有些想哭。  
“Max真是个幸运的家伙。他有个那么好的向导。”  
“还不够好。”少年Max拍了拍Charles的肩膀，“我只能为他做这些了。”  
“为什么？”  
眼泪从Charles的脸颊滑落。他不知道自己哭泣的理由，只是胸口积蓄着太多的情感，温暖而刺痛。他有太多不解，而这其中都无法用言语简单回答。为什么他一定要失去Jules？为什么Max一定要和Daniel告别？为什么他一定要理解Max，就像Max无意中把他带进了自己的精神世界？到底是怎样拙劣的剧本，把他和Max推到了如今的境地？  
“你可以做到。”  
少年Max笑着推了他一把，整个世界逐渐消退在一片色彩斑澜的幻象之中。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我感觉自己又有写完这个故事的希望了……


	12. Unexpected visitor

  
“……我说了，感觉不到他的意识……他回来了！”  
Charles听到队友的声音。Seb的身边迅速涌上一群医生，手里拿着各种仪器，准备一股脑装到Charles的身上。Seb试图阻拦这些吵吵闹闹的小丑，但仅凭一个人显然有些困难。  
“Andrea！搭把手，把这群蠢货弄出去！”  
Charles的训练官Andrea立刻响应了Seb的请求，他们的耳朵终于能清净了。Charles眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地将头转向两侧。  
“……我在哪儿？”  
Seb找了把椅子坐下。房间的墙壁用特制的隔音材料填充过，Charles能感觉到那些柔软的，奶酪般的结构。墙角有两盆绿植，看起来刚搬进室内不久，茎叶仍然健康地向上生长着。所有陈设都是非常适合哨兵的，干净而柔和的色调，阳光穿透柔软的窗帘，却没有带来热量。  
“你受伤了。”Andrea说，“我们现在在阿塞拜疆的后方基地。”  
Charles费劲地回忆起在这之前他在哪里，做了些什么。Seb穿着轻便的短袖，胡子和头发都没来得及打理，但至少看起来不像有伤的样子。  
“Seb。”他说，“对不起，我搞砸了。”  
Seb看起来想要拍拍他的脑袋，但考虑到他是个伤员，最后还是把手收了回去。  
“你已经尽力了。”  
“其他人……Daniel和Max怎样了？”  
Seb露出为难的神色。Charles用征询的目光看向Andrea，Andrea清清嗓子，将手背到身后。  
“RB连队会照顾他们的。”  
“我是问他们俩现在怎样。”  
Charles加重语气，但Seb和Andrea都似乎不情愿透露。  
“他们受伤了？很严重？还是精神攻击导致的后遗症？”  
“你还没有痊愈。”Seb说。  
“你不在现场。这很难解释，但Max很危险，我必须知道他现在的情况。”  
“好的，行了，臭小子。”Seb打断Charles，“我只是希望你保持冷静，别做什么对自己和其他人都不好的事，把损失降到最低。我们都需要一点时间来消化这次战斗，但你的任务是保持健康。”  
“如果你不告诉我，我会更加担心。”  
Seb看了Andrea一眼，Andrea点点头，训练官十分了解Charles的顽固。  
“我可以告诉你，但是你最好不要干傻事。Mattia不会愿意收到这样的报告。”  
“只管告诉我。”  
Seb握住双手，叹了口气。  
“他们都还在昏迷中。Daniel遭到了非常严重的精神攻击，不过他在受到攻击前最大程度地保护了自己，现在他的各项数据很稳定，应该可以逐步苏醒。Max的情况更加复杂，脑电图显示他只是睡着了，但他就是没有办法醒来。”  
Charles知道Max发生了什么。Charles看向天花板。Max被困在自己的潜意识里，因为某些原因激发了他长久掩埋的过去的创伤，而Max甚至从未意识到这份痛苦的存在，所以他无从知晓逃脱的办法。人是无法战胜未知的。  
**你应该去帮助Max。**  
毫无疑问，Jules会让Charles这样做。他知道这无关于同伴间的道义，或者团结友爱的作秀，仅仅只是一个需要帮助的人，恰好出现在他的面前而已。他有一万个理由冲进Max的病房，尝试再次进入对方的精神世界，但他不知道这会有怎样的后果。他可以拼尽全力在演习或者实战中坚持到最后，然而潜入另外一个人的脑子可不是那么纯粹的事，努力与顽强没有太大意义。  
他和Max相比好不到哪里，甚至还要糟糕得多。他的优势不过是更擅长忍受痛苦，因为他已经习惯与之共存。很快他察觉到自己对于Max的厌恶来源于何处：他不明白Max为什么能若无其事地生活下去；现在他知道了其中的理由，但他不愿意承认Max是和自己一样，会感到孤独和痛苦的人。他不觉得Max需要这样的怜悯，就像他憎恨一切怜悯和同情他的人一样的理由。  
“Charles。”Seb提醒他，“虽然我很高兴你没有从床上跳起来，尝试弄断你的肋骨，但也不要再折磨你可怜的精神了。你得平静下来。”  
“我在尝试。”Charles闷闷地说。  
Seb松了口气，起身时拍了拍裤子上的褶皱：“Andrea，这孩子就交给你了，我还得去应付委员会的讯问。有什么情况就告诉我，不要通知Mattia，他这几天恐怕都没法脱身。”  
“交给我吧。”训练官比了个了解的手势，在Charles的床边坐下。Charles躺了一会儿，直到自己失去时间的概念，而他的训练官也发出了轻微的鼾声，才忽然开口。  
“Andrea。”  
“哦！”灰头发的成年人忽然惊醒，“抱歉，Charles。”  
“你太吵了。”Charles看着他，“能让我一个人呆着吗？”  
Andrea看起来十分尴尬，但他充分理解哨兵的敏锐感官需要休息，特别是像Charles这种刚刚遭受打击的情况。他善解人意地点点头，收拾好自己的东西，快速且安静地离开房间。Charles看向房间角落的监控摄像头，假装自己在闭目养神。一只小小的黑足猫从床底下爬出来，飞快地跳上桌子，从窗口一跃而下。  
  
“Max，如果你不能弄清楚箱子里放了什么东西，你就不用吃晚饭了。”  
留给他的只剩下父亲的背影。他抬起头，用恳求的眼神看向母亲，母亲只能摇摇头。尽管她也是一位哨兵，但她和Max同样一无所知。  
Max只能闭上眼，将意识专注于面前用绒布盖上的箱子。这是一个泡沫箱，他用了很长时间才穿透厚厚的缓冲层。箱子内部的空间悬挂着一个柔软的实心球体，但他没法说出这是什么材质。它似乎在流动，却又不会逸散。  
“里面是装了水的气球。”  
Max立刻回过头，他完全没有察觉身后突然出现的人。这是个顶着乱糟糟的头发，有一双忧郁的绿眼睛的年轻人，穿着军装，胳膊上缝着红白色的袖章，看起来疲惫而柔软。  
“你好，Max。”  
“你是谁？是怎么进到我家里的？”  
“仔细想想，Max。”年轻人在他身边坐下，“我俩认识快一辈子了。”  
Max看向母亲，从他听到年轻人的声音起，周围的一切都静止了，就连被风吹落的花瓣都悬浮在半空中。  
“最好快点，不然我恐怕没法坚持太久。你的自我在下意识排斥我。”  
他仔细地看着对方的眼睛，意识到这双绿眼睛实际上是因为虹膜外围的蓝色与瞳孔附近的黄色被折射的光线混合，才显出山林般的绿意。他知道这双眼睛，他也认识这双眼睛的主人。他并不是，至少现在不是被父亲惩罚的小男孩。  
他是个战士。和对方一样的战士。  
“Charles。”Max站起身，视线与Charles齐平，“你在我的梦里？看样子肯定是噩梦。”  
“所以请你快点醒过来。”Charles说完转身就走，Max立刻起身抓住对方的肩膀。  
“我得和你谈谈。我是说……呃，我得先谢谢你。”Max努力组织语言，“我被困住了，但我想你应该不是刚刚进入我的意识，所以……你是个不错的家伙。”  
“省点口水，留到现实世界再告诉我吧。”Charles向Max伸出手臂，“我会带着你上浮，但不要告诉其他人是我帮了你。我不想刚加入SF连队就惹上麻烦。”  
“不。”Max摇头，他感觉跟Charles交谈比在战场上拼杀还要困难，“只是……你现在对我了解有多少？”  
Charles显然很不耐烦，但他还是保持着基本礼貌：“如果是关于你的控制狂老爹，我差不多了解了90%左右的细节吧。至于你和Daniel的关系，我没有太多可评价的。每个人都有选择的自由。”  
“靠。”Max捂住脸，“我已经彻底没有隐私可言了。”  
“我只是做了个有点长的梦，旁观你的回忆而已，你才是经历这一切的人。你的感受仍然是私有物，所以你可以选择是否允许这些回忆伤害你。我想你应该一直都是这么做的。”  
他很惊讶Charles会这样想，就在这瞬间，他觉得对Charles坦诚似乎也不会有什么问题。  
“我其实……只是把它们抛到脑后。我不该被这些东西绊住，我得战斗，前进，成为新的榜样，我有太多更重要的东西需要专注。”Max摊开手，“然后我就在这儿了。”  
Charles看着他，眼神复杂。  
“你可以为自己哀悼。”  
Max陷入沉默。无法否认，Charles的话听起来真诚而痛苦，有着强大的吸引力，但他不知道这样一种面对过往的方式对他来说是否合适。你没法直接抓来别人的裤子就往头顶套，何况他已经这样生活了二十多年。他们俩的情况不一样。Daniel并没有牺牲，只是拒绝了他而已。拒绝。  
“Max。”Charles又一次提醒他，“你有很多时间慢慢考虑，但是你得先醒过来。”  
“行吧。”Max抓住Charles的手腕，“我也已经休息够了。”  
  
Max的眼睛动了动，黑足猫嗅嗅哨兵的鼻子，感受到变化的呼吸，便准备从窗户钻出去。就在小猫跳上桌子的时候，一只白色的大鸟猛然落在窗前，将黑足猫的去路拦得严严实实。海鸟收起翅膀，梳理了一番飞羽，这才垂下脖子，打量着小猫。  
“现在的年轻人，还真是淘气。”  
身穿白色西装的男人走进病房，对Charles的精神动物露出微笑，他的金发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，举手投足间尽是贵气优雅。Charles花了点时间才想起这个人是谁，尽管他从未真正见过对方。  
Nico Rosberg。站在Charles面前的白色海鸟，就是他的精神动物——信天翁。Ros走到Max床前，用他的哨兵感官检查过Max，然后看向桌子上的小猫。  
“你做完了我的工作，小伙子。”Ros挑起眉毛，“因为部队找不到能处理目前情况的向导，正好我又在附近，就顺便过来搭把手。你是Charles Leclerc，对吗？我一直关注着MSF的人员去向。我以为你并不是向导。”  
“我的确不是。”小猫匍匐着，“我到这里时，Max就是这样。”  
“别担心，我不会找你麻烦。”Ros笑得很友善，但不是Charles会觉得安心的那种，“只是对于Max的遭遇，我可能比你知道的更多。你做得很好，我想或许比我更好，如果是从向导的层面来说。我会告诉其他人是我帮助Max苏醒过来的，但为了能够瞒过他们，我们得串通供词。”  
“那么，现在就开始吧。”  
一支枪对准Rosberg的脑袋。Max站在曾经MSF最优秀的向导身后，RB的哨兵从来都不会让武器离自己太远。狮子向信天翁发出警告的怒吼，将黑足猫护在脚下。


	13. Undercurrent

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，这可不是我想要的欢迎仪式。”  
尽管被人用枪指着脑袋，Ros也并没有显得很慌张，只是按照Max的示意顺从地在沙发上坐下。黑足猫仍然站在狮子的庇护下，Charles不知道自己是否应该离开。  
留下。Max分出一小缕意识。留在我身边。  
Charles不知道Max想做什么，但他直觉不应该拒绝，而且现在的Max感觉像一团炉火，热切但不会灼伤他人。他甚至有些舒适。  
“Mr. Rosberg。”Max仍然举着枪，“现在你可以说说你的打算了。”  
“我还以为会是Sir，不过这不重要。我能把手放下吗？你知道我没有携带武器。”  
“可以。”  
Ros终于能用放松的姿势坐下。他抚平西裤上的褶皱，正了正高领衫的领子，向坐在对面的Max微笑。  
“你们知道这次行动遭遇的袭击者是谁吗？”看到Max的表情，Ros弯起嘴角，“他们是恐怖组织SSG，哨兵自卫队的精锐。五年前，就是在与他们作战的过程中，第一部队失去了一位优秀的哨兵。”  
Jules。是Jules Bianchi，他的教父，也是他此生唯一的向导。  
“我听说过SSG。”Max说。  
“所以这次行动中，你看到了什么？”  
“我只记得Charles和我倒下了。”  
“那么Daniel呢？关于他，你还记得什么？”  
Max盯着Ros的眼睛：“Daniel怎么了？”  
Charles没有说话。他意识到Max在撒谎，从回答Ros的第一个问题开始就在撒谎。所有MSF成员都听说过SSG，毕竟这个组织早已纳入联合国反恐部门的通缉名单。他不记得袭击者的身份，相关的记忆都被啃食得一干二净，但Max显然不一样。Max还记得一些非常重要的东西，以至于必须在面对Ros时撒谎。  
Ros有些失望：“又来了。他们的哨兵擅长精神入侵，每一次都会抹去受害者的记忆，幸存者很难提供与之相关的情报，所以至今我们仍然不清楚SSG的技术水平，以及哨兵的个人能力。不过不管怎样，我还是很高兴你们都能安全地回到基地。”  
“然而有人永远没法回来了。”Max声音沙哑。  
“我很抱歉。他们会得到英雄的礼遇。”  
Max并不是个冷酷的家伙，甚至可能比Charles还要更感性一些。Max的遗憾和愤怒是真实的，Charles甚至能看到子弹击穿护目镜的可怕画面。Max生气于自己为什么没能保护同伴。Max觉得自己有责任做好一切，因为他是最优秀的哨兵，他总是最好的。  
“所以Daniel怎么样？他应该……没有伤得很严重。”  
“取决于你对严重的定义。”Ros翘起二郎腿，“我查看了他的情况，他的精神动物几乎被咬死，但他不愿意说是谁伤了他，所以我也决定装作不知道。”  
“你在暗示是我咬伤了Daniel的蜜獾？”  
“我没有说。”  
危险的沉默持续了片刻，Ros又笑起来，是那种让人很不愉快的社交性微笑。  
“我知道你不会轻易失控，而且这次Horner已经决定让Daniel承担大部分责任，所以你不用担心受到什么过于严重的惩戒。况且把实情透露出去对我没有好处，我已经不是MSF的成员，也不打算掺和RB的内部事务。我是作为哨兵学会的代表来访问的，只管拍几张能放到期刊版头的照片就行。”  
“我绝不会伤害Daniel。”Max从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
Ros的表情有一瞬间变得很微妙，但他仍然很擅长维持这副得体的笑容。  
“我听过很多人说这句话，希望你能和那些人有所不同。”  
“我是Max Verstappen，不是你以为的‘某些人’。”  
“所以我们现在没有什么问题了？”Ros看向Max手里的枪。  
“是的。”Max合上保险栓，把枪放到身后的桌上。Ros的信天翁飞回主人身边，狮子也放松地卧倒，让黑足猫可以趴在自己的鬃毛里。  
“实际上，我觉得我和你在某些地方很相似，Max。”  
“我不这样想。”Max尖刻地回道，“至少我不会逃避我的使命，选择安逸的生活。”  
“我和你是为了同样的目的而诞生的。”Ros说，“只是……你得知道你相信的是什么。你必须要真正相信你为之而战的东西。”  
“你根本不了解我。我不是懦夫。”  
Ros显然被冒犯了，但他只是看向窗外，叹了口气。  
“你还是太年轻，Max，年轻到没法接受不那么完美的东西。”  
“我就当成表扬收下了。”  
“我差不多该离开了。”Ros将散掉的头发用五指梳到脑后，“感谢你的盛情招待，Max。Charles也可以好好休息了。”  
  
直到Ros的气息彻底从房间里消失，Charles才对Max说出实话。  
“你对Rosberg撒谎了。”  
Max抓抓头发，躺回床上。  
“他没发现，这就足够了。”  
“我应该知道理由吗？”Charles试探道。Max看起来很纠结，Charles也意识到自己可能牵涉得太深，于是决定离开。  
“等等，你不用走。我可以告诉你。”  
黑足猫回到Max的床边。Max用两只手抱起小猫，就像举起一只布娃娃，放到腿上。小猫仍然很紧张，但并没有挣扎。  
“所有MSF哨兵的子女，都会纳入摇篮计划的追踪名单，如果发现他们具备成为顶级哨兵的潜力，他们就会从小开始接受训练。”  
那个装满特殊液体的有机玻璃柜。Charles立刻想起了在Max的梦境中出现的场景。所以Max真的曾经被关在里面，作为训练的一部分。  
“是的。”Max哼了一声，“Rosberg也是摇篮计划的成果之一，我的父亲一直用比Ros当年更严格的标准来要求我，因为他希望我爬到比Ros更高的位置。在MSF服役的哨兵都有自己的编号，你知道我的编号33是怎么来的吗？”  
小猫摇摇头。  
“我是摇篮计划的33号实验体。”  
  
Nico快步走出病房。他得尽快向RB的医疗小组报告Max的情况，以免有人发现其中的问题。护士站就在走廊尽头，他忽然察觉到什么，停下脚步。  
黑豹迈着轻柔的步子，拦住他的去路。他立刻认出了这是谁的精神动物。  
“真是出乎意料，我听说你还在执行任务。”  
他努力挤出笑容，脸颊微微抽搐。Nico没有放出精神动物，因为他知道信天翁会顺从他的本能立刻飞走，但他无处可逃。Lewis靠在墙角，抬起眼睛，黑豹也同时向他低吠着。  
“你知道我们连队一直都会比其他成员更快完成任务。”  
“过去我们有过一段好时光。”Nico压抑着内心的恐慌，“我以为你不想见到我，Lewis。”  
“的确有那么一阵子。”Lewis提起一边嘴角，露出差不多能算是个笑容的表情，“而且我现在依然不喜欢你这张脸。你太擅长假笑了，Nico。”  
“我会离开的。”Nico说。  
“为什么这么着急？是因为你投资的项目成果在病房里用枪指着你的脑袋，还是钻进他脑袋里的那只小猫咪？哦，我想最重要的原因是因为你发现自己没法控制住一切了。你又打算逃跑了，不是吗？”  
“我不知道你从哪里得知了什么，但我想我们之间有很大的误会。”Nico抿住嘴，“我也是个父亲，我不会让我的孩子遭受这样的折磨，所以我希望能帮助这些年轻人……他们应该能够有另一种未来。”  
“他们想要成为Lewis Hamilton，而不是你，Nico。”Lewis讥讽地笑道，“父亲，是吗？听起来还真是和你相配的称呼。这就是你想要的？依靠药物控制你过度敏感的神经，假装你是个普通人，可以拥有所谓正常的人生？”  
“我有我必须保护的东西，Lewis。”Nico说。  
“但你需要保护的东西里没有我。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“我已经听够这句话了。”Lewis摆摆手，“而且我确实不需要你的保护。”  
Nico想要拥抱Lewis。甚至亲吻。甚至更多。这无关他的想法与感受，仅仅只是曾经拥有深刻联系的哨兵与向导之间的本能反应。本能。确实是个方便的理由，方便到可以让他给过去十几年的感情安上一座墓碑，也方便到可以解释他为什么没有推开靠近他的Lewis。所有寂寞的尖刺，以及怨恨的毒针，都融化在他们交缠的唇舌之间。老天啊，有谁知道他渴望这个吻渴望了多久，就像Lewis此刻扣住他后脑的掌心一般绝望。  
“我的确爱过你，Nico。”Lewis在他的唇边轻声说。  
“你知道，除了那个词，我也没有什么能够回答你的。”  
他们安静下来，只是相互紧贴着，站在无人留意的昏暗角落里，倾听对方的心跳，感受呼吸落在脸上的热量。两个人都十分默契地选择收起哨兵的感官，而是用凡人的方式感受彼此。  
“Nico。”Lewis贴在他的耳边。他希望Lewis能够闭嘴，因为他至今依然无法反抗精神连接带来的影响力。他们是曾经结合过的一对，这世界上不会有人比他们俩更了解彼此，强行离开Lewis对他造成的损伤，不会比Lewis承受的痛苦更小。  
“Nico。Nico。叫我的名字。”  
Nico勉强睁开眼睛，看到Lewis同样忍耐着的脸。  
“对不起。”  
他伸手擦去Lewis鬓边的冷汗，发现自己的手在颤抖。然后他不自觉地再次贴近Lewis的嘴唇，交换了一个浅而温柔的吻。他知道自己已经溃不成军。  
“我想我们应该换个地方，Lewis。”  
  



	14. Backstab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有强奸情节！！！！预警！！！！！预警！！！！！预警！！！！！

过于浪漫的开头，总会以分崩离析收尾。Nico会这样描述他和Lewis的关系。当他们俩都还在探索自己的能力，尝试理解“哨兵”这一身份对自己意味着什么的时候，突然之间，那个特别的灵魂出现了。你知道全世界不可能再找出第二个比他更契合的同伴，你需要他，就像沙漠中渴水的旅人，就像他需要你一般；就像你们原本拥有同一个心脏，却分居在不同的身体里。  
所以你们永远无法合二为一。你和他是地球的两极，是相互吸引的正负电荷，是跨越亿万光年奔赴死亡之约的流星，相遇的时刻就意味着覆灭和坍缩。假如他们认识的年纪更大一些，假如Nico已经明白自己所能承受的极限，假如Lewis发现对自己来说最重要的并不是儿女情长，他们或许不至于走到如今的地步。  
或许他们就不会吻过彼此。  
于是他们亲吻着，从进入Nico房间的那一刻开始。Nico勉强挣扎了几次，却还是不得不承认，Lewis对他仍然有一种绝望的吸引力。他想要让这段关系回到正轨，至少不是零或一的极端选择。他需要体面的告别，足够缓冲结束一段过于深刻复杂的感情的痛苦，而不是这样。不是这样。  
“你不跟我说话。你从来不回那些消息。你对每一个我拜托的朋友和熟人说‘不’。”Nico推开Lewis，他的西装外套已经落在玄关的地毯上，金发散乱地垂在额前，“这是惩罚吗？还是控诉？”  
Lewis摇头：“都不是。”  
Nico后退半步，颓然倒进靠椅，把手插进头发。  
“我们不该这样见面。”  
“所以你在期待什么？”  
“我冷静下来了。”Nico平复着呼吸，“我们没必要发展到这一步。我现在是拥有执业资格的哨兵辅导师，你不需要预约，只管来学会找我就行。”  
Lewis冷笑一声：“然后去折腾什么催眠、冥想、正念瑜伽那套？看在老天的份上，你该不会真以为我相信新闻官让我背诵的那些台词吧？你最清楚这些所谓的治疗技术不过是自我安慰的幌子，能够结束每一个哨兵的痛苦的办法，只有高潮，和死亡。”  
“每个人都会遭遇存在主义危机，不论是哨兵，还是普通人。”Nico觉得自己需要一杯酒，“只是你……你可以有其他的方式去对抗。你的身份不仅仅是MSF的首席哨兵。有很多比地位和荣誉更重要的东西，当你觉察到那个能让你真正平静下来的事物，你就会获得自由。”  
“对你来说，使你获得自由的就是Vivian，不是吗？”  
Nico根本无法直视Lewis的笑容。精神屏障没有任何意义，他能感觉到Lewis所感受到的，那些狂乱的思绪，激烈的情感，像浓雾一般扼住他的喉咙。  
“老天啊。”  
Nico控制不住落泪。他开始抽泣，因为Lewis的感受。他不知道该怎么向妻子解释这一切，Vivian甚至仍然希望他和Lewis可以重修旧好。他会在每一次Lewis受伤时感知到幻痛，Lewis的愤怒会让他不小心打翻手里的面粉盆，Lewis的悲伤会让他在陪着孩子玩耍时突然哭泣。Vivian会问他发生了什么，而他能够找到的借口，仅仅是“哨兵感官的并发症”。  
Lewis也一样。他们两个谁都不能幸免。  
“Nico。”Lewis伸手擦掉Nico的眼泪，让金发男人正视自己的眼睛，“你知道答案。”  
_不。求你了。别说出来。_  
“你就是让我获得自由的答案。”  
这不是真的。不可能是真的。他知道Lewis正在入侵自己的精神，却毫无反抗之力。他的本能同样在渴望与自己的哨兵结合。Lewis想要他，Lewis渴望他，Lewis会征服他。这不是Nico期待的，只是他快要被Lewis的情感的巨浪拍碎，根本无从分辨哪一部分是他真实的感受。  
_在我的皮肤上点燃火焰。拥抱我，吻我，把你献给我，如同亚伯献上羔羊。_  
Nico的上衣被Lewis丢到房间的另一头。他感觉自己漂浮在空中，就像在收看一场离奇的色情表演。从很早之前，Nico就觉得Lewis有种特别的眼神，冰冷而深情，像是教堂屋顶的霜。你在看向哪里？你在对谁祈祷？你的到来是为了拯救众人的罪愆，还是怒斥尘世的堕落？  
“我还记得我第一次见到你的时候。”Lewis居高临下地看着他，“你被你的父亲推出来，和我打招呼。你知道当时我在想什么吗？”  
他意识到另一个男人的器官正在进入自己的身体，而他感到满足，充实，欣喜，欢愉。Lewis用拇指拂去他眼角的汗水，落下几个轻柔的宽恕之吻。  
“真是个金子般的男孩啊。他看起来那么纯真和完美，完美到了似乎生来就应当被摔碎。我憎恨于你所拥有的一切，又痴迷于你因这土壤而结出的果实，所以我要摘下你，我要让你和我一同背负被放逐的罪孽。”  
Nico的身体不由自主地拱起，去迎合Lewis的动作。他的知觉本能地顺从着欲望，攀向一切肌肤交融的地方。他甚至进入了Lewis的精神，那座空无一人的华丽宫殿，盛大的烟花在中庭绽放，却只能在没有观众的寂寥中坠落。  
_进来吧，Lewis。_ 他的意识在消融，溶解于斑斓多彩的神经火花之间。Lewis的手指陷入他的皮肤，然后是肌肉，骨骼，内脏，灵魂。  
“哈。Ibiza，对吗？”  
Lewis讥讽地笑了。  
_不，请不要，不要再更深入了。_ 所有的电流汇聚成光束，照进他意识中唯一的安全所。在那里，他毫无防备，仅供疲惫的灵魂作片刻小憩；海岸线永远碧蓝清澈，只有宁静和安全。  
“你知道，我现在就可以让你变成疯子。”Lewis抚摸着Nico的脸颊，然后是颈动脉，然后是锁骨，和心脏。他知道自己应该害怕，但他现在却想把自己送到Lewis的獠牙之下。黑豹站在床边，嘴里咬着奄奄一息的信天翁。  
我恐怕受伤了。Nico知道自己的知觉并不可靠，但他绝不会在Lewis如此粗暴的动作下还能保持毫发无伤。他的痛觉被麻痹了，就像磕多了迷幻剂的瘾君子，体内只剩下灭顶的快感。  
“你不会把今晚看到或听到的任何事情说出去。”Lewis用吻封住Nico的唇舌，“因为你已经无法说出口了。”  
就在这瞬间，所有感觉重新回到Nico的身体。他立刻抓住床沿开始干呕，极度的恐惧让他全身发抖，下半身的剧痛又令他恶心。他的精神动物缩成一小团，钻到窗帘背后，而他只能在连续不断的呕吐冲动中找到呼吸，以免他在Lewis面前更进一步失态。  
Lewis穿上自己的衣服，一边欣赏Nico呕吐的模样。Nico终于能抬起头，他看着Lewis，声音嘶哑。  
“……我本来就没打算说出去。”  
“出于保险考虑。”Lewis拿起柜子上的酒杯，给自己倒了点气泡水，“感谢你教会我不要相信任何人。”  
“你强奸了我。”吐出这个词时，Nico感到的不是屈辱，而是悲哀，“这是强奸。”  
“你可以拿着医疗区的监控告诉所有人是我强奸了你。”Lewis像是听到了一个离谱的笑话，“每个哨兵都知道，结合过的哨兵与向导之间那可怕到滑稽的吸引力，根本不会因为你娶了一个女人或者有多少个孩子而改变。”  
Nico笑起来，他意识到自己这次是真的流泪了。  
“承认吧，Lewis，你只是因为害怕罢了。你害怕我会利用对你的了解和影响力伤害你，所以你必须要找到我的把柄，必须要操控我。你太胆小，以至于无法相信任何人。”  
代替Lewis说话的，是黑豹的咆哮。信天翁挣扎着站起来，它引以为傲的翅膀已经折断，只能依靠双脚蹒跚着爬回主人身边。Nico抱起自己的精神动物，与Lewis的黑豹对视。  
“我承认我的确犯了一些错……信天翁一生只会陪伴一只伴侣，但我爱上了两个人。”  
Lewis看向墙壁，黑豹依旧警惕地亮出牙齿，爪子陷入地面。  
他以为这些道理很简单，以为Lewis会理解他的想法，就像过去那么多年的并肩作战，那么多次进入彼此的精神一样理所当然。  
“我做出了选择。”Nico说，“我没有选你。这并不是因为你或者我做错了什么，只是……只是我和你的道路在这里就必须要分开了。我没有抛弃你，我仍然需要你，你知道，你一定明白。”  
Lewis沉默着，沉默几乎有一个世纪那么长久。他想从Lewis冷漠而得体的表情里看出一些东西，他希望出现的东西，然而Lewis只是沉默，如同一尊纪念堂里的雕像。  
“但是我爱你。”Lewis说，“我他妈的爱过你。我只爱过你一个人。”  
Nico捂住额头。他知道这不公平。确实不公平。在爱这件事上，Lewis和他并不平等。Lewis的经历让他无法像Nico一样，可以拥有充沛而完善的亲密关系，Lewis只能抓住自己可以抓住的一切，然后占领，掠夺，直到他彻底地拥有或者毁灭，直到他变成孤身一人。  
“这只是……我不明白为什么我们要变成这样。”  
“因为你是Nico Rosberg，而我是Lewis Hamilton。”  
“你知道这不是真话。”Nico看着他，充满谴责，“你是有理由的。Toto知道你今晚来找我了吗？”  
“去他妈的Toto。”Lewis冷笑，“你最好离MSF的哨兵远一点。不管Max还是Charles，或者其他的年轻人，这里是我的地盘，我说了算。MSF绝不会和学会达成协议，同意哨兵辅导师入驻。带着你的大使头衔滚回去。”  
“你希望Max和Charles变成未来的你我吗？”Nico反问道。  
“我，根本，他妈的，毫不关心。”Lewis站起身，笑容里的讽刺变得更浓，“因为你这样的逃兵，在MSF里是第一个，也会是唯一一个。Max是你们的计划制造出来的疯狂男孩，Horner只想给他养的驴子套上缰绳，所以把Max硬塞给了Daniel；而你们希望Max更加温顺可控，便于复制他的成功，所以打上了Charles的主意。但你，你背后的学会和Horner所代表的势力，不过是群短视的逐利者。哨兵的本能就是战斗和侵略，只有哨兵才能成为真正的向导，因为只有哨兵才能激发出另一个哨兵最本能的欲望。”  
Lewis笑起来，这是一个令人生寒的，充满血腥味的笑容。  
“杀戮和破坏的欲望。”


	15. Phantom Pain

  
Lewis刚走进办公室，就立刻抱住垃圾桶开始疯狂呕吐。W连队的负责人Toto Wolff从办公桌后走到Lewis身边，递给他一瓶没开封的水。  
“操。”Lewis轻声说，“操。”  
他的脚还在发软，只能跪在地上，忍受身体里的幻痛与恶心。对他来说，强奸Nico没有任何快感，他感受到的痛苦甚至超过受害者，因为大部分时间，Lewis为了控制Nico，麻痹了对方的知觉，于是他只能独自品尝自己亲手种下的苦果。  
Toto在哨兵身边坐下，敏锐地发现了Lewis脖子和背后的抓痕。  
“你是不是……”  
“这是控制精神最简单的方法。”Lewis漱完口，把水吐进垃圾桶，“他几乎没反抗。只要他尝试说出今晚的事，他的潜意识就会用痛苦和羞辱阻止他开口。”  
“但是我没说过让你去犯罪。”Toto心平气和地说。  
“你也说过不会干涉我的行动方式，只要我和你在根本利益上仍然保持一致。”  
“很好。”Toto听起来不太高兴，但他一向不会太多干涉自己管辖的哨兵。或许正是因为自由放任得太多，才会让Lewis和Nico走到今天。Nico带着首席哨兵的荣誉退役，是Toto所能想出的最好的补偿，对于Nico为建设W联队所做的一切，但他没有想到，这会让Lewis那么不满。  
Lewis理解Toto的做法。他当然理解，他只是不想接受。失去Nico对他而言，就像是孩子第一次得知圣诞老人并不存在一样的破灭，他对于这个世界最后的幻想与期待，最后的一丝柔软和温情，也都随着Nico的离开而湮灭。  
他不想接受自己从来就不是谁的唯一。  
Lewis终于能站起身，Toto才回到自己的椅子上坐下，用低沉的声音说：“你有什么需要向我汇报的吗？”  
“你可以不用担心Nico在之后的听证会上作出对MSF不利的发言了。学会没有足够的筹码说服委员会，让哨兵辅导师进驻MSF。”Lewis恢复了他一贯的虚伪与得体，“哨兵学会一直想往MSF安插人手，但是MSF必须保持它在组织结构和遴选体系上的相对独立，否则无国界部队就会被一些我们并不那么希望打交道的势力操纵……至少现在，三家财团的相互掣肘反而能达成一种平衡。对我们有利的平衡。”  
“Daimler公司与MSF的战略合作关系，是目前我最关心的事情。只要合作继续，你的首席哨兵头衔就没那么容易易主。”Toto说，“我不知道Nico在尝试操纵些什么，实际上他还留在MSF的时候，我就已经有些看不透他。现在他又作为学会大使访问，并且还打算在之后出席听证会，我不得不以他的身份来揣测他的动机，是为了利用这次行动中的失误，来向MSF发难。但做这些对他来说有任何意义吗？”  
“他恨我。”Lewis面无表情，“这就是理由。”  
“……”  
Toto一时无言以对。Lewis不想指出Toto正在推卸责任的事实，尽管他们都知道，当初率先打破协议的是Nico，Lewis立刻还以颜色，接下来一切都失控了，直到Nico最终离开MSF。他不是没有问过Nico，关于为什么必须要赢得首席哨兵头衔，甚至利用种种手段向整个团队施压的理由。而Nico的回答很简单，简单到他至今不能接受。  
_我想结束这一切，Lewis。_  
 _到底是什么让你忍无可忍？为什么必须要抛弃我？抛弃你为之奋斗了一生的事业？甚至对抗你过去效忠的团队和组织？为什么抛弃你的战友，你的同伴，这个世界上唯一一个能够进入你的心灵深处的人？_ 他问了很多很多，但Nico只是摇头，然后试图给他一个拥抱。  
Lewis把Nico推开了。  
_不要怜悯我。绝不要试图用这种廉价的温情安抚我。我不是什么迷路的小孩，我是Lewis Hamilton，这个世界上最强大，最优秀的哨兵与战士。_  
而Nico看起来是那么痛苦，几乎让他觉得楚楚可怜。这该死的心灵感应，他无法抑制对向导的依恋和关怀。  
_我必须得到它……这是代价。我不指望你理解，但是我仍然爱你，Lewis，你是我生命不可或缺的一部分，我们几乎认识一辈子了。所以不要这样对我，请不要——_  
Lewis停止回忆。他甚至不知道刚才的片刻走神是他自己的缘故，还是几百米外Nico的精神活动所导致。他开始寻找自己的精神屏障，至少能稍微遏制住脑子里不断飘飞的思绪。尽管还只过去了三年，他的记忆已经变得斑驳失真，分不清他们当时到底说了哪些话，做了什么事，其中混杂了几分捏造与幻想。  
等到Lewis回过神，Toto已经说了好一会儿话了。  
“……Max Verstappen现在怎样？”  
“他掉进了自己的回忆里，但现在已经苏醒了，是Leclerc把他从迷失状态下拉出来的。”  
“Christian不会对此感到高兴的。”Toto用手指敲击着桌面，“他的宝贝Max和SF联队的金童混到一起，而且亲密到了这种程度。Max会不择手段地得到自己的向导，对Mattia来说，也是个大麻烦。”  
“我不这样想。”Lewis说，“Max比我们预料中的要更……我不知道是谁的影响，但他甚至没有尝试控制Daniel，至少在过去几年间都没有。这次Daniel受伤很可能也并非出自他的本意。他不是会在行动中报复同伴的人。SSG的哨兵擅长精神攻击，利用Max去攻击Daniel可以说是一石二鸟。”  
“直到目前，SSG还没有宣布对本次绑架事件负责。”Toto说，“这不像他们的行事风格……哨兵自卫队喜欢彰显实力，来证明他们所宣称哨兵高人一等的理念。我甚至觉得这次是他们在试探MSF，想看看我们的哨兵能够和他们抗衡到何种程度。”  
“那么他们应该先盯上我才对。还是说SSG没有这个胆量？”  
“Charles是新兵。”Toto说出重点。  
“那就能说得通了。但仍然有些不对劲……我说不上来。或许是因为我的任务完成得太轻松了。”  
“也可能只是因为你太优秀了，Lewis。如果你觉得SSG没有对他们下杀手这点很奇怪的话，实际上这群恐怖分子的原则就是不杀害哨兵，因为所有哨兵在他们看来都是同胞，另一种高等人类。”  
Lewis眯起眼睛。他没有天真到会相信Toto对自己说的每一句话，尤其是在Nico从他手里抢走首席哨兵的头衔之后，关于他和Toto的关系，绝对坦诚或许并不是最好的策略，但他也不介意继续维持面上的尊重与合作。至少目前他们对彼此的利益来说，仍然是不可或缺的同伴。  
“不管怎样，我还是很高兴我们的同伴能够回到身边，并且康复。”Lewis换了个话题，“你觉得我在听证会上应该穿什么？”  
  
  
基地的另一边，Max和Charles并不知道自己已经成为其他人的重点讨论对象。Max坐在床上，和Charles的精神动物讲述自己的童年遭遇，另一个男孩的眉头越皱越紧。  
“你的爸爸是个大混蛋。”Charles总结，“我的爸爸永远不会把我送进研究所当成实验动物，虽然他已经不在了，但是我知道他绝对不会这么做。任何一个正常的父亲都做不出。”  
“我只是想让他高兴，而且他现在还算高兴，所以……我不是很想去计较这些。”Max揉弄着小猫的耳朵，“毕竟他是我父亲。”  
“Rosberg和你说的计划又有什么关系？他应该不仅仅只是一个成果吧。”  
“他现在是哨兵学会的大使，尽管没有什么实际的职权，但他可以利用学会的影响力对MSF进行舆论监督甚至问责。”Max看向四周的墙壁，“我对这些斗争没有兴趣，但是当你成为计划的一部分，你就会不可避免地卷入其中。我只是觉得这些东西很烦人。”  
“事情就是这样。它发生在你身上，你就只能接受它的存在。”医疗区的另一间病房里，绿眼睛的男孩在被子下抱住自己的膝盖，“有时候我会忍不住想，Jules的死是否本可以避免。我不知道太多细节，尽管在撤下生命维持系统之前，Jules的精神一直和我保持着联系。我知道他很痛苦，那些插进他身体的管子和针头，还有频繁的抢救。但是我就是没有办法下定决心。我们都做不到。”  
“现在我们都只能放手了。”  
片刻无言。Max忽然开口：“你介意让我……和我分享你的精神世界吗？我是说，在你帮了我之后……”  
“你并不欠我什么。”Charles笑起来，“你需要帮助，每个人都有需要帮助的时候。就当我还了你的人情。”  
Max有些不解：“我和你……以前认识吗？”  
Charles无奈叹气，接下来他花了几分钟时间，让Max回忆起他们第一次见面时的争吵，以及之后发生的事。Max显然难以置信，他的脸皱成一团。  
“你是说，我因为你的缘故在竞赛里拿了第二？这太扯淡了。我从来就没有在青少年组别拿过第一以外的名次。”  
“如果这就是你选择性失忆的理由，我一点也不意外。”Charles忍住翻白眼的冲动，以免他的精神动物对Max露出过于不屑的表情，“顺便一提，第二年是你赢了。”  
“哦，那就可以解释了。”Max笑嘻嘻地揉着小猫的肚子，黑足猫很想逃跑，但只能在Max的魔爪下发出喵喵的抗议，“我真希望我还记得那天是如何进入你的精神世界的，或许我就能做得更好一些。”  
“比如在新兵考核的时候打败我。”Charles吐槽。  
“这也包括在内。”Max大笑。  
“你知道吗，Max。我在MSF第一次见到你，就觉得你是个狂妄自大、目中无人的混蛋。”Charles说，“所以我并不想把你和那个帮过我的人联系起来。但事实证明，你的确可能是个不那么糟糕的混蛋。”  
“所以不如尝试一下做我的粉丝？”  
“去你的。”  
“可不要爱上我，小野猫。”Max怪声怪气地说，气得黑足猫立刻给Max赏了一爪子，迅速翻身跑到墙边。Max活动了一下肩膀，看向床头的电子钟。  
“Charles，你要休息了吗？”  
“鉴于你是个非常烦人的睡美人，和不怎么理想的谈话对象，我的回答是‘没错’。”  
“回去的路上小心，或许会有其他半夜睡不着的哨兵。”  
“得了吧，黑足猫是捕食成功率最高的猫科动物，比你的狮子要靠谱多了。”小猫冲Max打了个哈欠，前掌撑地，伸了个大懒腰，Charles也开始感到倦意来袭，“晚安，Max。”  
“晚安，Charles。”  
  
  



	16. Carousel

  
Daniel睁开眼睛。  
列车平缓前行，车厢里的装潢像是一百多年前横跨美洲大陆的老式蒸汽火车：煤油灯，木质的椅子，还有地面散落的报纸和木屑。他的腰间有一把左轮，身上披着伊斯特伍德式的牛仔斗篷，窗外沙尘滚滚，与过去他无数个梦境中的画面别无二致。  
这里是他的安全岛。一个人的精神世界里最为隐密，也最为安全的地方。为了缓解超人五感所带来的压力，大多数哨兵都会建立自己的安全岛，只有经过本人允许的事物才能出现在这片意识领域之中。安全岛上存放着美好的回忆，可爱的事物，以及一切能够使哨兵感到平和，并且能够信任的东西。  
Daniel知道自己并非主动跌入意识的深处。他还能回想起被Max的精神动物攻击时的疼痛，于是他低头看向自己的身体，果然发现腹部正在汩汩渗血。  
“你不会死的。”  
一个英俊的青年站在Daniel面前，用手抚平他的伤口。青年穿着羊毛面料的西装，领带用的是上好的丝绸，五官端正，美中不足的是牙齿有些不整齐，小小的缺点反而让他在笑起来的时候显得更亲切可爱。  
“Jules。”Daniel释然地笑了，“好久不见。”  
“我一直在这儿等着你。”Jules在他面前坐下，打开一瓶发泡酒，给他们俩都倒上一杯，“有什么新闻吗？”  
“你已经都知道了，毕竟你是我意识的一部分。”Daniel笑起来，“实际上我和你并没有那么亲密，在你还活着的时候。我不知道为什么你会出现在我的安全岛里，就好像你从一开始就存在。或许正因为你是个死人，我的潜意识才会塑造出你的形象。”  
“因为你感到遗憾和愧疚。你希望能改变更多，却无能为力。”Jules微笑着吐出真相，真正的Jules绝不会用这种语气说话。幽默的另一面是冷嘲热讽，就像Daniel的另一面是玩世不恭，疏离，自我封闭。爽朗的笑容比冷漠的扑克脸要管用得多。几乎所有人都被他骗了过去，以至于相信Daniel Ricciardo是个积极强大，可以乐观面对一切困境的好向导。  
而他心中的列车一直沿着圆形的轨道运行，就像原地绕圈的旋转木马，从未真正前进。  
“这里，埋葬着你所有抛弃的东西。你的家庭，爱情，梦想，信念，自由。你真的爱过任何人吗？还是说，你只是擅长在失去之后，再回到原地哀悼？”  
“你是对的。”Daniel反而感到安心下来，“我很早就不会真正去爱一个人了。第一个女孩的家人发现我是哨兵之后，就立刻从当地搬走了。我知道，纯粹的爱情对我来说，已经变成遥不可及的神话。因为我作为哨兵的能力，以及我作为MSF士兵的身份，我与任何一个人的结合，最终都会变成各方角逐利益的战场。而我的抵抗手段，就是孤独。”  
“所以你伤害了Max，代价是你自己加倍地受伤。”  
“没错。”  
“一个可悲的故事。”  
“喜剧的内核始终是荒诞与悲哀。”  
他与死者一同举杯。车窗外正在爆发一场战争，牛仔骑士们举枪追逐印第安人，而另一些身着华服的移民则像牲口一样，被原住民战士拖去割下头皮。  
“我们都必须做出选择，选择自己的立场，选择杀戮或者拯救，选择破坏或者创造，选择剥削或者反抗。文明从诞生之初就伴随着掠夺，我们掠夺彼此，掠夺自然，掠夺一切可见或无形的事物，甚至于远在银河那头的小行星，或者他人心中的位置。”Jules打开车窗，热浪与沙砾一同挤进车厢，强风让人睁不开眼，“是谁赋予了谁掠夺的权利？谁又生来比谁高人一等？”  
“是恐惧。最原始的恐惧，被捕食者的恐惧。我们害怕被掠夺，所以才举起武器掠夺他人。Daniel，你的思绪如哲学家般深邃而透彻，可你的感情却如诗人般敏感易碎。没有人真正了解你，或许永远不会出现。这并不是因为你拒绝了谁，只是因为没有人能穿透你的所有面具，抵达这片未开化的荒原。”  
“你或许是最接近的那个存在。”Daniel看着Jules的面容，“你有一种强大的灵感……近乎宿命的力量，在生与死的边界之间。这就是为什么我不能让其他人进入我的精神世界的原因。我必须把你藏起来。”  
Jules抿嘴微笑。Daniel呼出一口气。  
“你还没有死，对吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
“你还存在于这个世界上的某个地方。”Daniel把左轮手枪放到桌上，用右手按住枪把，“你是某个人植入我思维的形象。你想要告诉我某个讯息。这样就能解释为什么我和Jules没有太多交集，却会在意识深处出现Jules的形象。”  
“很有趣的推理。我在听着。”  
“我是Jules被袭击后第一个赶到现场的哨兵，当时我立刻尝试唤醒Jules的意识，并且在直升机把Jules送到后方医院的路上一直保持着精神连接。也就是在那之后，我总是会在意识深处见到你。”  
“可能是一种创伤后应激障碍。”  
“但你没有变成我的阻碍。”Daniel说，“你变成了我的一部分。你就是Jules，对吗？”  
永远停留在二十五岁的青年对他露出一个腼腆的笑容。他记得这个笑，是他在训练所第一次见到Jules时，法国男孩不好意思地向他求助时的微笑。  
_可以帮我看看自动售货机出了什么问题吗？_  
_噢，它经常这样。你是新人吧，要来罐能量饮料吗？_  
“你知道答案，Daniel。”Jules握住他的右手。沙尘越来越猛烈，以至于Jules必须大声喊话，才能让Daniel听见，“你得离开了！”  
“等……”  
Daniel还没来得及说出一个完整的单词，就被甩出了自己的梦境。他全身酸痛，头昏脑涨，就像刚刚从鲸鱼的胃里被呕吐出来一样，不适感如同海草缠绕着他。他意识到自己在病房里，身边是医生欣慰的脸，但他没有精力回应对方。  
他还记得Jules尚未对自己说出的话。精神世界就是这么离奇，Jules的声音仍然回荡在他耳边。  
**你和我一样，都选择用自己的方式，保护所爱之人。**  
Daniel闭上眼，躺回柔软的枕头。他希望自己还能拥有一段无梦的睡眠。  
  
  
“Charles。”  
听到门推开的声音，Charles立刻闭上眼睛，假装熟睡。Seb没有开灯，而是在沙发上坐下。  
“我知道你还醒着。”  
Charles没有回头，黑足猫的耳朵从被子后方露出来，权当是给队友的问好。  
“你现在怎样？”Seb问。  
“……还不错。胸口有点疼。”  
“你已经恢复得很快了。需要止疼药的话，我可以帮你找医生开一点。”  
“我感觉还行。止疼药会让我昏昏沉沉的，睡着就没事了。”  
“你睡得好吗？”  
“挺好的。”Charles说，“谢谢你的关心。”  
Seb忍不住微微摇头。  
“并不是Mattia要求我过来的。只是作为队友来看看你的情况。你没必要这么提防我。”  
“谢谢。”Charles转身看向Seb，“我是真心的。”  
“你到现在都没有向导。”  
“我一直在接受辅导，你知道的，哨兵学院会提供针对性的训练，帮助哨兵适应不同种类的工作环境。我现在也会去找辅导师，当然，辅导师都会经过联队的考察。”  
“你从来没有和同一名辅导师维持定期咨询超过一个月，距离你上一次拜访辅导师，也已经有八个月之久了。”Seb说，“你在服用抑制中枢神经活跃的药物吗？”  
“没有。”Charles斩钉截铁地回答道。  
“我倒希望你在吃药……”Seb咕哝着，“毕竟这真的不太好受。”  
Charles眨眨眼睛。  
“很抱歉，我的加入让你的搭档离开了……”  
“这就没必要了。”Seb打断Charles的话头，“不要诋毁你自己的努力，Kimi和我也不需要你的道歉。我们都知道MSF的游戏规则，执行任务很重要，政治斗争也很重要。你是个好招牌，年轻，强大，还有动人的故事，委员会喜欢你，大众也会喜欢你。只是……我甚至都不知道应不应该对你说这些。”  
Seb忽然沉默了，Charles有些不解，但并未发话。过了一会儿，一只松鼠跳上Charles的床头，附在他耳边。  
_不要相信其他人。_  
_包括你吗？_  
_如果你认为有必要，是的，连我也不要相信。_  
_为什么？_  
_你会明白的。_  
Seb挑起眉毛，Charles知道，他们真正的对话已经结束了。Seb假装自己刚从精神世界清醒过来，用沉痛的语气说：  
“对于Jules的意外，我很遗憾。我唯一能做的就是完成任务，但你会成为他的继承者，完成他没能做到的梦想。”  
“我想Jules也希望如此。”Charles说着，和Seb交换了一个了然的眼神。  
“如果你需要向导的话，可以来找我。”  
“非常感谢。”  
房门重新关上。Charles松开拳头，他的掌心被指甲按出深深的印痕。或许可以去找Max。他的头脑中忽然掠过这个念头，但很快被打消了。从Seb出现的那瞬间，他就立刻感受到了来自于Seb的不安。他知道有些事情正在发生，然而所有人都挣扎于各自的处境，没有谁能为他指引方向。  
奇怪的是，他有种直觉，那就是Max不会因此改变。和Max待在一起不会给他带来安全感，这和Jules给予他的支持完全不同。他会变得亢奋，敏锐，攻击性十足，仿佛冰封的血液再次开始沸腾，五感化作锋利的爪牙；就像草原的风，地底的火，云间的雷电，与狂吼的怒涛。  
这一切令他活转过来，让他想起自己依然是个战士，并且永远都是战士。  
Charles的心逐渐平静下来。  



	17. Hide and seek

  
突然之间，Charles不再同Max说话了。事情始于Max想去探望已经能自如行走的Charles，结果却扑了个空。他以为阿塞拜疆基地并不大，迟早能在某处遇到Charles，结果Charles总会在他找到机会搭讪之前迅速走开。  
Max很不解，也非常委屈。他隔着两张桌子，看向正在同Pierre谈笑风生的Charles，愤愤地咬扁嘴里的吸管。两个男孩在用法语交流，发音比平时要更柔和，他可以通过自己偷偷抛出的知觉末梢，感受到愉悦和信任。突然间，他忍无可忍，索性端着餐盘，直接走向那张桌子，在Charles身边坐下。  
Pierre睁大眼睛，视线在Max和Charles之间游移，而Charles拿起纸巾，优雅地擦干净嘴角，拿起餐盘，向Pierre露出微笑。  
“Je suis rassasié.”  
“Au revoir？”  
“Ciao. ”  
Max独自坐在原地，脸色难看。Charles完全没有把他放在眼里，向Pierre道别后，便走去回收餐盘的地方。法国人尴尬地看着Max，一时间想不出什么能说的话。  
“……晚上好？”  
“我一点也不好。”Max硬邦邦地说，“被人无视的感觉糟糕极了。”  
“噢，的确令人难过，不过我想你应该很快就可以适应了……等等！Max！不要用你的精神动物吼我！”  
食堂里没有其他的哨兵，所以Max故意让他的狮子在他们周围绕了一圈，才把精神动物召回。Pierre松了口气，接下来用难以置信的语气谴责道：“我想这样做并不能解决问题。”  
“抱歉。”Max毫无歉意地说。  
“只是……Charles就是这种性格，我甚至说不清到底是被他无视比较糟糕，还是他对着你假装微笑更糟糕。”Pierre抓抓脖子后面的头发，“他不太好相处，如果是说交朋友的话。”  
“那你们两个是怎么成为朋友的？”  
Pierre不好意思地笑笑：“我们一起长大，挤过一张床，半夜和朋友们凑在一块打游戏，还因为喝酒被学校的训练官抓住警告，总之干了不少蠢事。”  
Max继续咬吸管。他只有很短暂的关于学校和集体生活的少年回忆，源于他过早加入MSF，也因为被父亲剥夺了享受童年的机会。但他从未觉得遗憾，因为他知道自己一定要成为MSF的首席哨兵，最优秀的战士，直到现在，他才忽然意识到自己从未了解Charles所过的一种生活，也不知道怎么主动和另一个同龄人交朋友。  
Pierre小心地观察着Max：“你和他怎么了？”  
“只是想谢谢他之前和我一起搭档作战。”Max说，“以及我很高兴看到他能活蹦乱跳。”  
“我还以为你们俩关系不好。”Pierre说，“他不怎么提起过你，看到你气势汹汹走过来，就好像要和他打一架似的。”  
“那他还真是差劲，连跟我坐在一块的胆量都没有。”Max说。  
“可能这就是你没法和Charles交朋友的原因。”Pierre吐槽。  
“我对跟他交朋友没有兴趣。”Max粗声粗气地说，但他还是把身体向前探了一些，“你是向导？”  
“唔。你还是第一次问起我的事。”  
“只管告诉我。”  
Pierre宽容地耸肩：“没错。不过我没有做过Charles的向导，出于对朋友的尊重。当然，他的精神世界也很难进入就是了。”  
“那么你有没有尝试过……”Max试图找个不那么露骨的词语，Pierre立刻理解了。  
“结合？不，我没有。这件事需要慎重，哨兵与向导的结合是不可逆的，它比婚姻来得可怕多了……至少你可以选择和妻子或者丈夫的相处方式，甚至离婚，却无法切断与精神伴侣的联系。而且说到底，并不是你想要和谁结合，就能够成功联系到一起的。你和对方都必须是彼此最为特别的那个人。”Pierre舀起一勺布丁，“这种关系很有魅力，但也非常危险。反面例子我们都已经见过了。”  
“Lewis会为了这句话起诉你。”他们俩都开始笑起来，Max进一步问道，“那么是不是结合过的搭档，都会有……”  
Max用手比划出交配的动作，Pierre显然被他的保守逗乐了。  
“强烈的精神共鸣的确很容易引起性方面的吸引力，但这种结合是比一见钟情要更为持久深刻的激情……我见过它的力量。它是一种可以跨越时空的影响力，没法用科学解释。你和你的伴侣心有灵犀，感其所感，痛其所痛，此生无法磨灭，就连死后都……抱歉。”  
Pierre忽然打住了。他似乎意识到自己说出了某些非常隐私的事情，对一个不恰当的谈话对象。Max很想向Pierre大叫，说Charles已经看过他所有的回忆，说他应当有权力了解Charles经历的一切，说这不公平，说他可以做更多，说他不想忍受Charles的冷漠疏离，说他讨厌被拒绝和抛弃……  
说他想要Charles留下。为他留下。  
Pierre察觉到Max的情绪开始波动。该死的向导天赋。  
“你的确很在乎Charles。”Pierre试探着说。  
Max没有回答。他不太擅长隐藏自己的情绪，稍微敏锐一些的哨兵都能立刻看透他的感受，他从来不觉得这是个问题，毕竟作战中并不需要压抑自己的愤怒。  
噢。是愤怒。他一直都很愤怒。  
小鹿轻轻用头顶了顶Max的胳膊。向导真是一群神奇的人类，好像他们生来就懂得如何关照其他人的感受似的。Max舒服了一些，但他们都不想再往对方的精神世界深入了。  
“你们之间发生了什么吗？”Pierre问，“如果你觉得不必要，可以不说。只是和Charles打交道需要很多耐心……我或许可以告诉他，你并没有恶意，但这需要时间。你们两个都并不是……稳定的类型。”  
Max撅起嘴。他知道Pierre说的是事实，但凡他有一星半点儿成为向导的可能性，就应该在成年前显示出来。Charles更加不会是个向导，虽然顶着一张温顺又无害的脸蛋，但是任何一个哨兵都能感受到Charles身上散发出的气场。像雨水一般诉说着忧伤的气场。  
他们不可能成为Lewis Hamilton和Nico Rosberg，或者Sebastian Vettel和Kimi Raikkonen那样的关系。他和Charles都不是彼此需要的那个人，尽管Max的心灵正在大叫着他必须得到Charles，声称他不能错过这个带着雨水气味的哨兵，尤其是他已经决定不再向Daniel索求更多回应之后。他一向听从直觉，但这次他没有那么确信了。有些事在一点一滴地改变着他，或许是在他被Daniel拒绝的时刻，或许是当他意识到自己伤害了Daniel感情的时刻，或许是他清楚地知道自己即将咬穿蜜獾的喉咙，却无法遏制体内狂欢的杀戮本能的时刻。  
Charles可能比他以为的要易碎更多，所以才拒绝让其他人进入自己的精神世界。Max逐渐理解到其他人也会感到痛苦，理解自己认为正确的方式可能并不一定适合解决问题，他开始慢慢意识到，爱是一种比渴望更深厚复杂的感情，远远不止占有那么简单。  
天哪。他爱Charles。这种事有可能吗？  
“Max，你在……困惑什么？”Pierre问得很小心，因为他并没有太多和Max打交道的经验。Max抓乱自己精心打理过的发型，最后烦躁地起身。  
“我得回宿舍了。”  
Pierre仍旧很担心：“有什么事可以和我商量，如果你需要的话。”  
“谢谢。你是个很不错的向导，Pierre。”  
  
  
Max还是非常烦躁，甚至比之前更烦了。他有好些日子没能见到Daniel，他的向导似乎一直在应付Horner的盘问，同委员会周旋。听证会即将召开，如果Nico Rosberg说出是他差点将Daniel的精神动物咬死，哨兵学会一定不会放弃这个向MSF发难的大好机会。他只能祈祷Ros不要捅出去，或者有什么人能阻止Ros在听证会上开口。  
只是他能感觉到有些事在发生，一些不可逆转的决定即将作出，甚至于他的感情都在为此做好准备。他不希望Daniel离开自己，哪怕他和Daniel永远不会结合。他享受这样的搭档关系，享受Daniel的宠爱，以及他因此得到的任性的特权，但是他也能意识到，有一些浪漫的激情已经消失了。他不会幻想Daniel的身体，以及更深入和亲密的接触。他希望Daniel一切都好，可以过一种真正乐在其中的生活，哪怕这样的生活里不包括Max，因为他爱Daniel，他已经是一个成熟的、知道什么是爱，以及如何去爱的男人了。  
可是他不知道该怎么面对Charles。他愿意相信Charles不会借所知的秘密来伤害和攻击自己，因为Charles和他一样，都是自尊心过高的哨兵，不可能接受用这种手段和自己的同伴竞争。但是他仍然会不安，他在Charles身上所感受到的那种棘刺般的忧郁，以及那些轻描淡写的叙述，好像随时都会崩塌的积雪，看起来如此的美丽和平静，几乎令人窒息。  
一个体验过伴侣死亡的哨兵会怎样感受这个世界？Jules和Charles到底是怎样相处的？他们是爱人吗？哪怕Charles尚未成年？他们上过床吗？  
_你该停下了，Max。_ 一个严厉而温柔的声音在他的脑海中响起。 _你在恶意揣测，这会伤害你，也会伤害他。_  
_他已经在伤害我了。_ Max抓住头发。 _为什么他要躲着我？难道不是他把我从回忆里唤醒，主动谈起那么多自己的事情吗？_  
_你知道他很敏感，甚至脆弱。他或许也在迷茫，就像你一样。你得耐心。_  
Max深呼吸几次，感觉自己冷静了不少。他现在头脑清醒，也非常坚决。  
_我很耐心。不过，偶尔也需要强硬一把。_  
某个声音带上笑意。  
_去吧，Max。放出你的野兽。_


	18. Throw-in

  
Charles的确在回避Max。他早就料到以Max的个性，不会轻易放过自己，何况他们已经是分享过不少秘密的共犯了。只是他现在还没有心情处理跟Max的关系，从Seb深夜找他进行所谓的“心理辅导”开始，他就意识到自己不可能假装无事发生了。他很可能会变成迫害者，或者说他进入SF连队这件事，就已经侵害了不少人的利益，其中包括Seb和Kimi。他是个战士，同时也是MSF用以展览和招徕投资的广告牌；他必须符合委员会的要求，走在正确的轨迹之上，哪怕不得不伤害其他人。  
因为这是Jules将要背负的。这是他所继承的，Jules的命运。他为了实现Jules和自己的梦想，向有能力操控这盘棋局的人们支付了代价：自由，自我，还有对这个世界不切实际的期待与幻想。这样也好。Charles想，这样Jules就可以永远保持纯洁和完美，永远被人们铭记，永远被爱。  
他是在Jules死后才知道，哨兵与向导的结合通常会走向怎样的道路，但他可以发誓，他和Jules之间没有任何超过敬爱以外的关系。Jules的所爱另有其人，但Jules同样怀着深厚的爱意关心着自己的哨兵，那个装病逃学的小男孩。这一切发生得顺理成章，就好像Jules一直在等待着Charles的出现，就好像Charles生来就是为了遇到Jules。  
然而故事就这样结束了。他曾经以为自己可以和Jules并肩作战，为Jules的婚礼献上祝福，得到首席哨兵的头衔，退役，在亲友的陪伴下老去。但这一切都不会发生了。不会再有了。他不可能再接受一个新的向导，因为他的精神已经被撕毁了一半，他灵魂的一部分和Jules的遗体一同化为灰烬，他不是完整的了，而那处空洞永远不会被填满，只会随着他失去的东西越来越多，而变得更加庞大，足以吞噬他所有的希望。  
他可以带着这份空虚活下去。Charles揪住自己的胸口，因为那里又开始隐隐作痛。他可以。他必须做到。他曾经拜访过研究情感丧失的学者，对方解释道，幻痛是经历分离或丧失后哨兵最常出现的症状，严重时会引发应激障碍，像他第一次惊恐发作时的情形，有可能会因为刺激再次出现。  
但Charles并不完全相信这个解释。他一直拒绝服用药物，不仅是因为他必须保持感官的敏锐，也因为他相信，这种疼痛是Jules仍然陪伴着他的证据。他一直觉得Jules从未真正离开，哪怕没有任何人相信他的说法。在Jules昏迷的九个月期间，他一直反复因为Jules的痛苦而感到不适，呕吐，甚至晕倒。直到葬礼后，他的症状终于有所缓解，但疼痛并没有消失。  
Jules还活着。Jules仍然在这个世界的某个地方受苦。他无法不去相信这个荒谬无稽的猜测，因为他的身体仍然在疼痛，因为他的精神仍然在尖叫，因为他的灵魂仍然在寻找。  
Charles抓住椅子的扶手，等待这一轮疼痛退去。他花了点力气才想起自己坐在冥想室里的理由：Seb发出邀请邀请，或者更准确地说，是来自领导层的命令，来为他进行第二次辅导。他拿起纸杯，发现自己的手在颤抖。冥想室的门打开了。  
一只狮子走进房间。  
“老天。”Charles忍不住用上了他最讥讽的语气，“你有必要这样做吗？”  
Max跟在精神动物身后，在Charles对面盘腿坐下。冥想室里回荡着潺潺的流水声，偶尔有清脆的鸟鸣，但仍然无法令Charles放松下来。  
“是我让Seb把你叫到这儿来的，不然我不知道怎样才能和你说上话。”Max抓抓下巴，“Seb要我给他弄点酒，我以为他不喝酒的。”  
“是Kimi。”Charles无奈地说，“你实在难缠得超乎我的想象了。”  
“我只是不懂你为什么非得躲着我。”Max问，“你很讨厌我吗？”  
“现在的话，我确实有点讨厌你。”Charles有气无力地说。  
“对不起。但我认为这是有必要的。”  
“你还真是不擅长道歉。”  
Max仍然固执地盯着Charles的眼睛，Charles觉得很疲惫，但同时也无法抵抗精神本能的紧绷。Max会让他亢奋，因为他能感觉到Max的情绪，像火星一样落进他黑暗的梦境。  
“Charles，我只是……想和你多聊聊。我以为我们是朋友了。”  
“举手之劳，你不要自作多情。”Charles挥挥手，“你该出去了，你的狮子让我很不舒服。”  
“我知道你很痛苦。”  
“你不明白。”Charles有些不耐烦，“只求你……离我远点。我真的需要一个人呆着。”  
Max没有挪动。  
“我知道，Charles，我真的知道。”Max把手按在自己的胸口，“我能感觉到。我能感觉到你的疼痛。靠，我走到房间门口就感觉到了。我觉得你必须知道。”  
  
  
这不应该。Charles的大脑拼命抗拒着他所理解的现实。这不应该。Max没道理可以和他的感知同步，他们根本就不可能是一对，他也从来没有向Max开放过自己的精神世界。唯一的解释是Max在说谎，想要骗得他的信任。他用严厉的眼神瞪着Max，试图逼出对方的真话，但Max仍旧是那副固执无知的表情，眼睛蓝得像块玻璃。  
“这样不合常理。”Charles说，“我不明白。”  
“我也不知道为什么。”Max飞快回答，生怕Charles又开始冷脸相对，“但我想这是一个提示……你检查过身体吗？”  
“我很健康，骨裂也已经愈合了。你觉得MSF会允许心脏病人上前线吗？”  
“我想你需要……需要一些支持，精神上的。这种疼痛并不算很严重，但实在太折磨人了。”Max很想用手触碰Charles，最终忍住，“我觉得我必须抓住你，直觉告诉我，你是那个特别的人。我知道这很古怪，毕竟你和我都不是向导，不过何妨一试呢？”  
“你一定误会了什么。”Charles冷漠地说。他不是故意对Max冷淡，只是他讨厌被当成需要关照的人，每个人对他都像对待一碰即碎的瓷娃娃。  
而且他在嫉妒。虽然他并不愿意承认。他极其尖刻地还击道：“更何况你的向导还活着。所以可以不要来扮演拯救别人的超级英雄了吗？”  
Max显然非常受伤。他满意地看到那双蓝眼睛逐渐暗淡，Max的嘴角向下撇，毫不掩饰失望。  
“……Daniel不是我的东西。他是我的队友和搭档，但他不是‘我的’向导。而且我也不觉得你需要拯救，只是因为我想要……你能不能……我真的不擅长这个，Charles。唉。”  
Max慢慢缩成一小团，用手抱住膝盖。Charles想要大声斥责Max，叫这个莽撞的家伙停止装可怜，但他最终还是心软了，因为Max的情绪并没有在说谎，男孩的确很低落。他不懂自己为什么总是在面对Max的时候一退再退，哪怕对方的手段幼稚到了极点。  
“到这儿来。”Charles拉近距离，向Max张开手臂。他们交换了一个拥抱，Max硬茬茬的头发压在他的耳边，他可以嗅到Max身上的香水味，胡椒和广藿香，有点辛辣，恣肆却温暖。他忽然意识到Max是个很在乎形象的人，总是会打点好发型，剃干净下巴，还有喷香水的习惯。他并不真的了解Max，虽然他们过去是对手，虽然他们曾经进入彼此的心灵深处。他有些过于依赖自己的哨兵感官了，认识他人的途径并不止拜访精神世界一种。在精神世界之外，他们应当能够体验更多的东西，而不是把交往视作交易，如果不能得到结果，就干脆不要开始。  
“我不喜欢你的香水。闻起来像阿拉伯餐厅。”  
“哦，你很喜欢。”Max低声笑着，把手绕过他的后背。这是个会让人感到被禁锢的动作，但他很高兴能感觉到Max掌心的温度落在自己的背上。  
“我想从你这儿得到一些东西，Charles。不过主要取决于你。我自己也不是特别清楚，关于我到底想要什么，不过能和你呆在一起，其实已经感觉很好了。”  
“我没有你想象的那么好。”Charles把脸埋进Max的衣领，他确实很喜欢这个味道，“我很自私……我会想要占有你的一切。你会发现我很幼稚无趣，我的内心空空如也。”  
“这没什么。我可以填满它。”  
“又在说大话。”  
“让我试试。”  
他开始害怕。因为他居然不想反驳Max，也没有在Max抬起头，凑到他面前时作出任何反抗。他能感觉到Max的呼吸拂过自己的鼻尖和嘴唇，那些火花，Max点亮的火花，闪烁着光芒，坠落在他的身上，落入他黑沉沉的梦境。他闭上眼睛，知道Max的手已经掌握了他的脸颊，粗糙的枪茧摩挲着他的鬓角与下颌，五指扣住他的后脑，把他按进过于热烈的盛夏季节之中。他们都没有张开知觉，而是用心地品尝着对方唇齿之间的味道。是樱桃的清甜，花园里盛开的樱桃树，春季湿润微寒的风，还有雨水，积蓄在云层之间的雨水，向他临时的安身之所奔袭而来。  
雷电击中了他。强烈的耻辱和恐惧让他在Max的怀里挣扎起来，某些记忆开始闪回，无形的巨手扼住了他的喉咙，压住他的胸口，让他几乎无法呼吸。Charles又回到了童年的某个夜晚，他蜷缩在自己的床上，为体内突然迸发的热量感到惊惧无比，然后他意识到发生了什么。他意识到自己的向导在做什么。  
而他不得不同时感受所有的一切。  
“……上帝啊！”  
他崩溃了。Max只能手足无措地看着他，试图擦掉他的眼泪，用自己的手握住他的手掌，好像这样就能缓解Charles的颤抖。他哽咽着，祈祷自己不要丢失呼吸，但氧气进入肺脏却变得愈发困难。他已经很久没有惊恐发作了，久到他都快忘了自己还有这样的经历，忘了他为什么不允许任何人靠近自己的理由。或许孤身一人才是他最好的出路，是的，他已经无法再接受任何人了，他从来就没有被谁真正选中过，甚至于那个与他五感相连，有着灵魂羁绊的，最特别的存在。  
“……为什么……对不起……但为什么……”  
这太失态了。可他根本没法控制自己。Max只能抱住他，让他把眼泪洒在另一个人的胸口。  
“抱歉，Charles，我真的很抱歉，我不知道……我应该更慎重些，对不起，我真心的。”  
Max也很痛苦，他感觉到一些无措的吻落在自己的头顶，就像父母安慰受惊的孩子。他很想说这跟Max没有什么关系，但他说不出口。背后的理由太过私人，而且他不想毁掉其他人对死者的印象。  
或者说，他自己对于Jules的思念。  
他又熬过了一次发作。Charles慢慢抬起头，擦掉脸上的水迹。Max看起来很担心。  
“不好意思，弄脏了你的上衣。”他语气柔和地说，却让Max显露出了惊惧的神色。  
“这不重要，Charles……”  
“我俩不该这么做。” Charles表现得平静而耐心，“理由你刚才已经看到了。”  
“或许我们可以一起找到解决方法？”  
“不会有的。如果这就是RB用来摧毁我的手段的话。我不信任你，Max。你让我痛苦。如果真的如你所说，我们之间的关系存在比竞争对手更多的可能性，那它就不该变成这样。”Charles站起身，他的眼眶仍然红肿着，表情却冷酷而残忍，“保持距离，Max，下次我会直接咬断你的喉咙。”  
“可我他妈的喜欢你！”Max大叫起来，“或许只是进展太快了，你可以进入我的精神深处，就连Daniel都没有做到那么多，而且我们可以用正常的方式交往，比如聊天，还有一块执行任务——”  
“那就是为什么你应该跟Daniel在一起，而不是浪费我的时间的理由。你之所以觉得可以跟我相处，不过是因为我在迁就你罢了。”  
Charles走出冥想室，用力关上门。他知道Max一定会非常伤心，但他没有办法改变什么。他跑到卫生间洗了把脸，抬头时，发现镜子里的人又开始流泪了。  
“得了吧，Charles。”他小声说，“给力点。这又不是世界末日。”  
但他仍然在哭泣。他的胸口又开始痛了。  



	19. Old wounds

  
“嘿，Charles？”  
他的向导在黑暗中回过头，窗外划过一道闪电，照亮了Jules的半张脸。  
“睡不着吗？”  
他恐惧极了。房间里有雨水的味道，Jules的床上一片凌乱，他拒绝分辨那些衣物到底属于谁。Jules看着他，逐渐意识到发生了什么。  
“……天哪。对不起，我不知道会是这样。你现在还好吗？”  
他哭了起来，于是Jules把他抱进怀里，温柔地拍着他的背。  
“我应该告诉你的，只是我以为不是很重要。”  
“……你爱他吗？”Charles哽咽着，他听到自己尚未处变声期的嗓音，“你爱Lorenzo哥哥吗？”  
“是的。”Jules吻了吻男孩的头发，“在很久以前就……我并不希望用这种方式让你知道。”  
他和Jules分享着彼此的感觉，所以Charles当然会察觉自己的向导正在和别人做爱。他已经十三岁了，对于性和爱，都有了模糊的意识，然而他还没有准备好如此直接地面对一个成年人的欲望，更何况这份体验来自于他最信任的人。  
他从出生就被托付出去的那个人。  
Lorenzo是Charles同父异母的哥哥，幸或者不幸，Lorenzo并没有继承父亲的哨兵体质。Jules则是位天赋异禀的哨兵，早早就被纳入MSF的征募计划，接受着严格而专业的训练。他们一直很亲密，Charles知道这点，但他直到这个晚上才意识到，他们俩已经相爱了很久，或许今晚就是这对情侣的甜蜜初夜，却变成了Charles的噩梦。  
Charles是从这时开始接受辅导的。大多数人都以为，他是因为Jules的离世受到打击，才不得不求助于在哨兵群体间颇受争议的辅导师。但真相是，他在十三岁的时候就出现了无法依靠向导解决的问题，准确来讲，他的向导就是问题本身。  
他只能慢慢说服自己接受兄长们的爱情。Charles和Jules逐渐找到了一些技巧，可以让他们的精神在某些不必要的时刻保持相对独立。事情似乎逐渐回到正轨，他和Jules依然是信任彼此的导师和学徒，而Lorenzo也仍然是他可靠且可敬的哥哥。  
接着，噩耗突至。  
  
  
Charles坐在墙角，把头埋进膝盖之间。Seb来敲过门，松鼠跳到他的脚背上，询问他和Max谈得怎样，他没有抬头，只是让自己的精神动物向队友发出威胁的叫声。  
_Max很担心你，他没有什么恶意……_  
 _走开。别管我。_ 黑足猫亮出牙齿，嘶嘶咆哮。 _不要想着利用Max来动摇我，我是不会离开SF连队的。而且，我也不打算相信你。_  
松鼠看了他一会儿，只能无可奈何地转过身。  
_我应该再补充说明一点。你的确不能信任所有人，但你必须要有勇气选择在某些时刻，信任某一些人。下次我不会做多余的事了。_  
 _那我一定会感激你。_  
Seb摇摇头，脚步声逐渐远去。他的心空落落的，黑足猫钻进怀里，与自己的主人相依为命。  
“Jules。”他又开始呼唤这个熟悉的名字。  
“Jules。……回答我。”  
他哽咽起来。这是惩罚吗？因为他对Jules怀有的那一点点阴暗的独占欲？因为他嫉妒着自己的哥哥？过去他一直怀抱着可笑的优越感，因为他知道Lorenzo永远无法像他了解Jules一样，进入恋人的精神世界。但在Jules受伤昏迷之后，这份联系变成了他的诅咒。Charles只能独自承担所有的痛苦，而Lorenzo对此一无所知。  
他已经很久没有哭成这样了。甚至在Jules被宣布死亡那天，他都没有哭过。所有旧伤被狮子的利爪一寸寸撕开，在深夜汩汩流血。他想念把他从失去向导的噩梦中拉出来的那双手，他一直怀抱着希望，能够在失散多年后重新找回进入他梦境深处的人。  
Max，我很高兴遇见你。我也很高兴那个人就是你。你强壮，勇敢，无所畏惧，任何挫折都无法将你打倒，但你同时又有一颗善良而柔软的心，让人甘愿为你折服。  
他抓住自己的胳膊，几乎把皮肤掐出血。  
我真的想要吻你。但是他不允许。我身体里的幽灵不允许。他不允许我得到你，我没法违逆他的意志……这就是我尝试接近幸福的惩罚。我不可能再拥有另一个人的灵魂了。我不会得到完整的爱。  
他的嘴唇上仍然遗留着Max的触感，但每当他试图回忆Max的气味和体温，烧灼一般的恐惧就会开始鞭打他。他慢慢躺下，让眼泪安静地流进鬓角，或者滴向地面。  
金棕色的皮毛逐渐从黑暗中显现出来。一开始，Charles以为那是自己的幻觉，然后他意识到，这的确是Max的精神动物。他没有力气坐起来，只能挥挥手，试图驱赶向自己走近的狮子。  
“别过来，Max。”  
“我睡不着。”  
Charles哼了一声：“你怎么不一拳把自己打晕过去？”  
“我比较希望是你来打晕我。”  
Max的声音带着笑意，Charles也跟着弯起嘴角。似乎有一些力量回到他的四肢，他撑住地面，回到坐姿，而狮子也来到他身边，慢慢趴下。  
“你似乎好一点了。”Max说，“我刚才疼得不知道该维持什么动作，只能在房间里走来走去，而且我也不能告诉其他人。”  
“和Daniel呢？”  
“他让我来找你。毕竟你才是病因。”  
“那你得尽快暗杀我。”  
他们都为Charles难得的幽默笑起来。Charles的心仍旧空落落的，但至少他现在可以不用太过在意。Max沉默了一会儿，让Charles觉得很安全。他意识到自己的肌肉已经放松了不少，心底有一些雀跃的小火苗。  
“看到你因为我而痛苦，我很难受。”Max说，“但我不想为吻你这件事道歉。”  
“你没必要道歉。”Max不在面前，Charles反而有勇气说出口了，“因为我也很想吻你。”  
“或许下次我们可以再试试？”  
“下次。”  
Charles笑笑，一滴蓄在眼眶里的泪突然掉下来。原来他没必要彻底推开Max，除了全或者无，他们两个之间还有其他相处的方式。Max也高兴起来，狮子和Charles贴得更近了。  
“Max，你觉得我们现在算什么关系？”  
“我不知道。”Max说，“至少通常情况下，我不会想吻自己的竞争对手。”  
“我和你并没有结束竞争。首席哨兵的位置只有一个。”  
“但是请不要再说什么我是用来打垮你的手段了。这很伤人。”  
Charles瑟缩了一下。他轻声说：“对不起。我当时……不知道该怎么反应。”  
“我也太心急了。”狮子把头放在Charles的脚边，“不过我想或许结果还不算太糟。”  
“我应该和Seb道歉。刚才我对他的态度太糟糕了。”  
“Seb是个很好相处的人。”  
“但是他之前对我说……他说让我不要相信任何人，有必要的时候，也包括他。”  
Max沉默了，似乎是因为感受到Charles的不安。  
“他说的很对。我不太愿意这样评价，但MSF的运行规则就是如此。一旦你失去利用价值，就会被抛弃，这是RB一贯的行事作风，其他连队同RB没有什么区别。当然，在战场上，温情脉脉不会帮助你活下去，你也不是因为长得可爱才被SF选中的。”狮子蹭了蹭Charles的大腿，“不过哨兵之间的关系会稍微有所不同。你知道，我们必须把后背交给对方，有时候也需要同伴的帮助。普通人很难理解我们的处境，你可以当成一种同类的互助。”  
普通人当然无法理解。Charles想，普通人不知道过于敏感的感官会带来多么可怕的负担，也不知道哨兵深陷于精神世界中的孤独。他们就像在海底踽踽独行的白鲸，依靠特别的声波来寻觅同伴，可是为什么Jules却会选择一个凡人作为自己的爱人？Lorenzo有什么比一般人更特别的东西吗？更何况，他们之间也并没有繁衍后代的可能性。  
狮子抬起头：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”他下意识回答，然后回过神来，Max不是他想要搪塞和隐瞒的对象，“或许……和我刚才惊恐发作的原因有关。”  
“我在这，宝贝儿。”Max意识到自己的语气有点太过轻佻，“如果你不打算赶我走的话。”  
Charles不讨厌Max管自己叫宝贝儿，甚至觉得怪可爱的。如果现在Max坐在他身边，他很愿意把头放在Max的肩膀上。  
“关于Jules。他是我的向导，比我大八岁，在我出生受洗的时候，我和他的精神就联系在了一起。他的家人不希望把他交给MSF，但Jules认为这是作为哨兵，最能实现自我价值的方法，谁都没法阻止他，当然，他的表现也证明了他具有真正的才能。”  
“我非常敬爱他……他在年幼的我心中，就是完美无缺的偶像，实际上只是因为我选择性忘记了一些事情罢了。”Charles笑笑，“他有点健忘，性子大大咧咧，还曾经因为和朋友聚会，把我一个人落在训练所五六个钟头。但是我没有生气，当他找到我的时候，我的整个世界终于有太阳了。”  
“他是个很快乐，很温暖的人。……但他只有在和我的哥哥Lorenzo在一起的时候，才是最快乐的。Lorenzo并不是哨兵，但这不影响他们之间的关系……爱情。”说出这些句子比他想象中要轻松，但他仍然需要一些准备，“他们都是非常好的人。Lorenzo很关心我，就像每一个可靠的大哥，照顾着自己的弟弟们，尤其是在前年我父亲去世之后，他几乎完全接管了我的弟弟Arthur。”  
Max轻声说：“节哀。”  
“一切都很完美，很美好，就像……就像幸福的家庭应该有的模样。但是我却不能融入进去……太奇怪了。真的很奇怪。你知道，已经结合的哨兵和向导，会分享他们的感官吗？”  
“我听说过。”  
“……然后我就这样撞破了Jules和Lorenzo的恋情。”Charles再次把脸埋进手臂，“他们在做爱。”  
“老天。”Max也噎住了，“这……确实有点尴尬。但你总不能因此拦住他们……”  
“所以最终还是有解决办法，这也是为什么我擅长树立精神屏障的原因。”  
“看来我得感谢Jules和Lorenzo，你的屏障在战场上可是能够保护同伴的。”Max忽然又联想到什么，“等等，那么Lewis……天哪，我开始同情他了，Nico都已经有孩子了。”  
调侃首席哨兵让他们笑了好一会儿，Charles在心里没什么诚意地向Lewis道了个歉，发觉他已经没那么在乎这件事了。  
“Max，其实我一直觉得这是件……非常可怕又羞耻的事情。我那时才十三岁，根本不知道应该怎么面对，我感觉好像自己遭到了背叛。”  
“但你现在是个成年人了。你还是MSF的哨兵，全世界最优秀的战士之一。”Max又补充了一句，“不过，比我还差了不少。”  
“去你的，Max。”  
“我爱你，Charles。”  
Charles笑起来，一把揪住狮子的鬃毛，将Max的精神动物抱进怀里。黑足猫躺在地上，把狮子的尾巴当做逗猫棒玩来玩去。Max发出闷闷的声音，在Charles的脑中回响。  
“我居然开始嫉妒自己的精神动物了。”  
“下次。”  
“说好了？”  
“我尽力。”  
Max思忖片刻，没有再要求更多。  
“不过作为MSF的老鸟，我的建议是，最好不要让别人知道我们关系很好。可以打招呼，但不能更亲密。我有些问题得处理，而且恐怕结果不会太好。”  
“什么问题？”  
“不能对你说太多。”Max顿了顿，“但是和Daniel有关。你会知道的。”  
“因为我是SF连队的人？”  
“一部分原因是，另一部分是我爱你。让我像个男人一样去处理自己的问题，可以吗？”  
“没关系。但如果有任何……任何时候你需要，一定要告诉我。”  
“我会的。”狮子轻轻碰了碰他的额头，“爱你，Charles。”  
“我也是。”  
Charles松开手，看着狮子逐渐潜入墙后的黑暗，不忘回头再看他一眼。他的不安并未消散，但如果有Max在，似乎也无需太过恐惧。他现在很想告诉Jules，他遇到了一个爱着自己的人。或许这就是爱，只是他遇到的是Max，而Jules遇到了Lorenzo。  
“你一定在看着吧，Jules。”Charles在胸前划了个十字，“你与我们同在，到了那天，我们必定会在某处重逢。阿门。”  
  
  



	20. New arrival

  
“下周听证会开始，你和Max都得出现在巴黎，把整个行动的前因后果向委员会解释清楚。该说什么我已经告诉过你了。”Horner把圆珠笔往桌上一丢，抬头看向Daniel，“还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，Sir。”  
Daniel站得笔直。Max不在办公室，这段时间以来，Horner似乎刻意避免让Max和Daniel碰面，还是因为训练官说漏嘴，才让Max得知Daniel已经苏醒的消息。他知道自己对于RB来说，可能已经不再那么重要了，在他明确表示拒绝成为Max的附属品之后。Horner允许他离开，狐狸黄澄澄的眼睛紧盯着Daniel，让他后背发毛。他只能尽快走出办公区，好让阳光冲洗掉不适的感受。  
“你好，Daniel。”穿着白西装的金发男子带着满面笑容，拦住他的去路。信天翁从他头顶掠过，落在男子的肩上。  
“Rosberg先生。”Daniel换上笑脸，看向Nico胸前的访客牌，“你迷路了吗？”  
“叫我Nico就行。我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
Nico向他伸出手，他迟疑片刻，还是握了上去。另一名向导的痛苦通过触觉，立刻传递给了Daniel，他抬头看着Nico，从对方眼里看到了深深的悲哀。  
“……我想可以。”蜜獾从Daniel的脚边探出头，嗅嗅Nico的鞋尖和裤腿，“但我没有什么能告诉你的东西。”  
“只是来看看后辈们过得怎么样。”Nico笑着说，透过精神链接传达给Daniel的，却是另一种含义。  
_我现在不能说，哪怕是以这种方式。你是Max的向导，对吗？_  
 _我是他的搭档，但我们没有结合，恐怕以后也不会。你应该在隔音病房静养，我的天哪……是谁把你弄成这样？你根本没法建立正常的精神屏障，基地的噪音和异味对你来说绝对是酷刑。_  
Nico苦笑起来。他们嘴上谈论着一些无关紧要的话题，精神却在飞速交换着信号。  
_我不能说。镇静剂可以缓解疼痛，这样就足够了。我有些事情必须交给MSF的成员处理，但我不确定能不能信任你……Daniel，你真的关心Max吗？如果你说谎，我会知道。当然，这种情况下，我俩都无法说谎。_  
Daniel迟疑片刻。  
_我的确在乎他。_  
 _好的，你没有说谎。_ Nico看起来松了口气。 _你对Max了解多少？你知道他在加入MSF以前的经历吗？_  
 _我知道一些……这很重要吗？_  
 _非常重要。你知道摇篮计划吗？就是那个追踪所有曾在MSF服役的哨兵子女的计划。_  
 _Max也在计划之中，而且他的爸爸对这个计划似乎热衷过头了。不过Max并没有因此变成什么邪恶反派。_  
Nico非常着急，甚至让Daniel有些担心这位前辈的精神状况。  
_Max很幸运，但不是每个被纳入计划的孩子都那么幸运……听我说，Daniel，这个计划名义上得到了委员会的批准，但它的实行项目却——_  
“啊哈，Nico，好久不见。”  
精神连接断线了。信天翁立刻惊恐地缩成一团，躲到Nico背后，而Nico自己也僵硬在原地，脸色惨白。如果不是Daniel很熟悉说话的人是谁，他几乎要以为Nico见鬼了。  
Lewis看向Daniel，露出一个非常完美的假笑。  
“新朋友，不是吗，Nico？”  
Nico没有回答。Daniel能感觉到，Nico只是单纯因为恐惧过头，被吓得说不出话了。他很想对Nico施以援手，但Lewis的黑豹正用威胁的姿势，匍匐在蜜獾面前。他还没完全恢复到最佳状态，同Lewis硬碰硬没有胜算；况且和Lewis在公共场合叫板，对他没有任何好处。  
Nico慢慢恢复了笑容：“你和Daniel打交道的机会，应该比我更多才对。”  
Daniel非常想扭头就跑。他不由自主地回想起几年前Lewis和Nico关系最为紧张的时期，没有谁愿意靠近这两个人周围半径三米的地方，因为他们之间的气氛实在太诡异，现在更是变本加厉。他一点也不想掺和进别人的恩怨，只是Lewis的黑豹并没有放过他的意思，仍然在他身边逡巡着。  
Lewis笑得更明显了，眼角却没有一点起伏。  
“要这么说，几年不见，我们俩才应该好好叙旧。”  
说着，Lewis伸手抓住Nico的手腕，而Nico立刻本能般地后退甩开，接上反击的拳头，但Lewis反应更快，直接握住Nico的拳头，把另一个人拉到面前，身体就快要贴上。Nico想要挣扎，但Lewis显然用上了十成力道，并且确信Nico不想在人来人往的空地上和自己打一架。  
Daniel觉得自己有必要阻止这对旧日搭档自相残杀，但实在有心无力，或许只有天降陨石，才能转移Lewis和Nico的注意力。  
陨石真的降临了。Daniel看到一个穿着套头衫和牛仔裤的男孩向他们跑过来，身后跟着一群浩浩荡荡的士兵。还在相互撕扯衣领的Lewis和Nico也不由得侧目。男孩的帽兜里探出半个圆圆的小脑袋，Daniel认出那是只狐獴。狐獴沿着主人的衣袖一路下滑，跳到地上，再飞快地穿越操场，从黑豹的脚下绕过，最后钻进了Daniel的衣服下摆。  
“嘿！小家伙！”Daniel大叫起来，使劲抖起上衣，想把狐獴从衣服里弄出去。年轻的哨兵趁机躲到Daniel身后，用手扒住他的肩膀，向追赶他的士兵做着鬼脸，狐獴也跳到主人头顶，摆出龇牙咧嘴的怪模样。  
Daniel觉得很心累：“有人能向我解释一下发生了什么吗？”  
一位一等兵站出来：“这个小鬼自称是MSF的预备役哨兵，抱怨我们的餐厅不提供牛奶，但他没有任何证件和文书，我们只是照章行事……”  
“都怪Alex拿错我的行李坐了另一趟航班！”男孩大叫，“而且我一点也不想穿RB的制服！……当然肯定不是因为Alex的尺码太大！你可以去找MCL的负责人汇报，Zack Brown肯定知道我是谁。”  
“他确实是个哨兵。”  
Lewis代为澄清，男孩露出感激而崇敬的眼神，看向在自己的心目中闪闪发光的首席哨兵。Lewis的虚荣心显然得到了极大满足，他向男孩伸出手：“我是Lewis Hamilton。你叫什么名字？”  
“Lewis Hamilton……！啊，你好！我是Lando Norris。”Lando在衣服上擦了擦手掌，才敢握住Lewis的手。Daniel决定永远不要让Lando知道，刚才的Lewis正准备和自己的旧搭档当众斗殴，去破坏一个男孩单纯而美好的梦想，而Nico也终于找到了脱身的机会。  
“你们可得好好照顾这位新朋友。”Nico笑眯眯地说，“那么，我就先走了。”  
说完，没等热情的Lando打招呼，Nico就迈着优雅的步子，迅速离开操场。Lando有些困惑，但他很快给自己找到了解释：“看来Rosberg先生还挺忙的。”  
“他的确很忙。”Lewis的口气听起来十分古怪，Daniel不由得多看了对方一眼。他知道Nico和Lewis关系紧张，只是Nico今天的反应，实在过于激烈。Lewis不是个温厚仁慈的人，但也很难想象这位楷模般的人物会伤害过去的同伴，那个与自己互通心意的，独一无二的灵魂伴侣。  
毕竟，伤害对方，就等于伤害自己。  
Nico的离开让Lewis也丧失了社交的兴趣，首席哨兵把男孩塞给Daniel，便匆匆道别。Daniel松了口气，但当他看到Lando兜帽里的狐獴，又开始头痛起来：“我一点也没有当保姆的兴趣……”  
“Daniel！”Lando倒是兴趣十足，“我就知道你不会丢下我，因为你是个心地善良的大好人。”  
狐獴握住前爪，用可怜巴巴的眼神看向Daniel，Lando也向前辈不停眨巴着眼睛。Daniel内心挣扎片刻，最后还是妥协了。  
“行吧，我可以带你去找后勤，帮你解决最要紧的一些问题。但MCL连队并没有参加这次行动，我恐怕你见不到Zark，因为他还在英国总部。”  
“我就是从英国总部跑出来的。”Lando说，好像这是件理所当然的事。  
“Zark怎么可能允许你这么干！”Daniel大叫。  
Lando无辜眨眼：“所以我和Alex还有George一块越狱了。”  
Daniel深吸一口气，以免自己开始冲着后辈咆哮。  
“Alex和George是谁？他们属于哪个连队？现在在哪儿？你们为什么要离开自己团队的总部？你知不知道你现在的行为会让你直接丢掉遴选资格？”  
Lando缩了缩脖子，Daniel很高兴看到，还是有些东西能让这个顽皮的小家伙感到害怕的。  
“……我不担心我的资格，因为我已经确定会进入MSF了。”  
“你还没成年。”Daniel说。  
“我现在十九岁！完全符合最低年龄要求！而且Max加入MSF的时候甚至未满十八周岁！他还是你的队友！——当然这不重要就是。”Lando有些低落，“但Alex没有得到RB的青训计划推荐，明年就会去其他部队服役了，所以我和George，想带他来看看MSF的作战前线。”  
Daniel决定保持严厉：“你这样做，是拿三个人的前程冒险。”  
“我知道。”Lando郁闷地瘪嘴，让Daniel想起Max每次被批评却不肯服气的模样。  
“我得确保你安全回到总部，但Alex和George的行程就不是我能控制的了。看起来你们还特意分开乘坐不同的航班，让其他人不那么容易在机场逮住你们。”  
“Alex买了很多张机票，这样他们就猜不到我们会在哪里降落。”  
Daniel为这群年轻人的聪明才智叹了口气。  
“走吧，Lando。我可以带你去RB的休息区坐一会儿，喝点饮料，填饱肚子。”  
男孩的眼睛亮起来：“Max会在那儿吗？”  
“呃，我不确定，看他有没有其他要忙的事情？毕竟快到午餐时间了。”Daniel问，“你和Max认识吗？”  
Lando用力点头：“我跟他一起训练过！”  
和Max一起受训。Daniel不由得想起Nico尚未来得及告诉他的信息，那个该死的摇篮计划。它几乎毁掉了Max的童年，而且看样子会伤害更多无辜的孩子。Lando似乎是个身心健康，被照顾得很好的哨兵，精神稳定，性格活泼，能够和其他人建立深厚的友谊。但如果这副模样仅仅只是用来掩饰内心的面具呢？如果Lando也是这个计划的产物，并且可能被某些人当成工具利用呢？  
_你应该去帮助这些孩子。_  
被植入Daniel意识的声音又在这时响起。他很想反驳，说自己早已经精疲力尽，为Max付出了他所能作的一切努力，而且他被选中不过是巧合，他并没有背负什么沉重使命的觉悟和能力，他只是想保持自我，以他自己的方式生活下去罢了。  
_不要把你做不到的事情强行塞给其他人。_ 他冲意识中的虚空大吼，但他最终还是拍了拍Lando的肩膀，和男孩一同走向休息区。


	21. Brotherhood

  
Daniel和Lando在餐厅找了张桌子坐下，Lando发表完一通对专门提供冰激凌的窗口的感想，又通过赞美牛油果沙拉的口味获得了Daniel的好感。Daniel觉得自己应该更加坚定一些，但Lando的确太招人喜欢了，你可以毫无防备，没有任何压力地坐在他身边，听他絮絮叨叨地讲述各种琐事，配合狐獴滑稽的动作演出，再用无聊的段子把他逗得咯咯直笑。  
这种放松的感觉，Daniel已经很久没有体验过了。他用叉子搅搅沙拉，话锋一转。  
“所以，你们只是出于兄弟意气，就冒着被惩戒的风险，一起从各自的总部出逃？”  
Lando睁大眼睛：“不然呢？我们可是好哥们。”  
“年轻人哪。”他知道自己笑得言不由衷。很早以前，他或许会和Lando一样，凭着一时脑热，做些浪漫又愚蠢的事情。他也年轻过，也有过把情义看得比任何事都更重要的年纪，可以为了一个人，一句话，一次戏言般的承诺，奋不顾身地奔向茫茫原野。  
只是他不后悔。并不后悔。人必须要做出选择，他选择维护对自己而言最重要的东西，所以他没有什么可遗憾的。没有。  
Daniel没有算错，差不多这个时间，Max也来到餐厅吃午饭了。这是最近几天他们俩为数不多的见面机会，他先向自己的队友挥手，Lando也回过头，发现Max正向他们走过来。  
“Max？！”  
Max有一瞬间迟疑，但很快，惊喜占据了金发男孩的脸。  
“Lando？你是Lando Norris？”  
Lando立刻跳起来，撞进Max的胸口，而Max也回以有力的拥抱。  
“天哪！好久不见，你是怎么到这儿来的？”  
“说来话长……先别提这个！”Lando松开手，捏捏Max的胳膊，又开始对Max的胸肌上下其手，“哇哦，手感真棒，你是发完酵的面团吗，Max？”  
Max一时不知作何反应，Daniel笑着解围：“Lando，等你在MSF多呆两年，也会变成这样。”  
“妹子们一定会追着你到处跑。”Max向Lando比出拇指。  
“饶了我吧，我真的不知道怎么跟女孩相处。”Lando终于放开Max，坐回自己的位置，看向Max，“说起来，Max，你和那个女孩还有联系吗？”  
Max突然愣住，Daniel一脸坏笑，把耳朵凑过去：“详细说说？”  
“Landooo！”Max大叫起来，立刻扑向说漏嘴的Lando，而Lando一边发出尖叫，一边身手敏捷地躲开。Daniel津津有味地看着两个男孩打闹，顺便端起水杯，品尝饮料的味道。Max抓住Lando一阵狂挠，怕痒的Lando挣扎不停，笑得眼泪都掉了出来。  
他应该可以好好享受当下的快乐。Daniel忽然感到没来由的低落，这是一种无法融入其中的孤独，有时候他觉得可以称之为背叛。他不知道是自己的感受背叛了思想，还是自己的思想在遏制他的感受，好像有某种力量在阻止他过度沉浸在任何一种情绪之中，不论好或者坏。  
幸好Max和Lando回到桌边坐下的时候，两个男孩都已经不再那么兴奋了。Max深深看了他一眼，他知道对方已经察觉到自己的情绪有异，于是轻轻摇头，作为回应。  
“你们在聊天吗？”Lando问，“呃，如果不太方便的话，我可以回避……”  
Max揪住Lando的兜帽，把男孩拽回来。  
“你还没交代自己是怎么闯进基地的呢。”  
  
接下来的几个小时时间，被他们用在把Lando送去后勤部门，并且解释清楚来龙去脉上。令人吃惊的是，Zark在接通电话后并没有生气，甚至还批准Lando可以随同其他人员一同返回欧洲。唯一的好消息是后勤部安排了专人照顾Lando的起居，至少Daniel不用担心自己会变成保姆，身后跟着一个聒噪的小家伙，还有一只活蹦乱跳的精神动物。  
“他真的很烦人，不是吗？”  
Max用胳膊肘捅捅Daniel。Daniel不置可否地耸肩。  
“但我并不觉得你很讨厌他。甚至可能还比你可爱那么一点。你们认识很久了吗？”  
“在我短暂的学校生涯里，他算是我唯一的朋友。”Max抬起头，因为过于刺目的阳光眯起眼睛，“你不会告诉他所有事，但你知道他是可以信任的。”  
“听起来你像是经常唆使他干坏事似的。”  
“他才是捣蛋鬼。”Max纠正。  
“我知道。”Daniel笑了一声。他们很默契地在屋檐下驻足，一同拿出墨镜戴好，再环起手臂，用一模一样的姿势靠墙站住。  
“你有过女朋友？”Daniel问。  
“很早以前就分手了。我发了条短信。”  
“你真是个坏家伙。”  
“你比她可要清楚太多了。”Max换了个姿势，双手插进裤兜，“Christian有没有为难你？”  
“还是老一套。一切都是袭击者的过错。”  
Max犹豫片刻，最终还是开口：“对不起，Daniel。”  
“为什么？”  
“为我伤了你的心……我不该批评你为我所做的事。也为我过去无数次的任性向你道歉。”  
“这话听起来不太像你。”  
“我只打算对你一个人说。”  
“是Charles吗？”Daniel转身看向Max，“因为Charles的缘故，让你突然学会道歉了？”  
“有一部分原因。”Max很诚恳，“我只是……意识到关心我的人的确会因为我感到受伤，而不会以愤怒和谴责的方式表达出来。我希望你可以对我生气，Daniel。”  
“这就是我没法生你的气的理由。”Daniel抱住Max的肩膀，用力揉了揉队友的脑袋，“你是个很棒的小家伙。以后你会变得更好。”  
“是不是对你来说，我永远都是需要包容和谅解的后辈？”  
Daniel没有立刻回答，而是拍拍Max的肩膀。  
“看样子你和Charles说上话了。”  
“是的。”Max沉默片刻，又加上一句，“我想现在我是他的男朋友了。”  
“恭喜。”Daniel微笑起来，“你要好好照顾他。”  
“他也会看顾我。”  
“是的。”Daniel轻声说，“你们会是很般配的一对……”  
这不是嫉妒。Daniel可以发誓。他知道从自己拒绝Max的那一刻开始，他就注定要失去这个男孩，而且他相信这是对他们双方来说最好的选择。他关心Max，也关心着Charles，尽管后者掺杂了他人的意志。他不知道两个同样锋利而破碎的灵魂应该如何相依，或者，有可能，将Max和Charles联系起来的，正是他们各自残缺的那部分。  
“你在生我的气，Daniel。”Max说。  
“并没有。”他矢口否认。  
“但你不高兴。”  
“不高兴不等于生气。”他叹息，“我只是太累了。”  
“你还会留下来吗？”Max看着他，“留在RB连队，做我的队友？”  
“还没到考虑这个问题的时候。”  
“在装备上，RB拥有最好的外骨骼支架设计。我们还有战略上的优先行动特权，以及最高效的快速反应部队。”Max的语气十分平静，听起来只是阐述事实，而没有说服他的意图，“如果你想要战斗，留下会是最好的选择。”  
“我很了解RB连队的优势所在。”Daniel说，“但有时候，决定并不是由我们自己做出的。”  
“我只想知道你的意愿。”  
“我不能回答你。现在不能。”  
Max动了动脸颊，Daniel感觉不到对方的情绪。  
“我希望你留下。”  
“谢谢。”  
“但我也只是希望罢了。我们都必须为自己想要的东西尽力争取，否则不如呆在家里睡懒觉。”  
“你爱Charles吗？”  
“你在回避问题。”  
“只管回答我。”  
Max沉默片刻。  
“我想是的。”  
“你愿意为他付出多少？假如他想要得到的东西，会牺牲你最为重视的东西，你会怎么选择？”  
Max没有说话。Daniel不希望这意味着Max在思考。他很茫然，对于自己现在的感受，也对于他不断追问Max的动机。他甚至不知道自己在期待怎样的回答，或许只是想要把眼下这种不确定的状态，延续到永久罢了。  
“……我会这样回答你。”  
透过墨镜，Daniel能看到Max坚定的眼神。  
“他会为自己争取，就像我会为自己争取。我知道对他来说最重要的是什么，他也知道对我来说最重要的是什么，所以我们绝不会要求对方牺牲这样东西。因为失去了尊严，我就不再是Max Verstappen，他也不再是我爱的人了。”  
  
这就是Daniel期待已久的回答。他简直不敢相信，答案竟然如此简单。他终于意识到一个非常残酷的事实，那就是他从未真正了解过朝夕相处三年的队友，哪怕作为向导，Max的精神世界对他完全开放，几乎没有任何秘密可言。  
他不得不承认自己的局限性，他一直基于成年人傲慢的善意，认为他必须保护和指引Max。他没有一次能够完全站在Max的立场上思考，只是因为知道Max的经历和个性，就误认为Max是不幸的，需要宽容的，应当照顾的。在那一瞬间，他就已经推开了Max，也同时失去了在Max面前保留完整自我的机会。  
“……Daniel？”  
Max试探着呼唤他的名字。他抬起头，祈祷墨镜能遮挡住他眼里的情绪。  
“你回答的很好。”他用拳头捶向Max的胸口，“不过如果你让Charles伤心了，整个SF连队都会找你算账。”  
“我不打算公开关系。而且我和他都不是向导，说实话，我也不知道之后应该如何发展，不过至少还是能正常相处的。”Max抓抓头发，“姑且走一步看一步。但我还是希望能得到你的答案，Daniel。我希望你能留在我身边。”  
Daniel长舒一口气。他觉得自己轻松极了，而且他应该为此感激Max。Max一直都是个神奇男孩，不断地创造奇迹，打破记录，但他的本质却也如同金子般柔软澄澈。Daniel想，一定得是非常幸运的人，才能得到Max的心。  
而他已经浪费掉了这个机会，尽管遗憾，但他也终于明白了对自己来说最重要的是什么。他揉乱Max的金发，露出这些天以来，第一个真正的微笑。  
“我会为自己争取的。”


	22. Grown-up

  
和Daniel告别之后，Max还得去找医生做常规检查，确保他没有留下什么后遗症。在他填表格的时候，他透过办公室的玻璃窗，看到隔壁房间里坐着的红衣男孩。医生正在用手电筒检查Charles的瞳孔反射，黑足猫的耳朵从窗户边缘冒出来，紧接着是一双圆溜溜的大眼睛。  
Max打赌Charles看到他了，但他其实并不希望Charles在这种场合主动找他，虽然他才是先告白的一方。他不理解喜欢秀恩爱的情侣，毕竟感情生活是很隐私的部分，他很讨厌被窥视和评判，但这不等于他不够重视Charles。正因为重视，所以才想要珍藏两个人相处的空间。  
所以他假装一无所知地前往化验室，当做Charles从未来过。等医生拿到所有的样本，已经过去了快两个小时。Max一边走，一边低头查看初步报告的数据，他刚把胳膊上的胶布撕掉，丢进垃圾箱之后，就突然被拽进杂物间，陷入黑暗之中。  
“……Charles！”  
他小声抱怨，换来Charles的低笑。一双手摸索着找到他的下巴，紧接着是磕磕绊绊的亲吻。他叹着气，努力摸到门把，用手边的一根棍子卡住，这才抓住Charles不安分的手，教导对方如何准确地捕捉另一个人的嘴唇。  
Charles还在笑，他感觉自己的心脏因为这愚蠢的笑声被暖流充盈，几乎要撑开肋骨。Charles的吻技差到令人发指，就像小猫在舔营养膏，他必须耐心地撬开Charles的牙齿，从张嘴开始，一点点教导同龄人如何正确地亲吻自己的情人。但他完全没有感到不耐烦，甚至颇为自满。很快，Charles就学会了法式深吻的技巧，甚至开始吮吸Max的上唇。他让Charles沉浸在学习新知识的成就感之中，最后忍无可忍地推开对方。  
“……老天，我的嘴都要麻了。”  
“抱歉。”Charles仍然在笑，还恋恋不舍地舔了一下Max的嘴唇。Max开始头痛了。  
“我都不明白为什么你这么喜欢接吻。”  
“你尝起来很美味。”Charles一本正经地说，“像樱桃味的汽水。是甜的。”  
“我觉得你应该认真检查一下自己的感知觉是不是出了什么问题。”Max说，“我觉得你尝起来就是三文鱼。生肉的味道。”  
“因为你不像我喜欢你一样喜欢我。”  
“老天爷啊。”  
Charles又开始傻笑，Max根本不明白为什么能有这么多可以逗笑他的事情，甚至一度觉得Charles是不是因为严重的心理创伤留下了什么精神障碍，但Charles真的很快乐，好像他生来本该这样快乐，只是被太多的不幸夺走了笑容。  
“你现在真的开始让我吃惊了，Charles。”Max抱住Charles，放任Charles在自己的脖子和胸口前闻来闻去，“你和几个月前完全判若两人。”  
“所以你害怕我了吗？”  
“当然没有。”Max把鼻尖埋进在Charles的耳朵后方。Charles身上没有太多气味，哨兵很少使用含有香精的物品，会干扰他们的嗅觉。Max倒不时会喷香水，他把这看做一种修炼和防御，当然，他会选择自己喜欢的味道。  
“你换了香水。”Charles得出结论，“有柠檬和柑橘，还有松香。”  
“让你吃惊了吗？”  
“闻起来依然是你，不过我更喜欢上次你在冥想室用的那个味道。”  
“因为我今天不想让自己太过迷人。”  
Charles再次傻笑。Max慢慢低头，让嘴唇沿着Charles的鼻梁一路往下，再次找到Charles的双唇。  
“我爱你，Charles。”他轻声说。  
“我刚才看到你和Daniel说话。”Charles把手放在他的胸前，让头落到他的肩上，“是你之前提到的麻烦吗？”  
“我希望Daniel能留下做我的队友。”  
“噢。”Charles的声音带着笑意，“我是不是听到了RB内部的商业机密？”  
Max并没有笑：“Horner希望Daniel可以同我结合，成为一对绑定的哨兵和向导，但是Daniel不愿意这么做，我尊重他的选择。”  
“而且你和其他向导的结合并不等于要跟我分手。我的向导就是这样做的。”  
“但是你会吃醋。”  
Charles哼了一声，还是不太情愿地承认了：“我说过，我有独占欲。”  
“你还能够……我是说，你能和其他的向导建立深层次的联系吗？”  
“如果你在谈结合这种层面的联系，我想是不可能的。”Charles的情绪明显变得阴暗了，“有一部分的我已经……随着Jules的离开彻底破碎了。我做不到。”  
“我想试试进入你的精神世界。”Max说，“假如你愿意的话。”  
Charles陷入沉默。Max用手指拂过男友的后颈，慢慢梳理着Charles蓬乱的短发，感受指腹下的温度。  
“……我不能。我做不到。”  
“没事的。我们还有很多时间。”  
“我不知道我会作何反应，变成什么样子。我也不知道我会不会进一步伤害你……我的精神世界很糟糕。我构筑一个泡泡，将自己容纳其中，理由并不只是为了保护我，而是为了不让我去伤害其他人。”  
“你知道我是最好的哨兵。”Max吻着Charles的后脑，“我没那么容易受伤。”  
“你胸口还疼过吗？在我离开冥想室那天之后？”  
“并没有……我知道Daniel出现过类似的症状，因为我的情绪导致他的躯体化反应。”Max感到自己的心脏收紧了，尽管Charles依然靠在他的怀里，“它会随着情绪平复或者双方停止精神连接自然消退，这是精神高度同步产生共鸣的副作用。”  
也意味着两个人有潜在的结合可能性。Max和Charles都知道这件事的意义所在，但他们确实都还没有准备好面对结合以后的生活，去背负另一个人的全部情感甚至生命。  
“Charles。你怎样考虑的？”  
Charles没有立刻回答。Max在忐忑中等待片刻，Charles的声音响起。  
“如果你在问我对我们之间可能发生的事情的看法，我想，以后自然会有答案吧。如果你在问我关于Daniel的困境，我建议你不要尝试突破他的精神屏障。他一定有自己的理由。”  
“我希望他留下。”  
“你可以尽最大努力，但是你要接受，世间总有不如意的结果。”Charles轻轻咬了一口他的下巴，“而且，虽然我很想表现得大度一点，但我真的不希望在自己跟恋人上床的时候还有第三者收看直播。”  
“你想跟我上床。”Max抓住重点。  
“我为什么不想跟你上床？”  
“我以为你讨厌亲密接触。”Max吞了口唾沫，“毕竟我们之间的初吻可不怎么美好。”  
“有一半美好。”Charles揪住他的衣领，从他的嘴角偷走一个吻，“而且我觉得现在的补偿已经足够多到让我忘记不美好的那部分了。”  
  
他们又亲昵了一会儿，确认周围没有其他人，这才偷偷摸摸地打开门，假装他们只是偶尔在走廊上遇到。Charles轻轻碰了碰他的指尖，好像只是走路时无意擦到，但Max直接握住Charles的手指，片刻之后放开。  
说实话，Max偶尔会想，自己是不是因为Daniel的缘故，才那么急切地给自己找到下一个倾注爱意的对象。这对Charles不公平，也不够尊重他和Daniel之间的关系。他可以对很多人表现得满不在乎，甚至张扬跋扈，但Max只是不想让不关心的东西影响自己，而且他同样有人类的感情，也会有脆弱的时刻，会因此感到受伤。  
知道Charles在性的层面上同样渴望着他，对他来说是种解脱。和外表给人的印象不同，他一直都非常尊重其他人的边界，希望能照顾好他关心的人。或许因为在妹妹出生后，他就一直扮演着保护者的角色，没有哨兵天赋的Victoria不必被推入战争之中，但他因此觉得更要保护好他的妹妹。所以他能感觉到Daniel在某些时刻对自己的态度，与他对Victoria的态度重叠了。只有当他们面临考评竞争，或者在与敌人激战的时候，Max和Daniel才是平等的。  
他不希望自己和Charles的关系也走进同样的局面。Charles或许很脆弱，但他知道Charles和自己一样，有着非常高傲的自尊心，总是更愿意表现得强大又独立。他会担心Charles认为他必须得到关照，或者反过来，他觉得Charles应当被照顾。他变得瞻前顾后，患得患失，直到Charles主动亲吻他，这样的不安才终于结束。  
也许，他并不了解全部的Charles，Max想，但他很愿意成为让Charles感到快乐，被Charles所渴望的那个人。只要他们仍然对彼此抱有希望，那么这段关系就还没到分道扬镳的时候。  
  
返回欧洲时，MSF为这次行动中牺牲的战士举办了葬礼。Seb代表作战人员发表了演讲，Max与其他哨兵站在前排，致以默哀。每个战士都知道加入MSF意味着什么，他和其他人一样，也都做好了盖着国旗回到家乡的准备，但这不等于他们就不会恐惧，也不会为同伴的逝去感到悲伤。  
Charles拍拍他的背。这是个就算在公众场合，也不会让人意外的动作。  
_我们得向前看了。_  
黑足猫站在Charles的肩上，盯着Max。所有哨兵都放出各自的精神动物，以示尊重。Lewis的黑豹率先仰天长啸，用普通人无法看到的方式致意。悲痛的情绪在哨兵之间流转，而后归于寂静。  
接收遗体的是MSF的预备役哨兵。Max一眼认出了Lando，还有Lando身边的两个高个男孩。穿着蓝色制服的是Alex，白色制服的是George，他可以确定。后排还有些不甚熟悉的面孔，Max并未放在心上。  
仪式结束之后，Max原本想找Charles打个招呼，毕竟他们很快就要回到各自的总部，却没想到Charles根本没搭理他，而是和Pierre一同跑向预备役的人群里，抓住其中的一个男孩，用法语叽叽喳喳聊起来。  
Max默默走向Daniel。Daniel毫不掩饰脸上的笑意：“看起来你受冷遇了。”  
“不准取笑我。”Max气哼哼地说。  
“最近你俩进展不错。”Daniel松开领带，对于全套军礼服来说，天气还是有点太热，“我感觉你的精神平静多了，这是好事。”  
“我一直都很稳定。”Max还击。  
Daniel拍拍他的肩膀，找了两把椅子，一块坐下。Charles和Pierre缠着那个戴眼镜的男孩，他们的精神动物也在脚边快活地跑来跑去。Max“不小心”抛出知觉末梢，得知了男孩的名字，还有一些无关紧要的闲谈内容。法国男孩叫Anthonie Hubert，和Pierre认识了许多年，当然也包括Charles。  
“Maaaaax！”  
一只狐獴迅速爬到Max的胸口，打断了他的偷听行动。Max眼疾手快，立刻抓住这只精神动物，丢回主人怀里。Lando赶紧伸手接住狐獴，把小家伙放到肩膀上，用谴责的目光看向Max。  
“你怎么可以这样对待全世界第十三可爱的动物！”  
“因为狮子是全世界最可爱的动物。”  
“你才不是！”  
“Max的个人榜单上这样说的。”  
Daniel没忍住爆笑。Max瞥了Daniel一眼，努力让自己表现得没那么幼稚。  
“所以你真的要加入MSF了？”Max问。  
“是的。Zark希望我尽量提前熟悉正式的训练和作战内容，所以同意我在基地多呆了一会儿。”Lando抓抓鼻子，“Alex和George也得到了参观许可，我觉得MSF的管理层还是挺好说话的。”  
因为这件事并没有触及谁的利益。Max很清楚，但他还是对Lando露出笑脸。  
“所以接下来你们会做些什么？”  
“呃……委员会打算让预备役成员也参与正式行动，当然不会深入敌腹或者派往最前线。我觉得这样挺好，免得进入MSF之后，新人发现自己接受的训练和真实战斗脱离太远，不过计划会等到夏季之后再正式启动。我还挺期待和你在战场上见面的，Max。”  
“那你可得在我背后躲好。”Max笑道。  
他们继续寒暄了几句，就被各自的集和令叫走。Max回到Daniel身边，悄悄咬耳朵。  
“你听到Lando说的了。MSF规定禁止未成年人参与行动，但这些预备役成员很显然有不少正好在成年边缘。”  
“这条规定就是为了阻止以后再有像你一样，还没到法定饮酒年龄就被招募进入MSF的情况发生。”Daniel说，“ 既然你可以这样做，别人就应该也能做到。我还以为你并不在乎。”  
“不是每个人都像我一样能够承受这一切。”Max皱着眉头，“我接受任务，不代表我接受MSF的所有做法。真正的战争不是电子游戏，你的敌人和你的战友都会受伤和死亡，脑浆飞溅，内脏流了一地。他们拖着残肢呻吟，你唯一能做的仁慈之事就是朝他们的头上开一枪。不是每个人都像我们这些哨兵一样，拥有能够躲过子弹的直觉，也不是每一个哨兵都像你我一样，能够在见证这一切之后还维持理性。他们之所以没有通过遴选考核是有理由的，那就是他们不能上战场。每个人都有自己适合去做，以及能够去做的事情，而战争不适合他们。”  
“这就是你的仁慈。”  
“如果你那么说的话。”  
“你觉得你能阻止吗？”  
Max安静片刻。  
“我不知道。如果擅自采取行动，后果可能不是我一个人能承担的。”  
他知道，如果自己决定挑战整个MSF，甚至背后的委员会，100%会把Daniel拖下水。就算他不想，Horner也一定会把Daniel作为替罪羊推出去，因为他现在才是RB最重要的财产，为了保住他，Horner会不择手段。  
“你开始用成年人的方式思考了。”Daniel苦笑，“我有时候其实不希望你这样做。你知道孰轻孰重，我们必须做出选择，而选择，就意味着放弃其他的可能，为你的选择，支付相应的代价。”  
“我不能总是用你当挡箭牌，Daniel。我不会这样做了。”  
Daniel微笑着。  
“那就不要选择。”  
“我讨厌犹豫不决。”  
“拒绝选择也是选择的一种。”Daniel说，“而且会有其他人在为此奔走的，所以别太担心，把问题留给应该处理这些烂摊子的人，按照剧本走下去就好。这不是你的错。”  
Daniel把手搭在他的肩膀上。不知道为什么，他觉得Daniel并不像表现出来的那样轻松，但他也说不出哪里有问题。他总是猜不透Daniel的心思，Daniel也一直没有和他主动谈起私人问题，以至于他只能选择盲目相信Daniel，至少Daniel没有真正伤害或者背叛过他。  
“你还是我的搭档，Dan。”Max用力拍拍Daniel的后背，“你可以指望我。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Daniel的笑容转瞬即逝。


	23. Circus

  
Max在行李箱里翻找半天，最终只能竖着衬衫衣领，狂拍对面房间的门。  
“Daniel！我需要帮助！”  
房门打开，Daniel露出半个身子，把袖口扣好，已经收拾得整整齐齐，就差换上皮鞋了。Max沮丧地塌下肩膀：“能借我一根领带吗？”  
Daniel笑了，Max觉得自己愈发恼火，但只能努力绷住脸，不要让自己显得更窘迫。  
“进来，我帮你系上。”  
Max很感激Daniel的体贴，省得他再次请求对方帮忙，但他还是为这点小事感到憋屈，当他意识到自己有多么依赖Daniel的时候。  
“这条很衬你眼睛的颜色。”  
Daniel拿出一根深蓝色的领带，Max站在镜子前，觉得莫名拘束。Daniel还在嘀咕：“出席听证会这种场合，多清点几次行李总没坏处……好了，你自己看看，如果太紧就扯松一点。”  
“谢谢。”Max看了一眼手表，“我们可以去楼下吃个早餐？”  
“我已经叫客房服务送到房间里了。”Daniel指向身后的餐具，“回头会议厅见。”  
Max直皱眉头：“你是不是在躲着我？”  
“那我为什么给你开门？”  
“因为Christian，还是因为Charles？”  
Daniel看着他，两个人都有片刻的沉默，然后Daniel先坐下了。  
“两者都是。”  
Max觉得很受挫，但是他也没有什么好办法解决。他总不能大叫着“我不喜欢”，用耍赖任性的方式逼迫Daniel顺遂他的心意。Max攥紧拳头，又再次松开。  
“这样做会让你好受些吗？”  
“或许。”Daniel笑笑，“你和我都需要一些时间适应。”  
“……如果你生我的气，不想看到我出现，可以直接告诉我。我没那么脆弱。”  
“我知道。我没有生气，也不会讨厌你。”Daniel的精神动物爬进主人怀里，用舒适的姿势躺下，“去看看你的行李箱夹层，放护照的地方。那里应该有你的领带。”  
  
Max回到自己的房间，看到领带像一条死去的小蛇，趴在行李箱的角落。他讨厌Daniel的游刃有余，就连戳穿Max的小伎俩，Daniel都可以做得那么妥帖得体。他并不想要太多，只是希望Daniel可以坦诚。他感觉自己说出口的每一句话都像挥进空气的拳头，一切都是他的自作多情。  
他甚至为了让Daniel留下，去求自己的父亲动用关系。这些天的绝大部分时间被他用在上下打点，就连Horner都向他保证，不会因为Daniel拒绝和Max结合就开除Daniel，更何况RB也找不到更好的向导和Max搭档了。现在他所想要的只是Daniel的首肯，或者一个明确的答复，告诉他，现在他所做的一切都是有意义的，不管是为了Daniel，还是仅仅为了他自己。  
Charles给他打过几次电话，但总因为他有更需要忙碌的事情匆匆挂断。他不知道Charles会不会生气，现在他顾不上这些。Max自己就很生气。当他走到餐厅时，发现Charles正和Pierre坐在一张桌子边，于是他又像上次那样，恶狠狠地挤进两人之间，放下盘子。  
Pierre不由得露出担忧的神色，Charles显得很淡定。  
“Bonjour Max. ”Charles笑笑，“J‘espère que vous passez une bonne journée.”  
“英语，谢谢。”  
“希望你今天过得不错。”Pierre赶紧解释道。Max狠狠踢了Charles一脚，Charles反而用脚尖沿着Max的小腿一路往上，意味深长地蹭了蹭。发觉两个人的气氛不对，Pierre有点想逃，但又害怕Max和Charles真的会打起来，于是向Charles发出邀请：“Charles，你能不能陪我去入口处签到？那边似乎在排队。”  
Max指指Pierre身后：“Daniil快吃完了，你可以和他一起。”  
Pierre陷入尴尬，Charles向好友露出安慰的笑容：“没事的，你先去吧。”  
法国男孩只能一步三回头，和俄罗斯人一起离开餐厅。Max松了口气，又立刻换上凶恶的表情：“你刚才干嘛用脚蹭我！”  
“是你先踢我的。”  
“因为你在用法语臭显摆！”  
“还不是你非要挤到我和Pierre中间。”Charles眨眨眼睛，“啊哈，你吃醋了。”  
“我有事要和你商量！”  
Charles点点头，优雅地表示“请”，让Max今早积攒的火气更加旺盛了，但他只能默默把怒气咽下去。  
“你和Pierre有一个共同朋友，是MSF的预备役哨兵，对吗？”  
Charles一脸难以置信：“你居然吃醋吃到Anthonie的头上了？”  
“我没有！”Max大叫，引来好几个人的注意，他只好赶紧装作无事发生，“他有没有提到夏季之后加入战线的话题？”  
“唔……的确有过。这很重要吗？”  
“我想阻止这件事。”Max用力切开牛排，“所以我准备今天在听证会上向委员会抗议。”  
“但这件事之所以能被我们知道，肯定是因为委员会已经批准了。”Charles有些不解，“而且他们肯定不喜欢你这么干。”  
“我只想问你愿不愿意帮我。”  
Charles的表情冷酷起来：“看你需要什么样的帮助。我毕竟是SF连队的人。”  
“你和Pierre的朋友Anthonie会被送上前线，你确定他准备好了面对战争吗？”  
“我们都从来没有准备好面对战争。”  
“我爱你……”  
“我也爱你，mon cher，但这件事上我们没得商量。”Charles吃完最后一块沙拉里的火腿，然后把碗推到一边，擦了擦嘴，“我不能拿整个团队的利益，还有我个人的前程冒险，就为了你的意气用事。你就像试图推动喜马拉雅山的蚂蚁，不管是作为你的同僚，还是你的男朋友，我都不建议你这么干。”  
“我真的好恨你。”Max说，“因为就算你这样拒绝我，我也没法对你生气。”  
“很遗憾，看起来我还是你的男朋友。”Charles再次用脚尖蹭了蹭他的小腿，“Anthonie很安全，预备役成员不会执行太过危险的任务，他们更大几率会被留在后方。你应该先照顾好自己。”  
“我不是需要监护人的小孩了。”  
“不过我想你需要一点来自男友的关心。”  
Charles对他微笑起来，他为自己内心的欢快感到可耻，然后把他的动摇归罪于Charles过于迷人的外表。他现在满脑子都是怎样把Charles推到墙上，扯开绣着跃马图标的黑西装，吻到Charles没法说出一个完整的词。Charles盯着Max看了一会儿，不由得笑出声。  
“抱歉，Max。我刚刚在偷偷扫描你的情绪变化和生理反应。”  
“闭嘴，不然我现在就把你绑到地下室去。”  
“我还挺期待的。”  
  
Max当然不能立刻把Charles绑到地下室去。实际上他到现在都没能找到能和Charles共度良宵的机会，结果便是他肉眼可见的更加生气了，以至于每个见到他的人都会自动选择不跟他打招呼。  
阶梯会议厅的一个扇形是MSF成员的座位。他和Daniel坐在一起，Charles在他们身后，最前排是Lewis和队友Valtteri的位置。Nico Rosberg在另一个扇形的最前排落座，显然是今天的主要发言人，和Lewis的位置之间隔了整整一个嘉宾席扇区，至少不用担心这两位当场肉搏了。中间的席位属于委员会，Max认出了几张熟面孔，都是MSF的退役哨兵，负责宣布会议开始的，就是他和Charles第一次在训练所见面时，担当裁判的Damon Hill。  
报告环节并没有意外，每个参与行动的哨兵都只汇报了自己知情的部分，而Max自然隐去了那个神秘的93号的信息。他希望没有哨兵发现他在撒谎，于是他刻意在陈述事实的时候联想其他无关的事情：飞机遭遇气流的颠簸，中央空调的噪音，还有Charles的吻，愚蠢的笑声，以及——  
“给我专心点，Max。”  
Horner的声音在耳机里响起，Max迅速道歉。他知道自己成功糊弄了过去，主席台区域的哨兵们也没有对他的发言提出质疑。委员会开始审查MSF提交的报告，以及刚才的证词，会场里充斥着窸窸窣窣的交谈声。Max翻了翻手上的报告书副本，觉得无聊，又丢到一旁。  
一只红蚂蚁从书页中爬出来。  
Max立刻警觉地抬起头，将知觉触须抛向会议厅的所有角落。他首先开始搜索嘉宾席，并且很快有了答案。93号哨兵坐在后排，穿着一件红黑相间的外套，棒球帽罩住了大半张脸，朝他的方向点头致意。  
_你为什么在这里？_ Max向对方送出信息。 _你是怎么进来的？_  
_受到邀请。_  
_你杀害了我的队员。_  
_你的队伍也杀了不少我们的人。我猜我们扯平了。_  
_你还让我差点咬死搭档的精神动物。_  
_因为这就是你一直想做的。_  
_我必须通知其他人逮捕你。_  
_我建议你最好别这么做。_ 93号哨兵笑着。 _第一，就算你们之中最优秀的那对联手，也无法战胜我；第二，即便你们有胜算，发起邀请的人也会保证客人安全离开；第三，我虽然有信心打倒你们，但我得使出全力，所以我没法保证你们能像上次一样，在几周后痊愈出院。今天不宜见血，你说呢？_  
Max沉默片刻。狮子在他内心嚎叫着，渴望一场酣畅淋漓的杀戮，奇怪的是，他现在却感到前所未有的冷静，好像整个世界只剩下他，与他内心的声音。他的所有感觉功能仍然在正常运转，但他的意识超脱了现实，正用冷漠的眼神注视着一切。  
_你可以给我提供一些信息。_  
_为什么？_  
_因为你原本就想告诉我，不然你为什么不删除我的记忆，还告诉我你的代号？_  
_的确。_ 93号微笑。 _我和你是某种意义上的同胞。我有一个警告，别给任何人除掉你的理由。你不会喜欢之后的的发展的。_  
_为什么警告我？_  
_我们对MSF了如指掌。_ 93号起身离开会场。 _还有，照顾好你的小男朋友。他的意识里有颗定时炸弹。_  
Max立刻转身看向Charles，Charles正在同新闻官交谈，察觉到他的视线，只能不着痕迹地用眼神让他回避。  
天杀的。他真的很爱Charles，以至于确认对方安全就能使他冷静下来，甚至忽略了另一个关于自己的警告。现在他开始后怕了。他转过身，面对眼前的报告书，总觉得能看到蚂蚁爬来爬去的痕迹。Daniel感受到他的异样，发来问候，但他生硬地拒绝了。  
听证会进行到质询环节，主要问题仍然围绕着阿塞拜疆行动是否存在不必要的伤亡。Max心乱如麻，他不知道自己还有没有必要在这时提出对预备役哨兵作战的异议。93号没有恶意，这是让Max感到最为离奇的一点，甚至就算在他们第一次交手的时候，Max也没有从93号身上感受到真正的敌意。  
“下一个发言，Daniel Ricciardo。”  
Max的注意力重新回到会议上。Daniel坐直身子，把话筒拿到面前，收音时发出了一些噪音。  
“对于学会发言人提出的建议，我有一个相关事实需要补充。MSF计划在夏季之后将预备役哨兵投入作战，贵学会难道不应该把注意力放在照顾好这些年轻人身上吗？”  
Max不敢相信自己听到了什么。主席台，MSF的席位，甚至连哨兵学会的发言人Rosberg都露出了惊讶的表情。还没等MSF的人员作出回应，Rosberg立刻抓住要点。  
“我方一直都在为哨兵的特殊教育和训练提供服务，但有义务保证预备役成员安全的应当是MSF，而不是学会。在他们通过考核，具备实战能力之前，不应当让他们冒着不必要的风险介入作战，我想难道不是吗，MSF的各位？”  
Horner立刻夺过Daniel桌上的话筒：“这项计划与我们今天的议题无关。”  
“请不要转移重点，Rosberg先生。”主席台驳回了学会方的质疑，但Rosberg和学会已经得到了自己想要的重磅炸弹。Horner用仇恨的眼神看向Daniel，简直像是要把自己的手下生吞活剥一般，Daniel置若罔闻，反倒对Max露出大大的微笑。  
“你刚刚亲手将最大的把柄交到了学会手上。”Horner低声说，“我们之后再商量这件事。今天你不用发言了。”  
Daniel摊开手：“我已经说完了。”  
“十天禁闭。”  
“我并不在乎。”Daniel冷笑，“反正等会议结束，我就不再受你的管辖了。我买断了自己的合同。”


	24. Hounds

  
Max需要一个解释。他真的需要一个解释。Daniel宣布买断自己的合同之后，便毫不犹豫地提前离开了会议厅。手机等等通讯工具不允许带进会场，Max只能在困惑中煎熬，等到会议散场，再去休息室寻找Daniel。  
Daniel对Max的出现并不意外，他坐在沙发上，看起来闲适而从容。  
“Daniel。”Max坐下，试图寻找一个合适的开场白，但最终只能挤出一个单词，“为什么？”  
“我做出了我的选择，也为我想要的争取了。”Daniel握住双手，“天下没有不散的筵席，就当是我最后送给你的临别赠礼吧。”  
“但你会变成众矢之的……”  
“我根本不在乎。我确实不在乎。是的，这是真的。”Daniel的语气逐渐低沉，“我变了。我已经不再是多年前那个意气风发的年轻人了。并不是因为周围的环境改变，而是因为我变了。接下来我所遭遇的一切，就是我能教给你的最后一件事：所有的选择都一定会有代价，你必须支付。”  
“接下来你会去哪儿？”  
“你不会以为我有能力自行买断合同吧。”Daniel笑笑，“我给自己找到下家，Renault动用国有财政，越过Horner，从RB手里买下了我。”  
Max并没有因此感到宽慰：“可这样你就会脱离先发阵营，在年终评级上也会远远落后于前三名的档次……”  
“我相信等待会有奇迹。——这样肯定说服不了你。”Daniel看向窗外来来往往的人群，“因为我觉得有必要去查清楚一些事。这很重要。”  
“比你的前途更重要？”  
“你有没有想过自己是谁？”Daniel忽然反问，“你是RB的哨兵，还是MSF的战斗人员，还是一名维和部队的战士，就像世界上其他为和平与自由而战的人？”  
“我不明白你想说什么。”  
“啊，你从不质疑。因为质疑会让人软弱。而且我也不想利用你对我的信任，去动摇和改变构成你的那些东西。”  
“你教会了我很多。”Max恳切地看着Daniel，“所以我希望你这次也可以教导我。拜托了。”  
Daniel没有急于回答，而是垂下眼睛，思考片刻。  
“你认同自己的某一重身份，就自然会按照这个身份的要求行动。有时候，身份在我们出生之前就已经决定好了，比如我们都是哨兵；有时候，我们必须为自己选择一种身份，在面临某些必然冲突的抉择时。”  
“你现在认为自己是什么身份？”  
Max问Daniel。Daniel笑着，叹了口气。  
“一个沮丧，失望，被现实消磨殆尽，却仍然想尝试最后一搏的男人。”  
“我不知道我能做什么……你和我，还会是朋友吗？”  
“当然。”Daniel拍拍他的肩膀，起身离开，“我们一直是朋友。”  
  
告别比Daniel想得更简单，但也并没有容易到哪里去。Daniel来到宴会厅，给自己挑选晚餐，哨兵学会的发言人Nico翩翩而至，对他露出一个社交微笑。  
“感谢你在听证会上的仗义执言。”  
Daniel冷淡地回复：“不是为了你。”  
然后他们各自走向相反的方向，改成用精神连接交谈。  
_很高兴看到你比之前好些了，Nico。_  
 _我在战场上有过更糟糕的经历，这不算什么。_ Nico镇定自若地与其他人攀谈着。 _但是我没想到你会说出这么重要的计划，还是在听证会上。我们之前谈妥的协议里不包括这项内容。_  
 _就算是我附赠的。_ Daniel喝了一大口饮料。 _你们能想办法阻止预备役哨兵投入作战吗？_  
 _我不确定。学会的影响力很有限，否则我就不会找上你了。_ Nico的思绪安静片刻。 _抱歉。_  
 _不用道歉，我一开始就没有抱太大希望，能让委员会那群人难堪，我已经满足了。_  
 _在Renault也要多加小心，不要让其他人知道你在调查这件事。_  
 _我该怎么向你汇报？_  
 _不要告诉我任何信息。如果你掌握了切实证据，直接送去哨兵学会的总部办公室。_  
Daniel的心里浮现出大致的猜想。  
_Nico，你现在……是Lewis，对吗？他进入了你的思维？_  
 _我不能说。_  
Daniel沉吟片刻，恍然大悟。  
_这太可怕了。_  
 _我不知道。_ Nico迅速转移话题。 _有些事必须被阻止，不论我付出什么代价。真的很感谢你愿意信任我。_  
 _毕竟我知道你没有说谎。_  
短暂的交谈结束了，因为身穿暗纹黑西装的首席哨兵走入宴会厅，还有他强壮优雅的精神动物，一头黑豹。Lewis没有看Nico，但黑豹却向白西装的向导低声吠叫，Daniel发现Nico有一瞬间的颤抖，更印证了他的猜测。  
他开始敬佩起Nico Rosberg，在此之前，他一直以为Nico是因为厌倦战场而选择做逃兵。现在看来，Nico是选择去打另外一场更加孤立无援的，绝望的战争。或许Nico曾经有过和Max相似的，被当成小白鼠训练的黑暗童年；或许Nico与哨兵学会之间达成了某些交易；或许Nico只是单纯地想阻止其他孩子落入深渊，也包括他的亲生子女……  
不论何种理由，都无法改变Nico正在进行一场勇敢而且正当的战斗的事实。这让Daniel感到安慰，也让他内心的某个声音逐渐清晰。  
**保护你所爱的人。**  
是的，我的确关心Max，但这一切也是为了给我自己一个答案，为了使你真正安息。Daniel闭上眼睛。我不知道他们俩会走到哪里，但他们都是很好的男孩，你应该看看他们，Max和Charles，他们已经长大了。  
  
Max很生气，可他做不了什么，也并不愿意去做任何事，来挽留Daniel。看着Daniel离开的背影，他很想说他并不是一无所知，他也背负着对自己来说过于沉重的秘密，只是因为他不想伤害Daniel，更愿意尊重对方的选择罢了。  
宴会厅里，Charles与他擦肩而过。他们没有和彼此交谈甚至对视，只是轻轻碰过手背，拉住对方的手指，然后飞快松开。Charles似乎很喜欢这些大庭广众之下的小动作，就像一只喜欢宣示主权的动物一样，手段来得温和幼稚。Max不讨厌Charles的撒娇亲昵，但他们都想要更多。孩童般的玩闹已经没法满足Max了。  
所以当Charles发现Max和自己乘一部电梯上楼的时候，他默认Charles知道接下来会发生什么。Max并未按下自己的楼层，而Charles也没有戳穿，只是迅速走出电梯，奔向房间。Charles把门留了一道缝，等到Max走过来才故意关上，但Max已经伸出胳膊和脚尖，卡住房门。  
“我来绑架你了。”Max笑笑，假装自己是什么秘密警察，举起胸口的访问牌。Charles咬住舌尖，眯起左眼，倒退半步，开始微笑。这是其他人很少见到的，甜蜜又邪恶的笑容。他知道Charles和他一样期待接下来发生的剧情，所以他捧住Charles的脸，一边亲吻自己的男朋友，一边挤进Charles的房间。  
“你肯定被监控摄像头拍到了。”亲吻的间隙里，Charles小声提醒，“会有麻烦吗？”  
“我他妈根本不在乎。”Max把Charles推到墙上，相当粗暴地撕开对方的衬衫，他听到扣子崩裂的声音，也不知道那些昂贵的玳瑁纽扣会滚进哪条缝隙。Charles一直在笑，当他笨手笨脚地尝试解开那条该死的意大利产皮带时，Charles笑得更厉害了。  
Max突然感到一股无名的怒火窜上头顶。他揪住Charles的衣领，把对方扔进柔软的床垫，然后跨坐在Charles胸前，掐住Charles的脖子。  
“天哪，你今天真的好卖力。”  
Charles握住他的手腕，好像丝毫感觉不到危险，依旧微笑着用手肘勾住他的脖子，送上温柔的吻。他有一瞬间的迷茫，因为他突然分不清自己到底想要杀死Charles，还是和Charles做爱。Charles脱下他的裤子，换成跪姿，慢慢将他的下体吞进口中。他没想到Charles会主动为他口交，吞吐的间隙，Charles抬起眼睛，仍然带着笑意。为什么Charles会有那么长的睫毛？为什么Charles的眼睛在这时会变成铁杉一般的绿色？为什么当他捏住Charles的下巴，用下体毫不尊重地直接捅进喉咙深处的时候，Charles即便难受到反胃，也没有任何反抗？  
Max松开手，他刚才一直揪住Charles的头发，逼迫对方吞咽他的下体。Charles用力咳嗽了几下，然后慢慢抱住他，把脸放在他的胸前。  
“我不是特别擅长这个……”  
“我也没有那么希望你给我口交。”  
“抱歉。”  
Charles小声说。Max听到皮带落地的声音，现在他们俩的裤子都只是象征性地挂在裤脚上了。他坐回脚后跟，让Charles能够与自己平视，再回以温和的唇齿相依。  
“我刚刚弄伤你了吗？”Max问。  
“没有。”Charles的睫毛在他的脸上扇动，“你可以对我做粗暴的事。我其实还挺喜欢的。是个新发现。”  
“要洗个澡吗？”  
“如果我们一起。”  
于是Max把Charles拉起来，带着自己半勃的下体。他们帮助对方脱下所有衣物，Charles往胳膊上搭了条浴巾，完全不足以遮蔽身体，反而让Max觉得性感得要命。Charles从冰柜里拿出一瓶气泡水，倒满两个香槟杯，向Max走过来。Max差点以为出现在眼前的正是狄俄尼索斯本尊，Charles笑了笑，把酒杯塞进他手里，牵着他走进浴室。  
“哨兵的房间里没有准备酒精饮料。”Charles说。他们一同等待浴缸放满热水，Max的肩上感受到Charles的重量。  
“你会喝酒？”  
“香槟，葡萄酒，马天尼。更烈的他们不会让我碰了。”  
Max看着杯子里的气泡：“我喝过很多酒，但其实并不喜欢。你知道我曾经离家出走过多远吗？”  
“说来听听。”  
“我十五岁时自己乘飞机，跑到拉斯维加斯，整整呆了两个月。”  
“你要怎么谋生？”  
“哨兵有很多谋生的办法。”Max抱住Charles的肩膀，“我在赌场做荷官，很快就可以经手上千万的筹码。我不害怕被威胁，通常对付哨兵的手段也没法让我受挫，所以我在那儿过得很好，甚至比在家乡更舒服。”  
“那些赌徒对你做了什么？”  
“有一种不那么准确的哨兵鉴别手段，上个世纪末就已经被仪器彻底淘汰，现在只用作纯粹的拷问和刑罚。水已经满了。”  
Max先走进浴缸，然后伸手邀请Charles。一些热水溢出来，他们又吻了一会，Max让Charles枕着自己的胸口坐下。  
“方法就是给哨兵注射一种导致疼痛的药物，直接作用于神经。他们管这个叫疼痛滴定，因为哨兵的疼痛反应阈值比普通人要低，所以普通人可能需要一百份才感到疼痛，哨兵只需要五份，就已经开始尖叫了。”  
“天哪。”  
“我受过拷打训练。”  
“你才十五岁。”  
“我说过，我是MSF最优秀的哨兵。”Max吻过Charles的手背，那些药物就是从手背上的静脉，流经他的身体，“摇篮计划所培养的不止是战士，还是特工，是间谍，是超级士兵。就连Lewis都无法想象我们这些生来背负盛名的孩子要经历的地狱，这也是他永远无法理解Nico Rosberg的缘由，我猜想。”  
“我不是Lewis。”Charles说。  
“我也不是Nico。”  
“你和Daniel说过这些吗？”  
Max摇摇头：“我以为我永远不会再提起了。”  
“我很幸运。”  
Charles转过身同他接吻，他慢慢抚摸着Charles的锁骨，胸口，肋骨，侧腰，然后落入臀缝。Charles跪坐在他的大腿上，鼻尖和下巴都沾着水珠，雾气朦胧的绿眼睛里盛满温柔。他惊讶于世界上有如此看似易碎，却那么美丽的宝石，于是他仰起脖子，吻过Charles微微颤动的睫毛。  
“Je t‘aime, mon cher.”  
“Ik hou ook van je.”  
他们都为对方的回应感到满意。Charles用手握住他的下体，帮助他重新进入状态。Max的所有注意力都落在眼前的人，与自己的身体上，他知道Charles也一样。这或许是他们两个的精神屏障最为薄弱的时刻，Max甚至干脆打开了他的全部意识，于是Charles回以更深切，更缱绻的吻，将他的阴茎纳入体内。Max还从来没有跟自己的同类做过爱，即便他没有刻意尝试入侵Charles的精神，他也能感受到对方的渴望，在皮肤下跃动的电流，以及几乎冲破胸膛的，近乎悲哀的爱意。  
“亲爱的。”Max捧住Charles的脸，“亲爱的。”  
他已经孤独太久了。Max只能用亲吻告诉Charles，自己有多么爱他。那些被生生扯断的肉和骨，至今还在滴血。他被囚禁在自己的躯壳之中，在颅骨之下，在一颗封闭的小小心灵里，独自度过无数个寒冷的，寂寥的，漫长的黑夜。  
“亲爱的。”Max缓缓抽离Charles的身体，Charles的睫毛颤动着，眉间带着轻柔的忧伤。他用拇指拂去Charles颧骨上的水迹，拂过细小的晒斑，还有洋娃娃般微微翘起的唇峰，然后再次吻上去。  
“你很悲伤。”  
Charles没有回避：“是的。”  
“休息一会儿？”  
“你让我觉得……疼痛。不是身体上的。就像用手握住烧红的木炭，我想尖叫，却没法发出声音。你是那么愤怒。”Charles慢慢起身，Max赶紧扶住男友的腰，“但温柔。我本以为你会憎恨全世界。”  
他们喝了点水，用浴巾把对方弄干，然后钻到毯子下面，依偎着彼此。  
“如果我憎恨全世界，我就会失去你了。我还没有愚蠢到这个程度。”  
Charles微笑着钻进他的怀里。他从来没有这么迷恋另一个人的热量。  
“我是什么样的？你觉得满意吗？”  
“你很漂亮。像博物馆里的古董瓷器，我几乎不敢伸手触碰。”  
“我没有那么脆弱。”  
“我害怕我自己。”Max叹息，这句话很容易就出口了，“我差点咬死Daniel的精神动物，在失控状态下。如果真的发生了，Daniel的意识活动会全部停止，变成植物人。”  
“你也说了，是因为失控。”Charles用手摆弄着他下巴上的胡茬，“我并不害怕你。而且我也不会傻愣着让你伤害我，何况你根本不会这么做。”  
“我今天看到93号了，他坐在嘉宾席里。我觉得他有命令在身，不过他并没有什么动作。”  
Charles皱起眉头：“你没有警告其他人？”  
“没有必要。而且毫无胜算。我真的很讨厌这么说，但是MSF没有能够战胜93号的哨兵，即便我们全部联手。”Max揽住Charles的腰，“他的绝大部分身体都改造成了高密度合金制成的义体，而且哨兵感官也经过某种强化。他的精神动物是蚁群，说起来很疯狂，但我怀疑他清除别人记忆的方式就是用蚂蚁啃掉精神动物的器官。”  
Charles一时语塞。过了一会儿，摩纳哥人才缓缓开口：“他妈的。我现在觉得想吐。”  
“我在这儿。”  
“义体技术是禁止作为军事用途的，何况制造出93号这样的超级士兵。”Charles说，“你觉得还会有更多这样的敌人吗？”  
“很难。普通哨兵熬不过身体对植入物的排异反应，恐怕第一次手术就会死在台上。像这种程度的改造，需要从小就开始一根根折断他的骨头，再慢慢替换掉血肉之躯。而且因为身体会不断发育，最多两年就要重新更换义体，直到成年。”  
“这他妈根本就是人间炼狱。”  
“所以没人能想到会有93号这样的哨兵存在，也正是SSG无法打败的原因。一个93号的价值，远远超过一枚核弹。他代表量产化义体士兵部队的可能性，也代表哨兵感官强化技术的成熟。”  
Charles在他的手掌下打了个寒战。他们的精神动物也躺在床上，黑足猫趴在毯子里，一动不动，两只耳朵紧贴着头顶。狮子舔了舔小猫，在一旁趴下，将黑足猫圈在肚子下面。他亲吻着Charles的耳廓，直到Charles抬起头，用那双绿眼睛望进他的眼里。  
“你又是怎么知道这些的，Max？”


	25. Blood Nature

  
两个男孩骑着自行车，向着山顶进发。两只小狗跑在前面，海风吹乱他们的卷发，灌进宽松的背心。  
“Alex！看看我俩谁能先骑到那块石头！”  
说着，红背心的男孩加快速度。后方的男孩叹了口气，用力踩下踏板。Alex总算追上前面的男孩，他把自行车扔进草堆，瘫倒在树下。  
“我真的没力气了，Marc。”  
Marc从裤兜里拿出一只网球，丢向远处，两只小狗飞快地窜出去，把球衔回来。Marc再一次投出网球，黄色的小球落在皮鞋鞋背上，Marc脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。  
“该回家了。”  
熟悉的风景飞速后退，空气重新进入他的肺泡。他摔倒在湿滑的地上，发出金属撞击的刺耳声响，有人给他戴上氧气面罩，帮助他尽快适应正常呼吸。他咳出一滩蓝色的液体，还有一些液体正从他的鼻孔里流出来。  
“数据稳定。”穿着实验服的人影在他周围来来往往，“神经信号同步率98%，在安全范围之内。脑脊液成分报告需要过一会儿才能提交。93号回收完毕。”  
他被允许坐下。一个中年男子用手电筒晃了晃他的眼睛，他并未眨眼。  
“Marc，握住我的手。”  
于是他抬起胳膊，用冰冷的合金手指，握住男人的手。他笑了起来。  
“如果不小心，你的手掌会被我捏碎的，爸爸。”  
“你肯定不会。”他的父亲笑起来，用力将自己的儿子抱进怀里，“我不能更了解你了。”  
“Julià Marquez博士。”戴口罩的实验员拉住Julià的肩膀，“你应该去实验室了。”  
“照顾好自己，Marc。”Julià拍拍他的脑袋，“我有空再来看你。”  
“回头见，爸爸。”  
  
单向镜的另一头，93号端正地坐在椅子上，接受各项检查。他神态天真又自在，好像正坐在家里的沙发上看电视。Julià看着儿子，感到一丝丝宽慰，却又立刻被负罪感吞没。  
“博士。我们应该说过很多次，关于93号的称呼问题。”  
“他是我的儿子。不管他是血肉还是金属构成的，他永远是Marc。”Julià严厉地看向实验员，“轮不到你来指教我如何称呼。”  
实验员没有再说什么，但显然并不是因为Julià的权威选择沉默。他迅速穿过气密舱，与几个持枪的巡逻者擦肩而过，回到自己的办公室。在他的桌上，除了电脑和各种打印模型，还有一张全家福。相框里是一对年轻夫妇，妻子牵着长子，丈夫怀里抱着小儿子，笑得无比灿烂。  
“Roser。”Julià拿起相框，抚过妻子的面庞，“很抱歉不能陪在你身边。我不奢求你的原谅，只希望Alex和你一切都好。”  
他坐进靠椅，把相框放在胸前，想象Alex抓住他的手指，笨拙地跌倒的模样。Alex有一双小鹿般的眼睛，很容易哭，比哥哥要难照顾太多，以至于他和妻子更早发现Alex是个哨兵。他不知道这个腼腆温顺的孩子作为哨兵，会在普通人的社会里经历怎样的挫折，不过Roser是个好母亲，她会照顾好Alex，让男孩健健康康，快快乐乐地长大，享受平凡而幸福的生活。  
如果能让他再见Alex一面，就更好了。  
Julià拉过毯子。他看向头顶的吊灯，意识到研究所里连一只苍蝇都飞不进来。有时候他会想，这一切究竟是从哪里开始的。最初，他有一份稳定的工作和温柔的妻子，然后他们有了第一个孩子，接着是第二个。问题在Alex出生后暴露了，Alex总是哭泣，整晚哭泣，就连Roser都无法奈何，只有和哥哥Marc呆在一个房间里，Alex才能安静下来。作为医学研究者，他立刻意识到Alex很可能是哨兵，被过于敏锐的感官惊扰，才无法入睡。这是个麻烦，但并没有那么艰难。和Roser商量之后，他们专门聘请了哨兵学会的辅导师，来帮助照顾Alex。  
一切似乎回到正轨。Marc活泼好动，总是喜欢尝试各种新鲜刺激的东西。男孩就是这样，Julià想，于是也放任Marc在院子里冒险。Marc五岁，Alex两岁的圣诞节，他们一起在家拆礼物。Marc很喜欢弟弟，他把Alex抱在怀里，帮弟弟撕开包装彩带。Alex挥舞手臂，发出几个不完整的音节，Marc便笑起来。  
“好好好，我拆这个。”  
兄弟俩似乎有种Julià不能理解的沟通方式，他以为这或许是血脉相连的默契。Marc拿起纸盒，在耳朵边摇了摇，然后揭开盖子。  
“是铃铛！”  
Alex咯咯笑着，伸手去抓Marc手里的铃铛，Marc故意举得高高的，Alex笨拙地挥舞手臂，不小心打中铃铛，于是黄铜做的小玩意儿掉进壁炉，火焰迅速烧掉彩带。  
Alex哭起来。Roser正想安慰儿子，只见Marc走到壁炉前，伸手从火里捡起被烧得发红的铃铛，然后回到Alex身边，对弟弟露出笑脸：“你看，我拿回来了！”  
Alex哭得更厉害了，根本没有多看一眼Marc手心里的铃铛。Julià还没意识到发生了什么，Roser尖叫一声，立刻抓住Marc的手腕，把大儿子拽进厨房，用冷水冲洗他的双手，再拼命寻找纱布。看到Julià还站在原地，Roser几乎是哭着怒吼：  
“快带Marc去看医生！他的两只手都被烧伤了！”  
Marc茫然无措地看着Julià，不知道自己犯了什么错。Roser咬牙忍住眼泪，给Marc被烧得惨不忍睹的右手上药包扎。Alex突然爆发出尖利的哭声，好像自己才是被烧伤的那个。Julià站在原地，不知道自己现在是应该抱起大哭的Alex，还是带上Marc去医院。  
Marc伤得不重，但肯定会留疤。尽管他看起来毫无不适，医生还是给他开了点止疼药。Marc吃下止疼药之后，Alex才停止哭泣，在Julià怀里精疲力竭地睡去。  
接下来的常规检查让Julià和妻子大跌眼镜。在定量感觉测试中，Marc的结果显示，他无法感觉到疼痛，也没有正常的触觉和温度觉，是一例极其罕见的无痛症患者，甚至比其他已经存在的病例更加严重：他的整个感觉系统都无法工作，按道理来说，他应该看不见任何东西，也听不见声音，可他跟其他孩子一样，正常地长到了五岁。  
另一张报告单解答了Julià的疑惑。Marc是一名哨兵，而且是一名强大到了足以用哨兵的感官，来取代普通人的五感的哨兵。医生立即请求将Marc的病例作为论文课题，被Roser毫不犹豫地拒绝。Julià又想起，Alex还没出生，Marc就会指着妈妈的肚子叫“弟弟”，还有兄弟俩独特的默契，以及Marc受伤时Alex的激烈反应。  
他不愿意这么想，但所有的细节都指向一个事实：很可能在Alex还是个胎儿的时候，Marc就已经和自己的兄弟，结合成了心灵相通的一对。这就意味着在Alex能够精神屏障保护自己之前，一旦Marc受伤，所有的疼痛都将由Alex承受，甚至可能造成更严重的伤害。他觉得自己已经准备好成为两个孩子的父亲，但他和Roser都没有准备好面对这一切。如果在Roser第二次怀孕之前，他们就已经发现Marc的疾病，Julià觉得自己不会让Roser生下Alex。  
听到他这么说，Roser狠狠扇了他一巴掌，然后抱着Alex，回到婴儿房。Julià跌进沙发，头晕目眩，发现Marc正站在楼梯前看着自己。  
“嘿，Marc。”他张开手臂，“到爸爸这儿来。”  
Marc抱着摩托车玩具，小步挪到他的怀里坐下。Marc和他长得很像，几乎就是他小时候的模样，笑起来像舞台剧里拯救公主的王子。有那么一阵子，他对自己的儿子感到恐惧；他不知道Marc是如何感受这个世界，又生活在一个怎样的世界之中。现在Marc坐在他怀里，用小小的手指摆弄玩具，身上散发着衣物柔顺剂的味道，就像他所能想到最柔软，最可爱的事物。  
Marc抬起头，用浅棕色的眼睛看着他。  
“爸爸？”  
“爸爸一直在这里。”  
  
Alex长得很快，让他们开始担心Marc的发育情况。事实上Julià很清楚个中缘由：Marc总是受伤，总是骨折，这对长个毫无帮助；Marc也难以产生饥饿的概念，如果他们不盯着，甚至可能一整天都不吃东西。对Marc来说，比进食有趣的事情实在太多了，而这些事往往很容易导致他受伤。  
Roser快要崩溃了。Julià很多次看着妻子在餐桌上向Marc发怒，Marc会听话地吃完这顿饭，然后下一次继续忘记吃东西。有一天Roser吼得实在太厉害，把桌上的三个男性都给吓得不轻，然后Alex抢走Marc的盘子，吃掉了剩下的食物。  
Roser独自坐在床边，Julià慢慢走过去，抱住妻子的肩膀。  
“我已经没法再忍受下去了。”Roser摇着头，“Julià，我做错了什么？”  
“不不不，亲爱的。这不是惩罚。”  
“我真的不想对Marc发火，但是我……”  
Julià任凭妻子在怀中哭泣。他知道，一切安慰对于妻子来说，都是那么苍白无力。他可以通过工作逃避家庭，但尽管有保姆的帮助，Roser依然不得不面对如此难以照顾的Marc。他们甚至不敢把Marc送去普通学校，因为Marc在第一天就摔断了胳膊。  
“我有一个想法。只是想法。”  
“最好不是让我更加生气的坏主意。”Roser抽噎着。  
Julià说：“我想把他们俩中的一个送去无国界部队的哨兵学院……”  
“不可能。”Roser直起身，“你是在把我的儿子往火坑里推。”  
“但是只有在那里，他们才能得到真正有用的训练……”  
“然后让他们拿上枪去杀人或者被杀吗？”Roser愤怒地瞪着他，“不准再说这件事了。永远也不准再提。”  
  
如果有其他选项，Julià当然希望能让孩子们远离战场，但他相信一点，就是只有哨兵才能指导哨兵，如何与自己过于强大的感官共存。只有同类才能理解Marc和Alex，就连深爱着他们的父母也做不到。何况并不是每个学院毕业的哨兵都会参军，更多孩子会成为警察，调查者，或者安保人员。  
虽然Julià很清楚，以Marc的特别与强大，如果让任何人发现了Marc的才能，他多半会被选召入伍，甚至可能成为MSF这样的国际军事组织中的顶级高手。一旦这件事发生，以Alex对哥哥的依赖和崇拜，十有八九也会主动成为军队的一员。  
所以他打算让Alex一个人就读，这样他和Roser就能把注意力放在照顾Marc身上。他会告诉Alex隐藏自己的实力，不要让成绩过于突出，这样就能在毕业后回到亲人身边。Roser的怒火不能阻止他。他想，是母亲对孩子过度的保护欲，让Roser拒绝了最理想的方案。  
他给哨兵学院写了信，用带孩子们逛游乐园的借口，把Alex送去面试。计划进行得悄无声息，直到Roser手里拿着学院的录取通知书，阴沉着脸，在家门等着他下班回来。  
Marc和Alex在房间里看球赛，发出吵吵嚷嚷的叫声。上个星期Marc又把自己弄伤了，和Alex骑自行车时，Marc想要表演冲下山坡，结果摔断了锁骨，Roser大为光火，直接给Marc下达了禁足令。  
“Julià。你最好给我一个解释。”  
Roser举起信封。Julià吞了口唾沫，说：“这是我能想到的最好办法，Alex不会……”  
“他们直接到家里来，当然还有他妈的哨兵，那两个哨兵在门口就发现了Marc，然后问我为什么不让Marc入学。”Julià把信封拍到他的胸口，“现在这些人知道我的两个孩子都是哨兵了。”  
“Marc呢？他自己说了什么吗？”  
Roser还没说话，Marc就伸出脖子看向他：“爸！今天哨兵学院的教官说我也可以入学！”  
Roser耸耸肩，表情难看。Julià迟疑片刻，说：“不如尊重孩子们的意愿？”  
“我会带他们走。”  
Roser转身走进屋内。  
“去哪儿？”  
“去美国，去墨西哥，去南美，去哪儿都行，只要能够远离这群猎狗，让他们永远也别打Marc和Alex的主意。”Roser回到房间，把行李箱丢到床上，“我想不到你会这么做，Julià。我已经没法再信任你了。”  
“Roser！”  
Roser不再看他，而是拖着行李箱，向两个男孩大叫：“Marc！Alex！别再玩了！都给我上车！”  
Alex并不愿意离开：“可是我接下来还有钢琴课，而且Marc也要去看医生……”  
“我现在就带Marc去诊所。”Roser抓住Alex的手腕，“今天晚上你不用上课了。”  
“你在说谎，妈妈。”Alex几乎要哭出来，“妈妈，为什么你那么生气，那么伤心？”  
Roser崩溃了。她直接坐在地上，开始抽泣。两个男孩手足无措地站在一旁，比他们第一次打破领居家的窗户要害怕得多。Julià走到妻子身边，想要安慰她，但Roser愤怒地挥开他的手。  
“我受够了。”她站起身，看着自己的孩子，好像她所有母性的温存已经被眼泪冲刷得一干二净，“Marc，Alex，你们自己选。今天我会离开这个家，永远离开。谁愿意跟着我，就和我一起上车。我不会等你们。”  
“Roser！”  
“我受够了！”Roser发出野兽般的咆哮，两个男孩吓得瑟瑟发抖，“Julià，你会为你的选择付出代价。当然，我也会。我们都会付出代价。再见了，亲爱的。”  
他看着妻子冲进车库，发动汽车，开上车道。Roser用力按了几声喇叭，Marc和Alex站在原地，不知如何是好。  
Julià又一次瘫坐在沙发上。  
“我也不知道怎么办，孩子们。你们选吧。”  
Alex紧紧握住哥哥的手，等待Marc的决定。Marc看了一眼坐在车里哭泣的母亲，又看向Julià，最后慢慢掰开Alex的手指，向弟弟露出一个微笑。  
“你去找妈妈吧。”  
Alex想要说什么，但Marc只是笑着摇头，然后抓住弟弟的手腕，放在自己的胸口，再放到自己的耳边。兄弟俩额头相贴，就这样明白了对方的心意。  
“我一直在，Alex。”Marc向Alex的背后推了一把。Alex有些不舍，他回头看着哥哥，但也只能一步步迈下楼梯。  
“爸爸。”Marc扑进Julià的怀里，给了他一个拥抱，“你也是这么打算的，对吗？”  
“别碰到伤口。”  
他把儿子放到一边，努力挤出笑脸。  
“我和Alex都知道。每一句话，每一个词，我们商量过很多次，也已经准备好了。”Marc在他面前坐下，俨然一副小大人的模样，“我俩会好好的。”  
“我知道。”  
Julià的眼泪止不住下落。他侧过脸，不希望被儿子看到自己无助的一面。Roser又按了几声喇叭，Alex只好小跑起来。  
直到今天，Julià都能记起那天的一切。白天刚下过一场小雨，地上有落叶和积水，沥青路面碎了一角，好几年都没人修补。先是Alex踩到鞋带，摔倒在马路中间，Roser毫无察觉地继续按着喇叭，Marc立刻冲出家门，在Julià完全不知道门外发生了什么的时候。这是一场蓄意的谋杀，目标针对他的妻子，但没有人想到Alex会变成其中的最大变数。重型卡车偏离了正常的变道路线，径直朝Roser的汽车驶去，比所有人都更早察觉到这一切的Marc，选择把刚刚爬起身的Alex推开。  
卡车撞上Roser的汽车后部，安全气囊保护了Roser，车窗玻璃碎了一地。Julià跌跌撞撞地冲出家门，看到妻子满头是血，跪在街边，撕心裂肺地痛哭。血泊从卡车底部逐渐扩散，一只小手被车轮轧断，而他甚至还记得这只手刚刚拥抱自己的温度。  
几米之外，Alex坐在地上，鼻血迅速染红了他的胸口。他轻声叫了一句“妈妈”，昏倒在地。


	26. Iron will

  
“你准备好了吗，Nico？”  
Daniel向十米开外的同伴大喊。夏季的南法晴空万里，机场跑道上蒸腾着暑气，远处的地平线也被热浪扭曲。Renault的工程师正在布置测速仪和高速摄像机，两个哨兵穿戴好全身装备，背后几条拇指粗的电缆将外骨骼装甲与半人高的蓄电池相连。Nico Hulkenberg对他竖起拇指，他不由得想起另一个叫Nico的德国人，在几个月前的巴黎，是如何与他擦肩而过。  
“我现在很担心它的最大输出功率模式是否安全。”Daniel对身边的工程师说，“上次在雨天测试，这玩意儿的传动系统直接短路了。”  
“设计绝缘层就是为了避免意外发生。”工程师把长发别到耳后，她最后检查了一遍电脑上的数据，然后拔掉电缆。  
“我还以为是你们想提前吃复活节烤火鸡。”Daniel嘀咕着。  
“对她温柔点，拳击手。”工程师用力拍了一下Daniel的后背，他大叫一声，感受到传感器电极刺穿脊髓的疼痛。  
“你就不能提醒我一声吗？！”  
“真抱歉，猛男。”  
她耸肩，回到自己的工作岗位上，Daniel只好甩甩自己的头，尝试忽略掉疼痛。哨兵使用的装甲有别于无国界部队中普遍配发的外骨骼设备，动作的精密程度更高，反应速度更快，功能也更强大。二者最大的核心技术区别在于，哨兵的装甲是直接通过使用者的意志操控的，神经信号通过植入后脑的传感器发送至设备，再反馈到使用者的大脑，这比实时演算配合使用者的动作效率要高得多。  
Daniel刚加入MSF的时候，神经传感技术还只在医疗领域使用，用来帮助恢复病人的运动能力。但某一天，随着Daimler公司宣布增加对本公司MSF项目，也就是Mercedes连队的资金投入，负责监管整个MSF运行的委员会一改过去的态度，同意将这项技术投入实战。Daimler公司对神经传感技术的研究处于世界前列，于是M连队迅速在作战行动中取得了无可撼动的优势地位。  
Renault在尝试追逐Daimler的步伐，这是Daniel对外解释自己加入R连队的理由。发令枪响起，他用力后蹬，感受到地面给自己的强大反作用力。这一切来得顺理成章，就好像他生来强大无比的感官，终于得到了与之匹配的身体。他迷恋这样的速度和力量，或许这就是他即便厌倦了MSF的斗争，也不愿意选择退役离开的理由。  
他奔向终点，然后听到金属刮蹭地面的尖利声响，回过头时，发现Nico已经撞上跑道边的缓冲护栏，躺在缓冲泡沫里，一动不动。他赶紧跑到Nico身边，德国人慢慢地坐起身，身上的设备已经进入断电保护模式。  
“你还好吗？”Daniel伸手将Nico拉起来。  
“总比上次像头牛一样倒挂着要强。”Nico按下弹出按钮，把自己从钢铁外壳里解放出来。  
在接受了一番盘问之后，尽管看起来并无大碍，他还是被推去队医的办公室，进行身体检查。Nico的精神动物一直守在主人身边，坚定而顺从。这是一只强壮的德国牧羊犬，有着漂亮的黑色脊背，和挺立的大耳朵。Daniel让蜜獾钻进房间，在牧羊犬的面前坐下。  
你是个向导？  
是的。牧羊犬抖抖耳朵。  
医生宣布Nico完全健康，只是最好休息一会儿，牧羊犬也跟着主人起身，走到门外的Daniel面前。  
“请你吃顿饭？”德国人指指窗外的机场出口。今天他们可以有短暂的自由活动时间，能够在机场附近逛逛。Daniel活动活动肩膀，表示赞同。  
  
“这家伙的稳定性太糟糕了。”Daniel说着，往盘子里又挤了点酱料，Nico耸耸肩，喝着自己的那份果汁。  
“之前的旧版本电机输出功率不够，今年工程师就在这上面花了不少功夫，结果平衡丢失得一干二净。我恐怕你选在一个坏时机加入Renault，哥们。”  
“可能从来就没有什么好时机和坏时机。”Daniel说。  
“有时候你觉得是自己在做出选择，其实是你在被其他人选择。”Nico靠在椅背上，看向门外的夕阳，“我有预感，你想要从我这里，从Renault得到什么。”  
“一些问题。回答你知道的部分就好。”  
“我有什么必须回答你的理由吗？”  
“没有。”Daniel露出一个大大的微笑，“不过我想整个MSF的管理层，甚至委员会，都不会喜欢我问你的问题。”  
“我还不知道我掌握了这么重大的秘密。”Nico的眼角浮起笑纹，“随便问，我知无不答。”  
牧羊犬站起身，抖抖背毛，仔细地嗅着蜜獾的气味。Daniel调整呼吸，与Nico交换思绪。  
_在你的记忆里，有没有遇到过一些能力非常特殊的哨兵？_  
 _你是指哪方面的特殊？_  
 _我无法回答你，因为我也并不清楚其中的细节。_ Daniel将手放到桌上。 _但这个哨兵一定曾经引起过你的注意。_  
Nico意味深长地笑起来。 _你在说谎，Daniel，你知道这个哨兵是谁。告诉我名字，我会给你答案。_  
Daniel回以笑容。 _只是一个小测试。_  
 _我并不比你弱小。_ Nico很平静。 _用坦诚交换坦诚，这才是公平。_  
 _七年前，你为印度人效力的时候，那个名叫Jules Bianchi的哨兵，是否表现出了任何特别之处？_  
 _是的。_ Nico回答完，就不再有任何讯号。他在思考。Daniel看着德国人的眼睛，Nico慢慢垂下眼帘，又喝了一口柠檬水。  
_他很特别。或许是独一无二的。我从来没有见过任何向导能够拥有他的能力，不论是之前，还是之后。但他并没有善用，或者说滥用这份能力，如果不是你提起，我甚至真的会彻底忘掉。_  
 _他做了什么？_  
Nico看着Daniel，眨了眨眼睛。  
_你也被他做过同样的事。_  
Daniel不明白他在说什么。Nico继续说出他的推断。  
_你的潜意识被他植入了意念。_  
  
“你准备好了吗，Nico？”  
法国男孩站在悬崖边，向他喊道。群星闪烁，夜色悬在他们的头顶，营火发出噼啪的响声。  
Nico摆摆手，钻进帐篷，听到Jules落进海里的水声。预备役部队的演习更像是度假，在训练的间隙，他们有大把时间用来享受风光。过了一会儿，Nico感觉到有人回到帐篷里，在他旁边的防潮垫上躺下。  
“Nico，正式作战是怎样的感觉？”  
他闭上眼睛，假装没有听到Jules在说话。Jules安静片刻，忽然又问道：“你会害怕吗？”  
“……这重要吗？”  
“我也不知道。”Jules说，“我不知道自己会不会害怕，会害怕到什么程度，是不是会怕到连枪都握不住。”  
“如果真是这样，那你就应该考虑一下退出遴选了。”  
“他们没有给我留下退出的机会。”Jules说。Nico并不想听这样的回答。  
“恐惧有很多种。”Nico说，“害怕子弹没法击中敌人，和害怕子弹击中敌人，是完全不同的两回事。因为恐惧被杀害所以握不住枪，和因为恐惧杀害别人所以握不住枪，也是完全不同的两回事。不过最终结果都是出局，其实也没有那么大的不同。”  
“你是哪一种？”  
“我并不害怕。”  
“你是个好人。”  
“多谢。”Nico翻了个身，“希望你能给好人颁发一张晚安奖状。”  
“晚安，Nico。”  
Jules的声音很柔软，就像他本人传达出的印象一样，温和有礼，腼腆而善良，完全不像是会成为特种部队战士的人。  
Nico并没有睡着。漆黑的影子潜伏在夜晚的角落，随时都会向他投出石子。  
_杀人犯。_ 哭泣的老妇人朝他丢出石头，儿子的残肢。他握着步枪，知道自己随时都能夺走老妇人的性命，甚至不需要瞄准。他刚刚救了自己的小队，在妇人的儿子从衣服里掏出手榴弹的时候。子弹首先打穿了男人的小腿，然后手榴弹爆炸了。  
_走吧，Nico。_ 有人推他的后背。他抬起枪，往老妇人的头上送了一枚子弹，然后转身前进，向着战线另一方。迫击炮在身边炸开，沙石落在他的头顶，他的意识遍布战场，无数呐喊，嚎叫，呼救，哭泣的声音，交织成一张大网，把他困入其中。  
“Nico，轮到我们了。”  
Jules又推了他一把。他终于回过神，意识到自己站在队伍的最开头。今天的训练是两人一组的负重障碍越野，他们和其他士兵一起参加，没有人会因为他们是哨兵而有所宽容。冲锋枪的重量落在手里，他可以用大脑描绘出每一个零部件的形状细节，以及子弹滑出枪膛的弹道，穿透血肉与骨骼的杀伤力。  
泥水漫过脚背。他不知道自己为什么还在行动，只是机械地迈动双腿，跟在Jules身后。阳光穿透树叶，零星散落在他们背上，他的意识漂浮在头顶一尺的地方，漠然地注视着两个士兵前进。  
Jules率先跳下石头，河水和他的胸口齐平，他需要抓住石头和枯木才能稳住身体。Nico站在岸边，看着Jules在水流中摸索，然后慢慢地，慢慢地走进水中，挺直脊梁，手中端着他的武器。  
河水漫过Nico的头顶。他睁开眼睛，第一次感受到真正的宁静，那些躁动不安的感官被水流挤压，扭曲成一小股线团。世界终于远离了他，他被浩瀚，温柔，冰冷的河水拥抱，这份安宁就如同女妖的亲吻般，迷人而致命。  
他吐出一大团泡沫，向着河床坠落。  
  
“Jules救了你。”  
Daniel和Nico沿着公路，慢慢走回机场。Nico把两只手插进口袋，透过墨镜，远远看着地平线的晚霞。  
“他有一种特殊的能力……我甚至觉得这和他的哨兵体质没有太大的关系，仅仅只是因为他太过善良，太容易体谅他人罢了。他可以很轻松就进入其他人的心灵，留下痕迹。他的做法有点像用自己的灵魂碎片做成灯芯，去点燃其他人的求生意志。”  
“就像意识转移。”Daniel说。  
“这太夸张了。”Nico摇头，“他对我做的更接近暗示，只是会严重消耗精力。就好像给你的意识上了一道防护网，当你每一次摔落的时候，就会在半途接住你，以免你粉身碎骨。”  
“但这可能仅仅只是他特别之处的一部分。”  
Nico逐渐绷紧嘴角：“如果他真的能做到更多，甚至将自己的意识转移到其他人的精神世界之中，他根本就无法保存完整的自我，也不会是我遇见的那个人了。”  
或许Jules真的可以做到在保留完整自我的同时，将意识转移到其他人的精神世界之中。也或许，他的自我会随着意识一同转移……  
  
**你很接近了。**  
  
Daniel浑身一紧。他很庆幸Nico没有发现他的异常。幻听依旧在他耳边萦绕。在遇到Jules之前，Daniel还从来没想过会有意识植入的可能性。Jules受伤陷入昏迷那天，就像抓住浮木的溺水者一样，抓住了与自己进行精神连接的Daniel，把最后的遗愿托付给Daniel。过去几年时间，Daniel一直试图弄清楚在自己的精神世界里发生了什么，然后发现他似乎也能做到类似的事情，只是需要对方完全卸下防备，就像Max对他的信任。  
但是Daniel依旧不知道Max的潜意识里有什么东西。他只能希望自己的祝福可以帮助Max过得更好。这和意识转移是完全不同的两个概念，但如果Jules的意识仍然寄宿在某个躯壳之中，仍然期望回到自己所爱的人身边，仍然持续不断地释放着自己的能量……  
就可以解释Daniel遇到的情况，解释他为什么始终觉得Jules还活着。因为在他的精神世界里，有一部分Jules的碎片，这些碎片在指引他找到失散的其他部分，驱使他奔赴尽头的真相。  
  



	27. Cage

  
Charles站在靶场里，戴好眼罩。面前的桌上放着一大堆散落的枪支零件。所有部件只能拼成一把武器，其中混进了好几种其他型号的步枪配件。他伸出手，掌心悬在桌面上方，利用哨兵的感官仔细分辨每一块零件。很快，他有了答案，一支自动步枪在他手中成型。Charles举枪射击，打空了半个弹夹，再摘下眼罩。  
靶纸自动推进，十几发子弹准确地散布在目标的头部和胸部，Charles放下枪，摘掉耳塞，刚拿起水壶，就接到Seb抛过来的一根红色金属棍。  
“你忘了这个。”Seb提醒。他低头一看，恍然大悟。  
“我还不习惯加上机架。”Charles把金属棍塞进枪膛，重新瞄准靶纸，然后长舒一口气，“谢谢，Seb。”  
“你最近很心急。”Seb环起手臂，“是因为Max吗？”  
他看了一眼队友，直觉告诉他，Seb并没有恶意。  
“我和他没有吵架，如果你担心在阿塞拜疆基地发生的事的话。”  
Seb笑起来：“我当然知道你们不会吵架。只是Max从你房间出来的时候，我正好想把西装送去门房干洗。”  
“所以？”Charles挑起眉毛。  
“大部分时候，坐在办公室里的人们并不关心你想要和谁分享美好的夜晚，所以你和我都能保留一部分的自由。只是一部分。”  
“你可以没必要用家长的语气向我套话，Seb。”Charles靠住桌子，“我和Max处得还不错，但是很显然暂时不会有什么新的进展。如果Mattia或者Christian没有来找我们之中的任何一个麻烦，我想我和他的关系就是被允许的，就是这样。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“我想目前是的。”  
“这很好。我为你感到高兴。”Seb拍拍他的肩膀，“我们都需要支柱，一个理由……否则你很容易就会失去继续战斗的动力。”  
_但你被这个理由束缚住了，对吗？_ Charles看着Seb的眼睛。 _是不是Fiat集团的高层……_  
“我有自己的退路。”Seb打断Charles，在其他人看来，就像自说自话，“不过你要做好打算。在这儿，能照顾好你的，只有你自己。”  
Charles还不太明白Seb想要表达的意思，他有种感觉，Seb一直迫于上级的命令在做某些事，而且是令Seb感到非常失望的事情。他不知道为什么Seb总是透着一股深深的疲惫和厌倦，就好像他们两个坐在同一个房间，却活在完全不同的两个世界里。看到Seb准备离开，Charles叫住对方：  
“……Seb！”  
他的队友回过头。  
“呃……祝你好运。”Charles迟疑片刻，又加上一句，“也向Kimi问好。”  
“谢谢。”  
Charles看着门在自己面前关上。他不讨厌Seb，只是不知道该用什么态度与对方相处。听证会结束后的两个月发生了很多事，尽管Max并未表现出来，但Charles知道自己的男友有些郁闷。作战行动中犯错，Daniel的离开，还有无法阻止朋友过早踏入战场；对Max而言，这大半年算不得顺遂。不过Charles反而在庆幸，因为如果没有最初的挫折，他恐怕不会和Max有如此深的交集。  
现在，所有参与作战的哨兵都已经抵达训练所，训练所设置在公海海域的岛上，物资补给主要依靠空投和航运。Charles沿着海岸线走了几十分钟，顺着石道前行，来到一处海湾。海水在这里变成了孔雀石一般的蓝绿色，阳光被断崖顶部的岩石和植物遮挡，形成天然的凉亭。他从铁索做成的简易栏杆边探出头，看到一个金发的年轻人从水中浮上来，只穿了一条短裤，慢慢靠近岸边。他没有发出任何声音，但对方很快向他所在的方向看过来，然后露出微笑。  
几分钟后，他被Max推倒在沙滩上，头发里全是白沙。Max有些急切地吻着他，却不忙脱掉他的衣服。他们俩相互黏着亲昵了好久，这才慢慢分开。  
“我就知道你在这儿。”Charles忍不住微笑。  
“你太想念我了，亲爱的。”  
又是一个缱绻的吻。Max握住他的下巴，好像手里捏着件刚出土的珍贵宝物般小心，却忍不住想更仔细地端详。Charles抓住Max的手，用力吻回去，然后带着Max的手掌探进他的衣服，落到他的腰侧。  
“你确定在这儿？”  
他抓住Max胯下的那玩意儿。  
“你也知道，我太想你了。”  
Max毫不客气地把他打横抱起，结果还没来得及站直，就因为错估了一个成年男人的体重，面朝下滑倒在沙滩上，连着Charles也摔了一跤。Charles为自己先着地的屁股叫了声痛，开始大笑。Max抬起头，脸上全是沙子，让Charles笑得更大声了。  
“你变胖了！”Max大叫，一边擦掉脸上的沙石，一边向Charles扑去。Charles笑得喘不上气，跌跌撞撞躲闪着Max的进攻。他们的精神动物也在嬉闹，黑足猫穿过Max的脚下，朝狮子喵喵叫了几声，等到狮子被激怒，向自己扑过来的时候，又凭借体型的差距迅速逃开。  
最后是Charles自己绊倒，结束了这场鬼抓人游戏。Max的膝盖压在Charles身体两侧，Charles躺在Max身下，胸口因为运动和大笑起伏着，慢慢解开自己的衬衫纽扣和皮带。Max把手伸进Charles的裤子口袋，摸出安全套和一小管软膏。  
“你这个小婊子。”  
“别说你不喜欢。”  
Charles挑衅地笑道。尽管嘴上嚣张，但Max仍然用极大的耐心为他扩张，以便两个人都能够充分地享受性爱。他喜欢Max蛮横的部分，也无法拒绝Max温柔的时刻，还有偶尔的笨拙，倔强与认真，以及构成Max最重要的东西：纯粹的信念。Max的手指在他的身体里探索，而他也主动握住Max的阴茎，让他们俩贴在一块，感受彼此的渴望。他的思维捕捉到Max，现在他所爱的人的精神，就像这片碧蓝的海水般沉静而美好，他可以完全放松地沉入海底，看着珊瑚在头顶摇摆。  
“嗯……”Charles闭上眼睛，就像感受步枪零件一样，仔细地感受Max的身体和精神，“你今天状态很好。”  
Max托起他的臀部，让他可以用更舒适的体位容纳自己的阴茎。说实话，第一次确实有点疼，Charles不得不承认那天他脆弱的感受部分来自于Max的某个部位，尽管经过无聊的对比，他俩的尺寸实际上相差无几。奇怪的是，虽然他们一直在所有的事情上相互较劲，当他们确定情侣关系之后，这种竞争心加倍放大，但这并不影响Charles喜欢Max，甚至更加想要和对方亲近。他不介意自己是被Max操的那个，因为他知道Max也深深迷恋着他，就像他们同时成为了对方的猎物。  
Charles一口咬住Max的肩膀，让Max发出意外的叫声，但他知道并不会伤到对方。  
“……你痛吗？”  
Max问。他摇摇头，搂住Max的脖子，开始主动上下起伏。Max总是在询问他的感受，因为他无法向其他人打开自己的精神，哪怕对方是他的男友。这种感觉很怪异：真实的自我在抵达意识边境时，就像雪花一样融化了。他知道Max始终守在风暴的另一侧，但是他没有办法穿越这道屏障，没有办法把自己的整个心灵交到对方手里。有时候他在Max身边醒来，会充斥着近似愤怒的冲动，想要抓住Max大喊，“为什么你不知道我有多爱你”；有时候他又会感到强烈的悲哀，意识到他被囚禁在意识的笼中，意识到他只能从铁栏之间伸出手，抓住Max给予他的温柔。  
“Max，Max。”濒临高潮的时候，他附在Max的耳边，轻声说，“我爱你。”  
Max用更激烈的动作回应他的表白。他们停留在高潮的余韵之中，Charles用双手和精神，同时拥抱住Max的温暖。  
Max吻了吻他的额头。  
“今天遇到什么事了吗？”  
“并没有。”Charles坐在Max的大腿之间，靠在Max肩上，“寻常的训练。我去靶场呆了一会儿，和Seb聊了几句。”  
“然后？”  
“没有什么特别的。我不觉得他喜欢我，当然也算不上讨厌，但是他似乎一直想要警告我什么。我不知道是不是因为你，可是他甚至还帮着你泡我。”  
“……你们连队内部的情况我并不了解，所以我也不知道如何判断。”Max说，“不过我应该是安全的，虽然我的确知道一些不能在明面上讨论的信息，但我只是在当年从研究员口中听说，从来没有掌握真正的证据，而且也不见得会比Nico Rosberg或者Damon Hill这样的角色知道更多，Seb没道理担心我。”  
“我一直有些不安。”Charles后背靠着Max的胸口，重新坐下。  
“或许我不该那么着急和你说太多……”  
“但是我需要你对我坦诚。”Charles握住Max的手背，“我不喜欢，也不想要再做一个只能被保护，对真实发生的事情一无所知的小男孩。我想分担你所经历和面对的东西，我是和你一样的男人。”  
Max也回握住他的手指：“我知道了。”  
Max打破了Charles的牢笼。这是从Jules去世以来的第一次，或者更准确点，Charles从未向自己向导以外的人敞开心扉，直到Max出现。从一出生就和另一个人的精神相联系，让Charles习惯于一切尽在不言中，习惯用与生俱来的默契代替磨合与适应。可能是我被保护得太好，以至于破碎得格外彻底。Charles想，是我害怕冲突，害怕受伤，害怕不那么完美的关系……害怕又一次失去你，所以才那么不安。  
“……我真的很爱你。”  
Charles仰起头，勾住Max的脖子，Max也顺从地弯腰，同他接吻。他不知道除了身体接触，还能有什么更好的办法表达自己的爱意，Max越是坦诚，越是直率，越是完全地将信任托付给他，就越让他心痛，越让他对自己感到失望和悲哀。  
他的胸口又一次涌上撕裂般的疼痛。他睁开眼睛，看到Max温柔但茫然的眼神，知道对方没有产生任何反应。上一次他们之间的通感，恐怕只是Charles深入Max潜意识的副作用，随着时间流逝，他们之间的共鸣就这样消失了。  
“亲爱的？”  
Max问道。Charles摇摇头，把脸埋进Max的臂弯。  
  
Seb握住听筒，等待电话接通。这是岛上的士兵和外界联系的唯一方式，尽管他们每周都有使用电话的机会，但Seb很少申请。他有记挂的家人，或许比留在这里的所有哨兵都更希望回到亲人身边，然而他必须控制自己，不要让思念破坏他拼命争取到的东西。  
接起电话的是一个年长的男声。Seb努力不让自己听起来太脆弱。  
“嗨，爸爸。”  
“Sebastian！是他，是他！”他的父亲听起来很高兴，然后将话筒交给妻子，“Seb，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，妈妈。”Seb微笑着，“生日快乐，妈妈。很抱歉我不能陪在你身边。”  
“天哪，Seb，你平安无事就是我最高兴的事了。今天你的姐姐们还有Fabian都在，需要我把他们叫过来吗？”  
“不用了，妈妈。”他垂下头，逼迫自己微笑，“Fabian现在在做什么？”  
“他在地方警局的鉴证科工作，同事们都很好，你也知道，我们这地方并没有什么凶杀案。”他的母亲舒了口气，“我其实已经很满意了。”  
“是的。对哨兵来说是个不错的出路。”Seb说，“家里有一个参军的哨兵已经够麻烦了。”  
“我为你感到骄傲，Seb，不论你自己怎么评价。我很高兴我的儿子是一位MSF的首席哨兵。”  
“这份名声可从来没带来过什么好事。”Seb苦笑，“妈妈，还有……我还想问问Hanna。她过得怎么样？”  
“她结婚了，和小时候的玩伴，结婚之前就已经有了两个女儿，最近刚生了个儿子。”  
“那个男人怎么样？”  
“是个很爱她的人。一个普通人。”  
“……很好。真的很好。”  
“我会告诉她的。”  
“不，别这样。我不想再打扰她了。”Seb换了只耳朵，“最近有没有什么人来找过你们？”  
“没有，我不知道为什么你每次都这样问。而且今天你还突然问起Hanna……我以为你在入伍时就已经和她分手了。”  
Seb用手抹了把脸。他不知道该怎么向家人解释，但他知道正确的选择是什么都不说。他的妈妈仔细聆听着儿子的声音，问道：“你还好吗？”  
“还好。就是刚刚训练完有些累。”  
“在那里有人照顾你吗？”  
“我们这些哨兵可是珍惜保护动物，就差用玻璃罩盖上，写一行‘请勿触摸’了。”  
“我是说有没有人跟你作伴，儿子。”  
Seb弯起嘴角。  
“有。”  
“是个怎样的人？”  
“嗯……看起来不太好相处，实际上很善良。他不会说太多，毕竟行动比语言更有力。”  
“……这样也好。”他听到母亲的叹息，“我们都很想你。”  
“我也是。”  
他又跟父亲简单寒暄几句，在接线员催促之前挂断了电话。他把脸埋在手臂之间，趴了一会儿，接线员有些担心他的状况，想拍拍他的肩膀。  
“别碰我。”  
Seb站起身，语气生硬。接线员一愣，他立刻换上通常的笑脸，拍了拍对方的肩膀：“我没事，朋友。”然后走出铁门。他感觉到自己的心肠重新变得冰冷而坚硬，少年时的意气染上血色，逐渐沉淀为另一种漆黑的意志，一种足以使他继续活下去的养料。他知道自己在同魔鬼交易，曾经因为年少贪婪，现在不过是困兽犹斗。  
但他必须坚持下去。为了他所爱的人们。  
  



	28. Wish

  
“Max。”Charles忽然拔掉耳机，看向枕边的男友，“你想过自己退役后会做些什么吗？”  
Max正躺在床上，两手握着手柄，用VR模拟器玩射击游戏，所以Charles等了一两分钟，Max才结束战局，把他拉进怀里。  
“我不知道。你呢？”  
“我想当服装设计师，不过我画画太烂了。”  
“你可以去上学。”Max的鼻尖在他的肩膀上流连，“你学东西很快，各方面都是。”  
“这是恭维还是哄我开心？”  
“看你自己怎么想。”Max抚摸着他的皮肤，指尖划过分明的肌肉线条，“我不会对我的男朋友撒谎，因为他立马就会看穿，而且也毫无必要。”  
“有人说过你很会调情吗？”  
Max笑了：“主要是因为你愿意配合。”  
他们又笑着滚到一起。或许正常的恋爱就应该如此：两个人不厌其烦地拥抱，亲吻，做爱，交换各自的故事，讲一些旁人听起来无聊透顶的笑话。现在Charles才意识到，自己对Max的偏见曾经如此深重，他一直以为Max非常自大和傲慢，但其实这种印象不过是因为Max太过直接的表达方式。Max经历过他无法想象的事情，而且Max将这一切理解为责任，理解成自己生活的必经之路，理解成王冠上的棘刺，只有能承受住的人，才会赢得尊重和荣耀。  
而且Max温柔到他难以置信的地步。他一直不愿意相信，这世界上真的有人在面对混沌而残酷的真实生活时，可以不被摔碎，可以一直保持纯粹与坚定，但Max就是做到了，轻松得仿佛呼吸一样。他钦佩，嫉妒，也因为对方毫无保留的爱，感到近乎疼痛的温暖。  
就在Max快要把他身上的衣服扒光时，集合号突然响起，整个训练所都回响着刺耳的警笛声。Max小声骂了一句“操”，但还是和Charles一起迅速穿戴整齐，顺便检查他们没有把对方的皮带或者弹夹挂到自己身上。几分钟后，岛上的士兵在操场上集合完毕，等待首长训话。  
Daniel离开之后，Pierre被提拔成为Max的队友。Charles正好站在好友身边，与Max隔了一个位置。Pierre轻轻用肩膀撞了一下他。  
_Charles。_ Pierre用余光迅速瞥了他一眼。 _你刚才是从RB的宿舍跑出来的。_  
 _呃……其实我很早就想告诉你了。_ Charles一本正经地看向正前方。 _Max是我的男朋友。_  
 _真的吗？_  
 _是的。大概快半年了。_  
 _你现在还好吗？_  
Charles有点困惑。 _我还好。为什么这么问？_  
 _我担心他是不是会伤害你，而你不愿意告诉其他人。_  
Charles也用肩膀撞了一下Pierre。 _我和Max不是那种关系。不要太担心，Pierre，我能照顾好自己。_  
 _你知道，Charles，不论你何时需要，我都在这儿。_  
他露出微笑。  
  
新任务将在城市中心展开，在一起恶性枪击案件之后，当地警方有理由相信恐怖分子会采取进一步行动，于是向无国界部队发出求救。先遣部队已经完成了第一阶段的情报收集工作，目前为止还不能确定是否有SSG介入的可能性，但所有人都已经做好了最坏的打算。  
MSF的人员临时驻扎在城市边缘的一所废弃学校里，Charles把整个校舍搜索了几圈，也没有找到Max的身影。Max可能是因为工作接洽或者有其他任务离开据点，但他就是控制不住会担心Max的安危。午间休整时，他径直穿越自己的团队，走到好友身旁。  
“Pierre！”  
法国男孩抬起头，给他让出一点位置。行军罐头的味道不怎样，但至少能提供足够的能量，他把自己的午餐放到Pierre那份的旁边，然后坐下。  
“你有点焦虑。”Pierre说。  
“你知道Max在哪儿吗？”  
“这真的有点让人伤心——我开玩笑的。”Pierre抓抓下巴，他不是经常调侃别人的类型，“他接到任务，去协助警方调查了。”  
“你不用过去吗？我以为队友通常会搭档行动。”  
“嗯……”Pierre显得有些犹豫，“显然Marko觉得我不能胜任这份工作。”  
Charles皱起眉头：“如果不信任你，为什么又要提拔你？”  
Pierre很勉强地笑笑：“或许我能做到的就只有这么多了吧。”  
Charles觉得困惑又生气。几个月之前的Pierre并不会露出这种表情，这一切都发生在Daniel离开，Pierre成为Max的搭档之后。他忽然又想起出发前Pierre对他说的，一个猜测在他心中成型。  
“等等，Pierre，难道是Max对你做了什么？”  
“并没有！这倒不会……实际上Max作为队友来说甚至算得上友善。我只是真的很担心你，毕竟经历过那样的事情……抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
Pierre看起来是那么沮丧，以至于Charles放在对方肩上的手掌显得如此无力。  
“我更担心你。”  
“我不知道，Charles。这感觉很糟糕。”  
“他们是怎么对你的？”  
“没有什么特别的。就是普通的工作关系。是我太容易把别人的话当成一回事。”  
“你可以信任我，Pierre。我们一起经历了那么多，你是我最好的朋友。不论发生什么，我也会一直为你站在这儿。”  
他希望自己能够像真正的向导一样，给予友人抚慰。Pierre看向天花板，然后对他挤出一个勉强的微笑。  
“我留在RB的唯一意义就是用来安抚Max。”  
“这他妈当然不是真的！”Charles忍不住当着好友的面爆出脏话，“你一直都是非常优秀的哨兵，我俩从小就在一块竞争了，我也并不是每次都能战胜你……Pierre，你对我来说就是最好的，你并不是任何人的附属品，这对你绝对不公平。”  
“但你得承认Max的确是特别的。他真的很强大，当他带着杀意的时候，那种可怕的精神力量……会让人发抖。”  
“那是因为这些人让你觉得Max不可战胜。”Charles很想做点什么来安慰Pierre，但他只能拼命搜肠刮肚，拼凑出一些孱弱的句子，“Max很……很纯粹，而且真诚，他不会把其他人当成工具，相信我，你可以和他搭档，也可以跟他竞争。”  
“Daniel就是因为不想变成Max的附属品离开的，Charles。”Pierre苦笑，“而我，对RB来说，是Daniel的替代品，找不到趁手工具时临时凑合罢了。”  
  
“Max。”老人从桌后抬起头，“你还愣着干什么？把你标记好的地图拿出来。我留下你不是为了让你在我面前演猴戏的。”  
Christian Horner站在一旁，用眼神示意Max赶快，赤狐对着Max叫了两声。Max的手里握着电子终端，但他并没有打开电源。  
“我没法给你想要的信息，如果你不能告诉我任务究竟是什么，Dr. Marko。”  
“我的指令已经足够明确了。”Marko说。  
“确实，在一个晚上搜索一百平方公里的繁华都市中居住的两百万人口，并且标记其中的强精神信号源的指令是很明确，但我想更有效率的方式，应该是派出更多的哨兵分区搜索，而不是让我一个人开车穿越整个城市吧。”  
“别问太多，Max。你不想被关回去。”  
Max用拇指摩挲着开机键，看着面前白发苍苍的老人。他知道Marko指的是什么，那个盛满蓝色液体的封闭玻璃柜。他在里面反复体验过溺死，当时他还是个十岁的孩子，以至于他出于自我保护遗忘了这段经历。  
他没有那么恐惧。至少没有Marko以为的那么厉害。如果这就是换取强大的代价，他对此就不会有任何怨言。  
“强信号源集中在警察局和军区，以及市政厅和官邸周围。这很正常，因为受训的哨兵一般都在这些地方任职。”Max把画面投影到墙上，“但是由于欧盟对哨兵注册法案的宽松政策，有大量非法移民偷渡入境，所以现在城市里的哨兵数量比官方统计要多得多，而且分布非常分散，我不能确保这么短的时间内获取的画像具备足够的准确度。”  
“这会变成麻烦。”Horner说，“我们没有那么多人手一一搜查。”  
“可以和地方的哨兵力量联手，他们也具备搜索和侦查的能力。”Max建议道。  
“不是你操心的问题。”Marko挥挥手，“到你的岗位上去，不要提及你的工作内容。”  
Max眯起眼睛，最终还是顺从地离开了办公室。他不着痕迹地在房间里留下了一点知觉末梢，刚好能听到Horner和Marko的对话。  
“……伤亡率控制在最低。”  
这是Horner的声音。Marko似乎不怎么当一回事。  
“只要这群毛手毛脚的小鬼不添麻烦就行。”  
“预备役成员负责在正面战场协助警方镇压目标，但作战时会出现什么变数，没人可以预见。”Horner说，“让他们在驻地待命，我想会更好。”  
“我们只能管自己的成员。”  
Horner沉默片刻，问：“你觉得他还会擅自行动吗？”  
“我不能回答，因为没有数据可以对比。不过你的宝贝金童会没事的，就像上次一样。”  
“但上次发生的事情把Daniel逼走了。”  
“没有人逼迫Daniel，是他自己选择逃跑，你应该反省一下你的工作了，Christian。”  
Max注意到Horner向门口走来，便装作若无其事的样子，在Horner发现之前离开。Horner和Marko不一定总能同意对方的观点，但他们仍然是利益共同体。Marko对哨兵的态度更像是科学家看待需要研究的课题，而不是有血有肉，和自己一样的人类。他不会说自己更倾向于Horner还是Marko，因为他始终是个战士，也只是一名战士，在Daniel离开之前，他甚至从来不会想要去质疑和提问。很多事情在最近几个月里改变了，有时候他觉得自己可以选择一些东西，但更多情况下，他是被推着往前走。  
或许他会失去Charles，就像Daniel从他身边离开一样。这样的念头突然浮现。他抬起头，看向校舍一方的天空，几只候鸟掠过蓝色的天际。即便他竭尽所能给予Charles回应，即便他对自己所有的感受都坦诚以待，但他不知道未来会发生什么，又有哪件事会破坏他们之间的感情。  
他现在很想见Charles，就好像潜入海底太久，需要找到新鲜的氧气。Max没有费太大劲就找到了Charles，因为Charles正在向他走过来。他刚想挥手问好，但他看到了Charles身边的那个人。  
Pierre也一愣，然后他笑了笑，先打破僵局：“嗨，Max。”他有些局促地拉开一些距离，“我想Charles正在找你……你们两个继续聊吧。”  
Max还没来得及说什么，Charles一把抓住挚友的胳膊，像是要证明什么一般，看向Max：“Max能安排好他自己。我们去跟Anthonie打个招呼。”  
Max只能一脸不解，目送男友和队友远去。他努力回想在出发前自己有没有做什么惹Charles不高兴的事情，但他唯一能想起的就是Charles挂在他脖子上索吻的模样，结果就是他成功地让自己开始生闷气了。  
行吧，反正他也不是只有Charles一个人可以说话。Max愤愤地想，转身走向另一个方向。  
  
“你这样对Max，是不是有点残忍了？”  
Pierre忍不住回头看了Max一眼，后者正捏着拳头往前冲。Charles撅起嘴，哼了一声。  
“他又不是需要每天哄着才能睡觉的婴儿，让他自己呆着去。”  
Pierre觉得有点好笑：“你让我想起了我们还在学院的时候，Max和你打了一架的事。当时你也是故意无视他，结果他气得动手了。”  
“那是因为他自己有情绪管理问题。”Charles晃晃脑袋，“才会每天都像头愤怒的斗牛一样横冲直撞。”  
“你们俩经常这样吗？”  
“……那倒不会。而且Max总是先开始说话的那个。”  
“我觉得他很适合你。”  
“要是他能对我的朋友好一点的话。”Charles忽然看向他，“为什么会这样觉得？”  
Pierre笑了：“你应该听听自己提到他的口气。相信我，我从来没见你用这种方式谈论过任何人。”  
Charles露出不甘心的表情，但也只能很快承认自己心有所属的事实。  
“不要因为我和他闹别扭，Charles。”Pierre说。  
“你不该被这么对待。”Charles强调。  
“我得证明我自己……为了我自己争取。”  
Charles看起来还想说什么，但只能选择沉默。Pierre松了口气。当他知道Max是Charles的男朋友时，最初的确是震惊和担忧占了上风，但仔细回想起来，又似乎非常合理。他当然不会评判朋友择偶标准，而且Max的确不是坏人。  
他们又聊了几句关于Max的话题，Pierre很确信这次Charles的确动了真情。或许是件好事，而且，即便这段关系会向着糟糕的方向滑坡，Pierre也会尽力帮助Charles回到正轨上。  
当然，只能尽力罢了。他还记得Jules从昏迷到去世的九个月里，Charles频繁地抽搐、昏倒，疼到叫不出声音，最终只能依靠药物来抑制过度反应的大脑。而他，身为一个向导，明知好友身处痛苦之中，却无能为力。  
如果自己更加优秀的话，就不必体验这种无助的感觉了——Pierre是在第一次见到Daniel时确信的。那天是Jules的葬礼，作为最后护送Jules离开前线的战友，Daniel出席了仪式。Charles惊恐发作的时候，Daniel立刻冲上去抱住了无法呼吸的男孩，并且很快就让Charles稳定下来，得以平复。  
所以他很高兴能取代Daniel的位置。Pierre想，哪怕其他人都待他如同工具，他也会用尽全力证明自己，证明他能够帮到他所重视的人们。  
Pierre将脸上写满惊喜的Anthonie和Charles一同抱进怀里。


	29. Dead Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death.   
> 角色死亡预警。

  
看到Charles向自己走过来，正在系鞋带的Max直起腰，忍不住阴阳怪气道：“我还以为我们俩重启冷战了？”但他的语气立刻软下来，轻轻握住Charles的手指，“我很想你。”  
“我们大概有……四个小时没见面？”Charles看了眼手表，不过他确实想要吻Max，只是碍于营地人来人往，不敢做太亲密的动作。Max从他的眼神里读到了示好的信息，也轻松不少。  
“Pierre很低落。”Charles直奔主题，“因为他成了你的队友。”  
“这不是我能帮上忙的事情。”Max说，“你也知道，进入一支顶级团队需要承受的压力有多大。我看起来并不像是能给别人做心理辅导的类型。”  
“我明白。”但Charles仍然不喜欢听到Max的回答。他在Max身边并肩坐下，看着来来往往的人们。  
“我会把我所有的设备调试数据全部同步给Pierre，如果你听到能高兴一些的话。我希望可以让他觉得呆在RB没那么糟糕。”  
Charles把肩膀和Max贴得更近了些：“我没打算让你做出违反规定的让步……”  
“这不算什么让步，帮助Pierre也是帮我自己。”Max很爽快。  
“Pierre对我来说是很重要的朋友，当然还有Anthonie，他们是很多年的室友，我们几个从小就认识了。”  
Max点点头，表示在听。Charles把手指交到Max掌心，感觉自己平静了不少。  
“我们一起经历了很多事，在我最糟糕的时候，有他们陪在我身边，所以有时候我可能会表现得有点……”  
“没关系。”Max捏捏他的手指，回以笑容，“不过我也需要你陪在我身边。当然不是无时无刻，只是希望你偶尔也能想起，你的男朋友并不是没有心的机器人。”  
“我真的以为你已经强大到无坚不摧，没有什么能动摇你了。”Charles笑起来，迅速亲了一下Max的鬓角，“我爱你，Max。”  
“我也是。”  
他们十指相扣，在屋檐下坐了一会儿，感受对方带来的平静。  
“发生了什么吗？”Charles问，“和你消失了快一整天有关？”  
“他们——你知道是谁——经常会让我执行一些并非来自MSF的命令，当然，每个连队都有自己的行动方式，你应该也偶尔会收到一些类似的任务。”  
Charles点点头，虽然实际上被委派去做这种工作的往往是他的队友Seb。  
“这很复杂。每个人对同一件事都有不一样的看法，利益之间的共生和冲突，大部分时间，我会放弃深究，把自己当成完成工作的机器。”  
“但你有一颗人类的心。”  
Max的重量落到他的肩上：“我有点累。”  
他微笑：“我们可以多坐一会儿。”  
就在两个男孩享受难得的闲暇时，出击命令突然而至。恐怖分子在街道上掀起了一场大屠杀。  
  
当MSF的哨兵们抵达战线时，天色彻底暗了下来。警方已经封锁了几条主干道以及桥梁，以防损害扩散。Charles和Seb负责协助警方击毙剧院的恐怖分子，但他们没能救下更多场内的观众，Charles必须封闭自己的一部分感觉，才能不被空气中萦绕的绝望与恐惧影响。  
Seb为怀抱婴儿的母亲合上双眼。Charles觉得自己没法再坚持下去了。  
“Seb。你是怎么习惯的？”  
他的队友直起腰，右手习惯性地放在步枪上。  
“我从来没有习惯过。”  
Charles的精神动物还在搜寻幸存者，Seb也同样。他希望另外几支队伍的战况可以比他们这边更好些，或者干脆就让他们面对整个夜晚唯一的伤亡。  
但这不现实。即便不使用哨兵的超强感官，Charles也能感觉到这座城市在颤抖，尖叫，哭泣。他们搜索完整个剧院，确认有接近两百名死者，然后将接下来的工作交给警察和急救人员。Seb将一个哭泣的女孩送去救护车，然后在马路边直接坐下。  
“我不知道为什么要杀害那么多无辜的人。”  
Charles说。他看向远处闪动的警灯，嗅到空气中有一丝湿润的味道。  
“要下雨了。”Seb说。  
“希望不会影响其他小组的行动。”  
“你考虑过要孩子吗，Charles？”Seb忽然问他，又摇摇头，“对这个话题而言，你太年轻了。”  
“我有男朋友。”  
“我知道。我禁不住会思考，如果经历过我们面对的所有狗屎，究竟是怎样的自以为是，才可以把一个无辜的灵魂带到这个满是仇恨、愤怒、纷争、掠夺的世界来受苦。”有人递给他们瓶装矿泉水，Seb拧开瓶盖，喝了一口，继续说，“我不知道自己是否有能力保护孩子，我甚至不知道自己是不是有能力保护任何人。”  
“你是一位优秀的哨兵。”Charles说。  
“一枚子弹就可以要了我的命。”Seb点点自己的额头，“我们不是超人，有些方面甚至比普通人更脆弱。”  
“你想保护谁，Seb？”  
他的队友笑笑：“或许是我的家人。毕竟没没什么比他们更重要了。”  
Charles想了想，说：“我同意。”Max不见得需要他的保护。  
“下雨了。”  
Seb伸出手。他们一同坐在夜色里，感受着雨丝黏在脸上的湿润。  
  
“雨还会下大吗？”  
Lewis擦掉护目镜上的雨点，最后干脆直接把镜片推上去，免得影响视线。无线电里响起回答：“云层会停留十五分钟。”  
他和Valtteri已经顺利解决了市政厅的恐怖分子，正在沿着围场搜查漏网之鱼，几名预备役部队的哨兵和警察负责保护人质撤离。其他进攻点的战斗也陆续结束，城市里的枪声逐渐稀疏。  
“希望这个晚上不要太长。”  
Lewis说。只是一句无心的感慨，他对耳机里来自指挥部的称赞没有什么特别的感受。出身于贫穷街区的男孩想要通过天赋摆脱脏乱的街道，于是他来到战场，选择面对炮火与死亡，仅此而已。  
曾经Lewis以为自己能拯救世界。毕竟他是那么特别，那么强大，一度成为最年轻的首席哨兵，作为与邪恶和恐怖对抗的正义代表，获得了无数荣誉。他试图回想，但记忆就像他和Nico的关系，同样暧昧不明。他记得Nico在他面前走来走去，他开始冲队友与曾经的恋人大喊大叫，然后Nico也终于撕掉教养的面具，揪住他的衣领，把他推到墙上。  
“我们都不过是把好枪，等待其他人扣下扳机，Lewis。”Nico看着他，眼里是悲切与压抑的痛苦，“真正拥有叫停战争的权利的人，却在把我们一个个推向战场。”  
“这就是你要逃跑的原因吗？这就是你把我留在MSF，自己享受齐人之福的理由吗？”Lewis抓住Nico的手腕，“你这个胆小鬼，如果你直说你害怕了的话，我或许还能多一分对你的尊重。”  
“我们根本就不是在为我们以为的东西在战斗。Lewis，我不能把你牵扯进来，不要再逼我了。”  
Lewis有一瞬间的心软，因为Nico看起来是那么悲哀和无助，他无法从中嗅到任何谎言的味道。令人绝望的灵魂羁绊，他想，以至于他们两个人不论如何争吵，最终都会以接吻和做爱收场。他们安静地接吻，Nico松开他的衣领，手指温柔地捧住他的脸，而他握住Nico放在他耳后的右手，摸到Nico无名指上的婚戒。  
“这对Vivian不公平。”  
Lewis说。Nico低着头。  
“是的。”  
“没有办法真正结束吗？”  
“没有。”Nico说，“就算我们其中一方死亡，这份联系也会持久地影响在世的那个人的精神。”  
“我真的希望我当年没有吻你。”  
“我们都不知道未来会发生什么。”  
撕扯一般的疼痛涌上Lewis心间，他甚至不知道心痛的是他还是Nico。最后朝夕相处的日子实在太过折磨，他们一次又一次试图忘掉对方，保持安全距离，却总是因为可怕的吸引力一遍又一遍越轨，直到Nico用最决绝的方式退出。  
Lewis想不通，为什么他会在此时突然想起这些事，想起Nico留在他指尖和嘴唇上的温度。该死的结合。他试图感受遥远的某个地方，Nico正在做什么，而他的确得到了答案，因为他的心绪平静下来，甚至充满了强烈的爱意。  
Nico一定正和家人呆在一起。  
他不想再表现得像个被抛弃的怨妇，于是再次关闭了自己的精神世界。被疏散的人质需要经过哨兵的安检和身份确认，才允许离开现场，Lewis决定搭把手，于是替下了一个警员的位置。他可以用哨兵的五感，准确地捕捉到那些劫后余生的心跳，以及人们自己都尚未察觉的细节。突然，他伸出手，拦住一个中年男人。  
男人用诧异的眼神看着Lewis，Lewis拉下头罩，向对方露出友善的微笑。  
“您的手在流血。”  
男人低下头，这才发现自己的外套衣袖已经浸透了一层血迹，可能是被弹片或者其他尖锐的东西划伤了。Lewis立刻向急救员挥手：“这里需要包扎！”  
“谢谢。”男人的口音很重，Lewis大概能听懂对方的英语，“我甚至都不觉得痛。”  
“在太过紧张的时候的确会出现这种情况，但放着不管就太危险了。”Lewis卷起男人的衣袖，仔细检查伤口，“您可能需要缝针，幸运的是没有伤得很深。怎么称呼您？”  
“噢。”男人一愣，“Julià。叫我Julià就行。”  
“您在这儿工作？”  
“是的……不，只是临时访问。但也算工作。”  
男人很紧张，不过Lewis没有发现对方在撒谎，便将这位Julià交给医生，继续前往其他的检查点，完成任务。他铺开知觉的触须，检视每一个他所捕捉到的对象，以免放过任何一个敌人。  
道路上人员混杂，有警方的人手，也有本地的部队，还有MSF的军人。人们的呼喊和各种设备的声音，以及警笛声交汇在一起，构成了这个夜晚都主旋律。Lewis走得很慢，就像他身边的黑豹一样，极其耐心谨慎地巡视自己的领地。  
然后他发现了一个奇怪的家伙。  
“Monsieur，请你解除武装，把双手放在我能看到的地方。”  
Lewis举起步枪，瞄准面前穿着特种部队作战服的人。对方慢慢解开背带，把身上的枪支丢掉，顺从地举起双手。  
“请摘下面罩和头盔。动作慢些。”  
面罩下是一张陌生的脸，看起来很年轻，有明显的拉丁裔特征。Lewis可以确信对方是一名哨兵，尽管他们双方都没有采取任何动作。  
他的食指始终放在扳机上。年轻的陌生人对他微笑，露出雪白的牙齿。  
“不能就这样放我过去吗？”  
“我想你没有机会离开了。”  
Lewis保持随时可以开火的姿势，按下肩上的通讯器。就在他的手指即将碰到按钮时，陌生人以惊人的反应速度挥开了他的左手。Lewis立刻开枪，但敌人直接抓住枪管，把他的武器丢到一边。  
人群因为枪声再次骚动。Lewis意识到最大的异样感来自何处：他的步枪枪管直接被对方的手掌捏折了。  
我需要更多动力。  
外骨骼装甲切换到最大输出模式，Lewis用拳头击中了对方胸口，按照常理，这一拳甚至能打碎混凝土墙，但对手只是被他打退了半步，甚至没有任何疼痛的表现。他迅速拔出手枪射击，对方用手臂护住脸，冲到他面前，试图夺走他的武器。  
子弹直接从敌人的手臂上弹开。Lewis意识到对方要不然使用了一种包裹性极其优越的高强度装甲，要不然全身都使用了某种合金义肢。从对手落在地面的重量和他感受到的打击感来看，后者的可能性更高。  
“我不想和你打，Lewis。”陌生人依然面带笑意，而Lewis已经开始喘气了，“你会受伤的。”  
“去你的。”  
Lewis再次开枪。敌人用手掌堵住枪口，子弹直接炸膛了。趁着对方近身，Lewis拔出匕首，瞄准敌人的颈椎处，用尽全力刺下去，但对方捏住了他的手腕，就像千斤顶一样挤压着他的装甲。  
他还不想放弃。陌生人看起来很无奈。  
“你逼我这样做的。”  
随着金属断裂的声音，Lewis手腕处的装甲被直接捏碎，零星的电线短路的火花闪过，他左手的动力被彻底阶段。匕首从他手中滑落，掉进陌生人的掌心，然后，冰冷的剧痛刺穿了Lewis的大腿。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
他还想继续战斗，但鲜血正在沿着穿透肌肉的刀刃低落。Lewis的左手无力地垂在身旁，全凭装甲的支撑，他才没有立刻倒地。陌生人看了他一眼，转身跑进混乱的人潮中。  
操。操。操。他忍痛按下通讯器，想要向Bono汇报情况。黑豹紧追着陌生人的步伐，即便Lewis已经痛到冷汗淋漓，他也绝不允许自己丢失对方的踪迹。  
讯号终于接通了，他说：“我在第五街的路口——”  
“Lewis！”Bono在另一头大叫，这是他极少听到的，无比焦急的语气，“北门发生交火，请求支援！”  
那边是新人们负责的区域。Lewis只迟疑了片刻，便拿出一针止痛剂，扎在腿上。  
“我在路上，保持给我实时更新信息。我现在受伤了，敌人是一名哨兵，拉丁裔男性，年龄在二十五岁左右，向西逃窜。”Lewis召回自己的精神动物，黑豹用最快的速度奔向交火地带，“敌人拥有高强度的单兵装甲，最好使用麻醉喷雾削弱战斗力，一定要小心，一定！”  
“收到。Lewis，你伤情怎样？”  
“不太好。”Lewis感觉到药剂正在伤处扩散，疼痛逐渐变成一种模糊的异物感，他逼迫自己的身体适应装甲的速度，即便他知道这会让伤口撕裂得更严重，“北门战况如何？”  
“警方的部队陷入苦战，有三名预备役哨兵被困，其中两人受伤……”  
“我已经可以看到他们了。”  
Lewis透过黑豹的双眼，确认了三个新人的情况。他开始憎恨自己的凡躯肉体，如果没有受伤，他应该已经赶到现场，组织反攻了。  
坚持住，小伙子们。Lewis狠狠用拳头敲着自己没有受伤的腿。快点！快点，Lewis！  
然后他看到一枚构造特别的炸弹，落到地上。这是一种极其少见，造价无比昂贵的武器，而他甚至没来得及给自己戴上耳塞，就看到炸弹上的倒计时已经归零。  
Lewis只能捂住耳朵，避免噪音弹爆炸对他的哨兵感官造成太大伤害。他眼前一阵阵发白，耳朵里只剩下单调尖锐的嗡声，头痛欲裂。他不知道自己过了多久才恢复基本的感官能力，鼻腔和嘴里都是血腥味，他吐出一口带着血色的唾沫，才发现自己在流鼻血。  
而他距离爆炸中心还有至少两百米。Lewis重新站起来，忍住一阵阵翻涌而上的呕吐冲动，与支援部队汇合。  
“……Bono！”  
“老天啊，Lewis，你没事！”  
“敌人引爆了噪音弹！”Lewis大吼，“把最近的向导给我找过来！我得去救他们！确保有人可以第一时间拉住他们的意识！这活我干不了！”  
“机会很小……”  
Bono的声音变得低落，Lewis几乎是在咆哮。  
“我不想听！”  
“RB连队的向导正在路上，SF连队的向导也接到了通知。”Bono说，“有一个新人避开了爆炸中心，但另外两人……”  
Lewis已经来到受伤的新人身旁。他立刻跪在受伤更加严重的男孩身边，看到对方胸牌上的名字。  
“Anthonie？Anthonie？保持清醒。”Lewis抓住男孩的手，开始检视对方的伤情，“我是Lewis，你现在已经安全了——”  
气息很微弱。Lewis抓住了那一缕残存的意识，但他不知道应该如何把自己的力量传递给对方。再坚持一会儿就好，一会儿就好。只要你还醒着，MSF的技术就一定能把你救回来。不要离开我们，请不要离开我们……  
Lewis感觉到自己的手上传来一点力量。他发觉是男孩在回握他的手，于是他惊喜地把耳朵凑到男孩的鼻尖下，想要听清对方的呼吸，但他只听到了最后一次心脏搏动的颤音，然后，他所能抓住的最后一缕希望，也消弭在薄暮的苍茫之中。


	30. Promise

“嘿，Pierre。”Max站在队友的宿舍门前，“介意我进来吗？”  
“门没有锁。”  
他慢慢走进白色的房间，看到Pierre坐在沙发的一角，仿佛空白画布中唯一的黑点。Max让他的精神动物在脚边趴下，再给自己找了张椅子。  
他不知道自己应该说什么。Pierre很平静，尽管眼睛周围依然红肿着。莫非所有的向导都天生有着如此强大的意志力？还是他们已经习惯了应对无穷无尽的负面情绪，以至于在面对巨大打击时，也可以迅速平复下来？  
“我知道这不是我的错，就连Lewis和Sebastian也无法做到更多。辅导师说的每一句话我都明白。我当然明白。”Pierre抬起头，对他笑了笑，“但是我做不到。我怎么能做到好像一切都与我无关呢？”  
“去他妈的心理辅导。”Max说，“这些人碰碰嘴皮子，就为了骗钱。”  
“谢谢你，Max。”  
Max一时语塞。他尴尬地沉默了一会儿，说：“对不起，Pierre，我……”  
“Dr. Marko给我打电话了。”Pierre摇摇头，“你真的是个很差劲的队友，在各种意义上。但我又能做什么呢，只不过顺从上级的安排行事罢了。”  
“这是你的真心话吗？”Max问。  
“我只是想试试看能不能激怒你。”Pierre对他眨眨眼睛，又靠回沙发背上，垂下头，“抱歉，我心情有些乱。”  
“我听说Charles来看过你，所以就顺便……”  
“是Charles让你来和我谈的吧。他有时候会这样，总希望身边的人能相处得很好。我曾经和某个人闹翻，Charles试着调和我们之间的矛盾，但除了让自己精疲力竭之外，没有任何用处。”Pierre皱起眉头，思考着措辞，“他很……很想维护他认为重要的东西，但我觉得最需要保护的其实是他。你知道，像这种重大的丧失足够摧毁一个哨兵的精神，而且他还因为Jules的昏迷整整受了九个月的折磨……天哪，我表现得像个婚礼仪式上的老父亲。”  
Pierre笑起来，这笑容与快乐无关。Max从Pierre的手里接过一杯水，喝了一口，然后认真地看着Pierre。  
“我不觉得Charles需要被保护。”  
“这就是我和你之间最大的区别。或许也是你成为了他的男友，而我则是他的好哥们的原因。”  
“他需要我，也需要你。”Max说。  
“的确。”Pierre看着杯子里的水，“作为一个朋友，我很高兴他能遇见你。”  
“我想帮上忙。”  
Max诚恳地看着Pierre，Pierre站起身，掀起窗帘一角，望向操场上降下一半的旗帜。  
“Dr. Marko说，我经过如此严重的打击，应该回到二队休息一段时间，我知道他指责我无法胜任，而且我也很清楚自己最大的弱点是什么，我和你，Max Verstappen相比，最大的差距在哪里。”  
Pierre回过头，法国人站在背光中，脸上的表情晦暗不明。  
“我没法开枪。杀死一个人让我感到恶心。”  
“这是正常人应该有的反应。”Max说。  
“我们不是正常人。”  
“如果你这么说的话。”  
Pierre呼出一口气，放下水杯，从窗边的柜子抽屉里拿出一把手枪，退出弹夹，只剩下枪膛里的一颗子弹。他举起枪，瞄准Max，拉开保险。  
“我现在可以毫不犹豫地开枪，如果那个人，那个代号‘93’的通缉犯，就站在我面前的话，哪怕没有任何胜算，我也一定会开枪。”  
“但现在你开枪的话，只会杀死一个手无寸铁的Max。”  
Pierre叹了口气，收起枪。  
“是的。”  
“并不是只有杀人才能找到价值。”Max说。  
“你是对的。”Pierre垂着眼睛，看向手里的武器，“但RB不需要一个没法杀人的哨兵。”  
“我们来做个交易吧，Pierre。男人和男人之间的交易。”Max向Pierre伸出右手，“我会干掉害死Anthonie的元凶，而你要好好活下去，作为Charles的伙伴，作为一名不会杀人的哨兵，昂首挺胸地活下去。”  
“我看起来像热衷自杀的样子吗？”  
“以你刚才的表现，是的。”  
Pierre收起笑容，抓住Max的手掌。  
“那么，我答应你。”  
  
“来，试试把手放在我的肩上。”  
Bono半跪在Lewis面前，帮他调整好支架。93号的那一刀捅得既准又狠，刚好避开足以致命的大血管，却伤到了Lewis的股骨。而Lewis勉强带伤行动，又让自己的肌肉造成了更严重的撕裂，以至于医生看到X光片时，都忍不住发了通脾气。除了腿伤，Lewis的手腕也绑着夹板，到现在还不能行动自如。  
Lewis用手撑住椅子扶手，拒绝了Bono的帮助。他不喜欢表现得孱弱无力。Bono看着他缓慢起身，双手依然保持着随时都能接住他的姿势，就在他试着迈出伤腿，让右脚落地时，他忽然失去平衡，直接朝地面摔下去。  
“……老天。”Lewis在Bono的帮助下重新站稳，“我到底要多久才能摆脱这玩意儿？”  
“看你有多听话。”Bono很无奈，“如果你愿意听医生的建议静养，而不是像现在坚持到处乱跑的话，一个月之后就能换成轻便的夹板了。”  
“我必须得去看Correa，他是那天晚上离爆炸中心最近的另一个人，我要确定现场究竟发生什么，是谁在引导一整个袭击。”Lewis靠住桌沿，“我不是无理取闹。”  
“我知道你很强壮，也很努力，但再好的钢也会因为疲劳而折断。”  
“我把我最大的信任都交给你了，Bono。”Lewis看着自己的工程师，“不要让我失望，好吗？”  
他没有说谎。在战场上，他的确是把性命托付给Bono调试的设备以及提供的情报上。如果不能信任自己身后的团队，他也绝对做不到一次又一次孤身涉险，从战斗最为残酷和激烈的地带安全返回。Bono推了一下眼镜，避开Lewis的视线。  
“……只是我必须要对Toto和一整个M连队负责。你是我们最贵重的财产。”  
Lewis觉得很荒谬，但他只是笑了笑。或许是因为Nico离开的缘故，也可能在Nico选择与Vivian结婚，结束和Lewis的关系时；不，或许更早，早在他意识到自己除了力量之外一无所有，在他意识到对于MSF来说，所有的哨兵都只是谋取名利的道具的时刻——  
他放弃了所有幻想。他知道自己只能用令人不齿的方式，遍体鳞伤，向上攀爬，直到双手沾满鲜血，直到心脏变成冰冷的石头，直到他舍弃一切人性的温存和犹疑，才能守住他所能得到的唯一的奖赏。那枚勋章。那个头衔。那顶足够让儿时的他兴奋到彻夜不眠，却只会让现在的他疲惫不堪，厌倦地倒进沙发的黄金王冠。  
他是MSF的首席哨兵。他知道自己应当背负什么责任。他不需要任何人来教导他应该去做任何事。他知道他要做什么。  
  
Lewis最终顺利赶上了离开训练所的运输机。他走得很费力，因为断断续续的疼痛而不得不收敛起自己的哨兵感觉，直到他走到机舱前，才发现已经有人先占了一个座位。  
Daniel有点吃惊，但还是向他伸出手，把他拉上来。  
“你的身体情况可不太适合长途旅行。”Daniel看着他腿上的支架，“你知道这班飞机的目的地是哪儿吧？”  
“伦敦。”  
Lewis因为疼痛发出轻微的吸气声，Daniel有点想帮忙，但没有出手。  
“我不觉得负责照顾你的人会批准你的外出申请。”  
Lewis笑道：“我已经处理好了。”  
希望Bono清醒过来的时候不会头痛得太厉害，Lewis心想。他下手没有很重，但对于一个常年跟数据和机器打交道的技术宅来说，Lewis的一掌确实可能造成比暂时失去意识更严重的后果。Daniel大概猜到他申请的方式不怎么合乎规范，决定假装自己没有提到过这件事。  
“我猜我们俩不会想要去同一个目的地吧？”  
“我要去看望Correa。”Lewis简明扼要地回答，“听说他已经脱离呼吸机，准备接受手术了。”  
“希望他能康复。”Daniel说。  
“为什么你这么关心Correa？准确来说，是一整件事。”  
“我觉得你也很关心。”  
“因为我是首席哨兵，而且我当时就在现场，在Anthonie和Correa身边。”Lewis让自己的精神动物在Daniel面前坐下，黑豹舔了舔爪子，盯着Daniel。  
“你准备恐吓我吗，Lewis？”Daniel说。他们并肩坐着，飞机遇到了气流，开始颠簸。  
“如果你能对我实话实说，就没有必要了。”Lewis打开药瓶，吞下一片晕机药。他的精神屏障仍然很脆弱。  
“你需要向导。我可以帮你修复屏障。”  
“我不信任你。”  
“你总得试着相信一些人。”  
“Nico在和你谋划着什么？”Lewis不再绕圈子。  
Daniel一愣，说：“Renault的升级项目算吗？”  
“不是这个Nico。”  
“那这就是你们两个之间的事了。”Daniel说，“这世上不会有比你更了解Nico Rosberg的人。”  
“你真的很了解如何刺痛别人的软肋，但我不吃这套。”Lewis的额头开始冒汗，他感觉自己的鼓膜非常难受，过去不以为意的气压变化，现在几乎要碾碎他的听觉，“他就像只四处嗅探的鬣狗，哪里有腐尸的臭味就会扑上来。你不会想要他再利用Anthonie的死再做文章，最好是这样。”  
“我不觉得他是你说的这种人。”  
“我不信任他。”  
Daniel叹了声气：“就像我刚才说的，你总得试着信任一些人。”  
“在对方隐瞒事实真相的情况下？”  
“他想要救一些人，我也是，所以我们达成了共识。Lewis，我现在非常能理解Nico对你的感受，这就是我决定为他保守秘密的原因。”Daniel让蜜獾爬到Lewis的腿上，让Lewis能够感受到他的友好，“我不会评价你对他做的事。”  
“你在威胁我。”  
“不。我只是陈述事实。人是一种很复杂的生物……你追求的是纯粹和极致，但这个世界上并没有完美无缺的关系。他爱你。直到现在都是。”  
“你在转移话题。”  
“的确。”Daniel回以微笑，“但我无可奉告。”  
“如果我发现你的所作所为对MSF的成员造成任何威胁，我不会通过军事法庭的途径让你接受制裁。”Lewis挥开蜜獾，“你将会知道，你和首席哨兵之间的力量悬殊究竟有多大。你会看着自己的精神屏障一寸一寸破碎，你的所有神智被摧毁，你的回忆，你的感受，你所有的爱恨都将被践踏，然后你会变成一个终日流口水傻笑的白痴，在看护中心度过余生。”  
“我就把这当成对我的夸奖了，阁下。”Daniel笑道。  
  
Correa还没有完全脱离危险，所以医院只允许一次有一个人探视，Lewis就当是给了他单独盘问Correa的机会。Daniel先进病房，Lewis则被多事的医生拽去重新检查伤处，还顺便塞给他一些缓解神经症状的药物。看到Lewis手里的橙色药瓶，Daniel表情复杂，最终只是对他说：“Correa状态不是很好。别逼他太多。”  
“我知道底线。”  
Lewis走进病房，看到男孩正通过一堆管子连接在机器上，床头的氧气瓶冒出一堆气泡。他在病床边坐下，握住Correa的左手。  
“嘿。”  
Correa的精神屏障已经完全破碎，大量镇定药物让他精神恍惚，但他还是能对Lewis的呼唤做出反应。Correa把头偏到一侧，勉强睁开眼睛。  
“Lewis？”  
“是的。”Lewis微笑，“很高兴看到你打赢了这场仗。”  
“……谢谢您。”  
“我什么都没做。”  
Lewis突然控制不住自己，尾音带上一丝哽咽。他闭上眼睛，但还是有一滴泪水从眼角滑落。Correa慢慢曲起浮肿的手指，回握住Lewis的手。  
“谢谢您赶到我们身边。”  
他忍住不发出声音，只是安静地流了一会儿眼泪。他很感激此刻Correa的呼吸和心跳都不会停止，也感激这个刚成年的男孩努力用残破的精神给予他拥抱。谢谢你没有死在我面前。他说不出这句话。他悲哀地意识到自己仍然是个脆弱的凡人，他无法拯救谁，也不能变得刀枪不入，不论精神还是肉体。他总是抓不住对自己来说格外重要的东西。总是抓不住。  
“……我不会放弃任何人。”Lewis抬起头，“只要你还是我的战友。”  
Correa笑了笑，说：“我觉得您需要休息。”  
“我不喜欢休息。还有一群恐怖分子在外面转悠，我不能躺在床上听瑜伽音乐。”Lewis恢复了冷静和理性，“你觉得你现在的状态，能和我谈谈那天你看到的事吗？”  
“我想可以，先生，只要能帮上您。”  
“如果你觉得不舒服，就立刻停下。我会叫医生进来。”  
“我做好准备了。”  
Lewis为这个男孩感到骄傲。他留心着Correa的各项生理数据，还有精神波动，然后开始发问：  
“刚才Daniel和你谈了些什么？”  
“他问了关于我的治疗方案，还有一些普通的问候，其他没有什么特别的。他很擅长安抚情绪。”  
“你觉得他的表现有什么可疑之处吗？”  
“没有。只是能感觉到他很心痛。您在怀疑他吗？”  
Lewis眯起眼睛。  
“只是作为基准问题。你可以一下描述你的小组遇到伏击的经历吗？”  
“我们三人负责外围巡逻，能离开的都是已经接受过岗哨检查，被疏散的人群，按照常理不会出现什么意外。当然，我们还是在认真完成自己的工作。我看到一个戴着防毒面具的人，就拦住对方，例行盘问。Anthonie离我有些距离，他当时的反应很奇怪，就好像他认识这个人一样，飞快跑过来。我觉得交给他也没什么问题，所以退后了一些。他用法语询问对方，我听不懂他在说什么，那个人也没有回答。就在这时，我们遭到了伏击。”  
“你做得很好。继续。”  
Correa平复了片刻。  
“我立刻开枪，Anthonie呼叫了支援，我听到他在说话，这时候有敌人开始扫射我们的方位，神秘人也不见了。我和Anthonie都受了伤，Alesi也被火力压制。然后噪音弹引爆，之后我就不知道了。”  
Lewis思考片刻，也给Correa留下休息的时间。  
“在爆炸之前，Anthonie伤得严重吗？”  
“是他把我拖进掩体的。我后背中弹。”Correa忽然抓住他的手，“他死得痛苦吗？”  
“……很平静。”  
Correa闭上眼，松了口气。Lewis看过死亡报告，Anthonie最严重的伤势，是颅骨骨折引发的蛛网膜下腔出血，而且他当时戴着耳塞，足够让他逃过炸弹的冲击。现在Lewis明白了，这个男孩在队友昏迷后仍然在战斗，直到他被敌人掐住喉咙，一遍又一遍把他用力砸进地面，感受意识逐渐远去的绝望和恐慌……  
“是SSG策划的袭击吗？”  
Correa问。Lewis点点头。  
“我会让他们付出代价的。”  



	31. In the shadow

上一次他登上这座山坡，已经是十五年前的事了。海风依旧清朗，层叠的白浪拍打着山崖，他找了片树荫坐下，好让他能够调用自己的全部知觉来感受周围的一切。阳光的温度，草地的触感，天空与地下活动的生命，还有风，还有浪，以及在某个角落生活着的，他的另一半生命。

“Alex。”他笑起来，“你也在看海。”

此时的他并不是什么93号实验体，而只是个重回故乡，百感交集的普通人。Marc静静地坐了很久，而他的同伴也一语不发地站在他身边，用兜帽遮盖住整张脸。Marc站起身，拍掉草屑。

“走吧，amigo。”他对同伴甩甩头，“去看看我的家。”

小镇变了很多，但也并没有太大的变化。Marc经过百货店，突然决定进去买了包饼干。他拆开包装，咬了一口，最终只能无奈地笑笑。

“我不知道它有什么能让Alex那么喜欢的魔力。虽然我可以知道饼干的成分和质地，但我尝不出任何味道。它同干掉的石灰没有什么区别，过去后者会让我进医院，现在连这点分别也没有了。”

他的同伴没有回答，只是保持着跟在他身后半米的距离，像个尽职尽责的保镖。

“我忘了，你也不知道这是什么感受。”Marc把剩下的饼干放到流浪汉的身边，继续前行，“我甚至不知道失去感觉到底算好事还是坏事，毕竟我从来就没拥有过，而且你也无法回答我。”

“已经没有谁能认出我了。”Marc看向天空中的太阳。

小镇很小，他们只走了不到半小时，就抵达目的地。Marc在路口的人行道站住，看向另一头的房屋。

“我以前住在那里。每个夏天都很漫长，蚊虫的喧哗，烟火，争吵，沥青融化，植物在窃窃私语。Alex睡在婴儿房，隔着三堵墙，我也能听到他的呼吸和心跳。有时候我会半夜爬起来走到他的门口，尝试用哨兵的方式呼唤他。房间的门就像我母亲的肚子，把我和他隔开了。”

“然后夏天变得很短。他需要上学，但我根本不知道怎样才能在集体生活中不弄伤自己。实际上我一直都不懂，动物之所以产生痛觉，是为了自我保护，而我没有这项功能，只有意识到Alex在痛，我才能理解自己受伤或者生病的事实。”

“当Alex尚在我母亲腹中的时候，我的精神就已经和他结合在一起了。就好像他是迟到了三年的我的孪生兄弟，从那一刻，我缺失的碎片才终于被补齐。”

两个孩子嬉闹着从他们面前跑过，刚刚锁好车的母亲在后面叫着，让孩子们等等。男孩直接撞上Marc，他的姐姐吃了一惊，Marc对女孩微笑，然后蹲下身检查男孩有没有受伤。

“你还好吗，小伙子？”

这一下撞得有点疼，男孩的泪水在眼眶里打转。Marc把手放在男孩的肩上，立刻意识到这是个无比柔弱的，小鹿一样的生命。他甚至不需要费力就能捏碎男孩身上最坚硬的骨骼，一瞬间，某些碎片从他的脑海中闪过，他迅速移开手，让男孩的母亲可以带走儿子。

“抱歉，先生。”这位看起来刚刚下班的女士搂住两个孩子的肩，“我的小儿子太顽皮了，希望没给您添麻烦。”

“没关系。”Marc回以微笑，“他是个很健康的孩子。”

“谢谢，祝您愉快。”

“再见。”Marc向他们挥手，又忽然想起什么，“女士！请等等！”

女士停下脚步，看着他追过来。Marc指了指他们面前的房子。

“您是住这儿吗？”

“是的。”

“请问您是什么时候搬进来的？”

她微蹙眉头：“为什么您问起这个？”

Marc眨眨眼睛：“我记得我小时候有位医生住在这里。他给我的父亲做了假肢手术，我父亲去世前一直想向他道谢，但胰腺癌没有留下那么多时间。”

“你一定在说Marquez医生。”这位女士卸下防备，“我从他妻子那里买下这套房子。很遗憾听到你父亲的事。”

“他现在一定过得很好。”这句话倒不假，Marc知道他安排的计划在最关键的地方都顺利实施了，“您大概是什么时候住进来的？”

“应该有十几年了，我离婚后搬来这里，不过现在我的家庭很幸福。这是个美丽的地方。”

“您知道Marquez一家人之后去哪儿了吗？”

女士摇摇头：“我只和Marquez太太交流过，她看起来非常悲伤，只想带着孩子尽快离开，就像那个时候的我一样。我猜想她已经和丈夫离婚了，因为我一直没有见到Marquez医生，只是从邻居那儿听说，他们是因为长子遭遇车祸而生出矛盾的。不幸的事经常发生在好人身上。”

“那一定是段很糟糕的日子。很高兴您已经走出来了。”Marc友善地微笑，“您之后还有Marquez太太的消息，或者联系方式吗？”

“哦，她并没有谈论自己要去哪里。”女士说，“而且她给我留的电话号码是房产中介的。”

“实在太遗憾了。”Marc说，“感谢您能和我分享这么多。”

道别之后，Marc重新回到同伴身边。他能分辨出对方没有说谎，尽管对陌生人有所保留，但在房屋的前任主人的事情上，并没有什么撒谎的必要。他很高兴母亲没有在故乡留下太多可追踪的痕迹，这样就能增加Alex和Roser不被打扰的机会。

“你知道，朋友，我确实没有什么可在乎的东西，除了我的家人。”Marc对同伴笑笑，“看到那个路肩了吗？那就是我当年被卡车轧过去的地方。”

他的同伴转过头，没有表示出任何情绪。

“我伤得很重，从肉体的意义上来说，我应当在救护车赶到之前就已经死去了。但我的精神和Alex纠缠在一起，处在一种不确定的状态……我和他一同在生死边缘徘徊。他在生的一侧，而我在死的一侧。”

Marc看向自己的手掌，一层人造皮肤覆盖在坚硬而精密的义肢之上，逼真得让他觉得可笑。

“医生只能用外循环维持我最基本的心肺功能，以免我的大脑彻底停止活动。留给我父母的决定时间不多。他们很清楚，如果在这种情况下放任我死去，那么Alex的灵魂也会一同离开；如果想要让我在失去身体后继续生存，那么他们必须去求助一些比医生更强大的人，来自于他们一直避免让孩子接触的那个世界。”

Marc依然微笑着。

“我的父亲把自己和我一同卖给了某个军事实验计划。”

说完，他沉默片刻，然后深吸一口气，尽管这个动作对他的身体机能不会造成任何影响。Marc带着同伴离开熟悉的路口，刚刚遇到的两个孩子在园子里玩耍，发出快乐的笑声。

“我不后悔，甚至很高兴，当时唯一真正受伤的人是我。我确实不希望我父亲为此自责，因为这没必要。哪怕我没有遭遇车祸，Alex也可能会因为我身上的其他意外而感到痛苦，他不可能一直护我周全，所以我很高兴能够住进这具身体，不会疼痛的身体。从此以后，Alex再也不会代替我承受疼痛了。得到一些东西，就必须失去一些东西，事实也证明，我父亲的选择是正确的。”

“我在实验室见过另外一个男孩，比Alex年纪更小，但非常强大，应该是我遇见过的哨兵里，最具备天赋的一个。他唯一的弱点就是被困在凡人的肉体和感觉之中，所以直到今天他依然不可能打败我。没有任何哨兵能够打败我。有很多组织都想要得到他，但少有人愿意与他父亲背后的势力抗衡。这不值得。实验品有很多，这些人可以找到很多像我一样，没有选择，只能任凭指使的家庭，带走他们的子女，打断这些孩子的骨头，往他们的身体里塞进各种机器，给他们注射药剂，把他们的脑子搞得一塌糊涂。可惜的是，他们始终没能制造出第二个93号。”

“他很幸运。那个完好无损地从实验室离开的男孩。”Marc在绿地旁边的长椅上坐下，“他的父亲把他送进来，但在意识到自己的儿子可能遭遇怎样的对待之后，他还是守住了底线。我的父亲没有选择的权力。其实我一直觉得他很傻，他本可以把我交给SSG再离开，假装自己的长子已经在车祸中丧生，可是他和妈妈都太善良了，以至于无法自欺欺人，更不要说去面对Alex。”

“在纯粹精神的世界之中，你会感到万事万物都逐渐远去，一切都变得可以理解，却又不必理解。秩序就是存在本身，你能体会到所有的死亡和所有的新生，所有的情感，所有的空虚。然后你会感觉到一种强烈的悲哀，不属于任何个人，而是我们所有呼吸着，存在着，思考和行动着的人类共同的悲哀。它就像……我不知道应该用什么词语形容。真相不一定会带来意义。”Marc对同伴微笑，“或许你比我更明白。我们都曾一度越过那条界线，并且在余生中都将渴望回归于秩序，但有很多东西，束缚着，或者说挽留着我们。”

周围的街区响起消防车的火警，广播用巨大的音量通知绿地周围的所有人撤离，因为地底的煤气管道可能发生了泄露。Marc卷起袖子，他的手臂内侧有一道极细但非常深的切割刀口，处理得十分粗糙。这是他逃跑时取出定位芯片留下的。

“他们就是不能消停一会儿。”

一小队看不出隶属于什么单位的作战人员从消防车里跳下来，迅速各自就位，把Marc和他的同伴围住。这些人并不说话，身上装备着不属于正式部队制式的外骨骼，没有携带任何枪支。Marc很清楚，这些战士都是哨兵，被豢养的目的就是用来猎杀同类。他们今天出现在这座小镇，就是为了将Marc——将93号实验体五马分尸。

_你已经证明自己不值得活下来了，93号。_

他从空气中捕捉到敌人送来的讯息。身后的同伴只是安静地站在一旁，仿佛雕像。

出逃的计划很顺利。Marc让父亲跟随其他人质撤离，而他负责释放自己的同伴。SSG应该为过于信任自己的武器感到后悔，Marc一向表现得十分顺从，于是管理者给予Marc在执行任务期间一定的自由行动的机会。他往火药桶上丢了个烟头，整个城市就燃起了熊熊大火。

敌人向他们迫近。Marc展开他的感觉，蚁群从他脚下源源涌出。

我的确在等待一些人。他想。但并不是你们。

他能清楚看到闪光的刀刃，以及对方护目镜之后收缩的义眼瞳孔。他不能冒险用自己的义肢接下攻击，因为已经不会有人帮助他调试设备，修复受损的地方。

短兵相接。他瞄准外骨骼保护最弱的手指关节，企图夺下对方的武器。他的反应速度始终能够保持微弱的优势，多亏他的神经是直接与身体相连的，而不需要面对外骨骼的信号延迟。攻击弱点的方法奏效了，他折断对方的手指，敌人却没有停下攻击的步伐，他只能握住抢来的匕首，再次拉开距离。

这些哨兵的痛觉被消除了。不论是药物还是什么其他的办法，只要他们还剩一根手指能动，就会扣下扳机。

Marc回头看了他的同伴一眼。这个沉默寡言的身影始终停留在原地，等待某个程序被激活。Marc无法控制这个同伴，有时候，他甚至觉得自己过去几个月来的行动，其实是被对方控制了。

但这不重要。重要的是，他现在要活下去，为此绝不能让人带走他的同伴。绝对不能。

他且战且退，始终围绕着同伴的身边，无法突围，也不能失守。对Marc来说，杀人的感觉不算特别好，也没有糟糕到必须拒绝的程度。很多年来他一直在为SSG杀人，他目睹过许多人临终的模样，那些哭泣，哀求，愤怒，变成血的海洋，将他吞没。

_我没得选。_ 那天他坐在休眠仓前，向同伴解释道。 _我必须杀死这些人，他们手里掌握着我爸爸的性命。_

他的同伴仍旧在沉眠。所以他把手放在玻璃上，尝试入侵对方的精神。他知道这会触发对方的防御机制，把他自己的精神世界置于对方的攻击之下，但这也是他唯一能够与对方建立联系的方式，这个实验室里为数不多，可以保留些许隐私的交谈。

两个小时后他在休眠仓里醒来，并且为擅自行动接受了一个月不能与父亲会面的处罚。但他明白了自己应该要做什么。

他无法再像过去一样心无旁骛地开枪了。

Marc不会疲倦，他可以一直战斗到天黑再天亮，但他们不能在这里浪费太久时间。

可以推断出这是一小支埋伏，因为SSG赌定他会回到家乡，确认家人的行迹，因此人数并不多，但都是精锐。如果耽误太久，闻讯而来的就不止是SSG的增援，甚至可能有政府的部队，以及MSF。Marc仍然保持着惊人的专注和准确，他尽量避免下杀手，而是破坏敌人的装甲。就在他想要拔掉一个猎人背后的控制主板时，他的腿被对方抱住，然后第二个，第三个猎人扑到他身上，举起能够刺穿他身体的匕首。

“Amigo！”Marc挣扎着大叫，“帮帮我！”

他原本不抱希望，因为他已经挣脱束缚，把拿着武器的猎人踹开。抱住他腿的那双手突然失去了力气，然后他面前的几个猎人开始流鼻血，紧接着倏然倒地。

Marc知道，这是因为他的同伴出手了，就像几个月前，他和MSF的几名哨兵交手时一样。他不知道为什么同伴会在这个时机开始行动，或许是因为感觉到Marc可能受到了真正的威胁。

他捡起匕首，架在昏迷哨兵的脖子上，慢慢向包围圈的外侧走去，他的同伴也紧随其后。

“你知道这样没法阻止我。”Marc向消防车和警车大喊。四周安静了一会儿，警车上伸出一只手，丢给他一台通讯器。

“我可以说服委员会留你一命，如果你带着你身后的家伙乖乖回来的话。”

“我们都很清楚这是谎言。”Marc笑道。

“你对我们的安排有什么怨言吗？”

“不，先生。我很感激你能救我一命，所以只是我单方面不想继续这个游戏了。现在我们有两个选择：第一，让我和我的朋友体面地离开；第二，我会一个个杀死这里的所有人，然后不那么体面地离开。您想要怎么办？”

信号那头的声音沉默片刻。

“你觉得你的家人能够藏多久？”

“很久，久到足够让我站在这里和你们对峙，久到我掏出你的气管，再把你的眼珠子塞到你的肺里。”Marc尽量让自己显得更强势一些，虽然他并不知道自己的同伴到底在多大程度上能够给予他帮助，“我知道怎样在没有启动程式的情况下让17号行动，你已经没法控制我们当中的任何一个了。”

“你的合金义体也无法逃过导弹轰炸。”

“但这不值得。”Marc指出对方在虚张声势。

“你想要什么？”

“你们给不了的东西。”Marc笑起来，“过去的几十年，你们成立国际哨兵联合委员会，是为了给所有见不得人的勾当披上一件华丽的外衣。所谓的摇篮计划，真相不过是一群野心勃勃的军火商想要制造出新时代更加方便高效的杀人机器。为了试验你们的武器，为了让你们的商品有更广阔的销路，你们编造了一个神话，一个正义对抗邪恶的神话。无国界部队与哨兵自卫队，SSG和MSF，他们相互敌视，杀戮彼此，其实这些可怜的士兵一直活在谎言之中。我们所有人战斗的理由，只是因为他人的贪欲。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我会阻止你们。”Marc将通讯器从耳边拿开，“我会让你们付出代价。”

他杀了很多人。Marc直起腰，他的脸上、身上，全都染上了血红。他知道自己不能再耽搁，但杀人这件事第一次让他感到如此由衷的恶心。

我是在为了更加正确的理由战斗。他想。但我却变得羸弱和迟疑了。相信一个简单的事实非常容易，比如他要为了保住父亲的性命给恐怖分子效力，但现在他被推到了没有路标的赛道上，不知道应该前往何方。他依然保有过去全部的技艺，只是他不知道应该在什么时候使用，或者这些手艺到底应不应该被使用。

他的同伴站在旁边，一语不发。Marc再次捡起通讯器，发现对方仍然没有挂断。

“你好，先生。听到了吗？”

“我们可以动用的力量不止于此。你现在可以逃走，但你逃不了一辈子。”

“让MSF的人过来追杀我吗？”Marc笑起来，“上次的实验已经证明了，他们没有能力打败我或者17号。希望那位首席哨兵的腿已经长好了。”

“还有比这更多的。”

“我会期待的。”Marc换了一只耳朵，因为血迹正在逐渐凝固，“说起来，他或者她，有真正的名字吗？”

片刻安静。

“曾经有。”

“我就知道。不管怎样，我还忙着赶路，所以先挂断了。希望你不要太想我，再见。”

Marc一脚碾碎话筒，朝着阳光最盛的道路尽头走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Living in the Shadows 
> 
> By Matthew Perryman Jones
> 
> Smoke is clearing out, 
> 
> 烟尘弥散开来，
> 
> All the circling lights, blind me, 
> 
> 灯芒回旋恍惚，
> 
> I've been running out, 
> 
> 气力将尽，
> 
> Now it’s all just a fight, to breathe，
> 
> 现在为呼吸着空气而斗争，
> 
> I gave it all, yeah, 
> 
> 我放弃了所有，
> 
> I gave everything, 
> 
> 我牺牲了一切，
> 
> I will never break the silence, 
> 
> 沉默着的继续沉默，
> 
> When I look inside, 
> 
> 直视其中，
> 
> I don't have to hide, 
> 
> 我无需藏躲，
> 
> If you're looking, you won’t find me，
> 
> 但寻找也是徒劳无功，
> 
> Who's the enemy?
> 
> 谁才是真正的敌人，
> 
> Don't know what to believe, 
> 
> 不知道该相信什么，
> 
> Living in the shadows, 
> 
> 活在暗影之中，
> 
> Living in the shadows, 
> 
> 活在暗影之中，
> 
> Light is breaking through a dark that is underneath, 
> 
> 光线直透地表下的黑暗，
> 
> I know the truth but for you it's just out of reach, 
> 
> 我知晓真相你却遥不可及，
> 
> You took it all, yeah, 
> 
> 你都拿走了所有，
> 
> You took everything, 
> 
> 你夺走了这一切，
> 
> I will never break the silence, 
> 
> 沉默着的继续沉默，
> 
> When I look inside, 
> 
> 直视其中，
> 
> I don't have to hide, 
> 
> 我无需躲藏，
> 
> If you're looking, you won't find me, 
> 
> 但寻找也是徒劳无功，
> 
> Who's the enemy?
> 
> 谁才是真正的敌人，
> 
> Don’t know what to believe，
> 
> 不知道该相信什么，
> 
> Living in the shadows, 
> 
> 活在暗影之中，
> 
> Living in the shadows, 
> 
> 活在暗影之中。


	32. Bonding

  
Charles在他身下急促地喘息着，脚趾因为快感蜷缩起来。Max握住Charles的手掌，十指相扣的同时，在男友的嘴角和下颌周围印上零星的吻。Charles不敢叫得太放肆，毕竟在岛上还有十几个生着顺风耳的哨兵，尽管他们两个的关系在哨兵之间已经算不上什么秘密了。他品尝到一点点咸味，然后忍不住用牙齿磨蹭着Charles的脖子。他知道几公分下的肌肉深处，就藏着Charles的动脉血管，狮子的尖锐犬齿可以轻易穿透这层薄薄的皮肤，让温热的鲜血洒满天花板。  
Charles用双腿夹住他的腰，手臂绕过他的脖子，用充满情欲的深吻把他拉回性爱之中。他沉浸于回应Charles的热情，以至于根本没来得及阻止Charles在他背后留下几道抓痕。这下在公共浴室会很难解释了。Max有点恼火，于是狠狠咬了Charles几口，疼得对方倒吸一口凉气，指甲在他背后陷得更深。  
“……嗷！”  
Max气恼地叫起来，但他发现Charles的状态不对。他挣脱了Charles的胳膊，后者只是瞪大眼睛，瞳孔无法对焦，望着他身后的某个地方。他立刻尝试用哨兵的知觉寻找Charles的意识，然后发现了一个可怕的事实。  
Charles不在这里。他无法接收到任何来自Charles的精神讯号。  
就在Max即将准备通知离自己房间最近的向导，也是他的队友以及Charles的挚友前来救场的时候，Charles又猛然吸气，清醒了过来。  
“我的天呐。”Max已经没有再继续激烈运动的兴致了，他身上软掉的不止一个器官，“Charles？你还好吗？”  
Charles抓住他的手腕，艰难地平复呼吸，然后从喉咙里挤出破碎的声音。  
“……我还好。”  
Max松了口气：“我差点就叫Pierre过来了。你知道刚才发生什么了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的意识走失了。”Max亲吻Charles的嘴唇，“这真他妈有点吓人，如果每次我跟你做爱都要冒着让你失去神志的风险的话。”  
“……我以为只是幻觉。”  
“你看到什么了？”  
Charles露出一副难言的神色。Max焦躁起来：“有那么糟糕？”  
“只是……我需要整理一下。”然后Charles开始掉眼泪，Max十分莫名，Charles看起来也不太敢相信自己会这么感性。尽管如此，Max还是把男友抱进怀里，亲吻对方湿润的眼角。  
“我控制不住，就像打哈欠一样。”  
“不过是一些含盐的水罢了。”  
他感觉到Charles在自己的臂弯里逐渐放松下来，他也能平和地审视刚才发生的事情。他们继续拥抱了一会儿，然后一起钻进被窝。  
“我看到了很多鲜血，一些片段。我能感觉到强烈的恐惧和痛苦。然后是空虚。非常安静，没有任何东西的死寂。”Charles慢慢蜷缩起身体，“就像……我在Jules昏迷的那段时间经常出现的情形。”  
“你觉得这是什么？”  
“闪回。学者们这样称呼，意识倒退回创伤发生的时刻，重新经历当时的一切。”  
“有办法避免吗？……或者至少让你好受一点。”  
Charles安静片刻。  
“没有。”  
“你知道吗，虽然我很清楚你是个不好惹的家伙，但这种时候我真的很想从那些痛苦的回忆之中把你拉出来。”Max使劲嗅了嗅Charles的洗发水香味，“我不想弄碎你。”  
“我不是瓷娃娃。”  
“我想保护你。”  
“……谢谢。”  
他感觉到Charles更伤心了，只好用头蹭蹭Charles，让两个人贴得更紧。  
“其实最近很频繁。”Charles说，“成年后我已经很少会出现闪回了，只是在Anthonie的事情之后，才……”  
“会过去的。”  
“但是我们不会遗忘。”  
“当然不会。”  
他慢慢亲吻Charles耳朵后面的一小块皮肤，用手掌感受对方的体温，以及肌肤的触感，想象Charles现在的心情。他觉得自己正在抚摸一只美丽、冷酷、同时也脆弱无比的野兽，后者在为同伴的死亡哀悼。很自然地，他们再次接吻，唤醒身体里消退的热度，缓慢而残忍地将利齿嵌入对方的身体。Charles狠狠咬住他的肩膀，他可以确信自己流血了，但他不想阻止自己的男友，因为这是他唯一能够理解对方痛苦的方式。  
“Charles。”他抽出自己的阴茎，再送回对方的身体，“我可能在第一次见到你的时候就爱上你了。”  
回应他的，是轻而细的喘息。Charles一点点舔掉他肩上的血迹，然后亲吻他的伤口，吸出更多的血液。他们有过很激烈的性事，但这还是Charles第一次真正意义上的弄伤他，反而让Max更平静了一些。他们是同类。尽管无法感同身受，却能够相互理解的同类，最好的表达爱意的方式，就是撕碎对方的皮肉和灵魂。  
Charles仰面躺在床上，因为濒临高潮而拱起后背，手指把枕头抓得一团糟。他满意地听到Charles失控的尖叫，感受对方射精时微微痉挛的大腿内侧。Max俯身拨开Charles额前被汗水沾湿的头发，惊恐地发现，Charles的眼睛又一次无法对焦了。  
  
“他现在怎样？”  
这是Max在五分钟内问的第三遍。Pierre捧着水杯，非常耐心地回答：  
“Charles睡着了。等他休息得差不多就会醒。”  
“我不想这样做，但你觉得是不是应该把这件事告诉他的训练官或者其他负责人？”  
“你都已经说了自己不愿意……不过Andrea应该知道Charles这段时间不太稳定，毕竟只有训练官和医生能拿到处方药。”Pierre回忆着，“Charles在服用一些有镇定作用的药物，当然是短期的。我听他说，Seb也见过他发作，每次都不是很严重，几分钟就会消退，只是如果不能及时控制住的话，他的作战资格可能就要重新接受评估了。”  
“他的意识直接消失了。”Max说，“这难道不够引起注意吗？”  
“我明白你关心Charles，但是如果他被认为不具备作战的能力，你觉得他最后会被送去哪里？”  
Max没有说话。Pierre叹了口气。  
“他在逼自己撑过去。就像以前一样。”  
两个年轻人都陷入沉默。Charles躺在床上，睡得并不安详。Max在床边坐下，想要用手抚平Charles眉间的褶皱。  
“……嗯。”  
Charles的睫毛在他的掌心动了动。  
“Max？”  
他的语气从来没有这么温柔：“我在这儿。Pierre也来了。”  
法国男孩向他们挥挥手。Charles在Max的帮助下坐起来，把大半的体重压在男友的身上。  
“如果你之后再以这样的频率发作的话，事情会变得很棘手。”Pierre说，“你需要正式治疗，Charles。”  
“我们都很清楚那些治疗一点用都没有。”Charles摇头，“别让那些医生电击我。这不会给我带来任何帮助。”  
Pierre咬住嘴唇，说：“你可以更换治疗方案。现在的技术和以前不一样了。”  
Charles刚想说什么，Max忽然很用力地抱紧他，用威胁的语气对Pierre说：“他说了，他不愿意。”  
“Max。”  
Charles说完，用略微谴责的眼神看着Max，Max只能让狮子慢慢退回房间的角落，收起獠牙。Pierre几乎是本能地被Max的精神动物惊吓到了，但向导还是没有生气，Max觉得可能这就是Pierre会成为Charles的好朋友的原因。Charles按住额头。  
“你们能听我说话吗？”  
  
“我觉得你说的这些不能让我信服。”  
Pierre说。Max表现得更加直接：“亲爱的，我现在也同意Pierre让你去接受治疗的意见了。”  
Charles很生气，但他没有大吼大叫，只是语气生硬地回道：“信不信由你们。”  
“你只是受打击太大，过分想念Jules罢了。”  
Max刚说完，就被Pierre从后背狠狠打了一巴掌，只好站直身体，假装什么都没有发生。Pierre温和地问：“为什么你确定这是Jules在对你说话？”  
“因为我刚出生就和他联系在一起了。”Charles说，“这就是结合的力量，我可以确定他还在这个世上的某处，尝试向我发送某个信息。”  
“Charles。我们一块出席了Jules的葬礼。”Pierre看着Charles，“我和你一起埋葬了他，就像我们埋葬了Anthonie。”  
“对不起。”  
Charles低下头。Max看着Pierre走过去抱住自己的男友，知道这已经不是他能够介入的讨论。  
“我不想破坏你的希望或者寄托，但是你已经有Max了。”  
“我明白。”Charles拍了拍Pierre的背，“我真的很抱歉。”  
Max别过脸，猜想整件事已经不需要他再出面，于是默默地走出房间，把剩下的夜晚留给这两个真正的朋友。他当然不会怀疑自己在Charles心里占据的分量，只是他会觉得气馁，当他意识到Charles的一些问题是他无法理解，也没办法帮上任何忙的时候。  
Pierre没有逗留太久，和Max打了声招呼，就回自己房间休息去了。Max钻进被子，抱住Charles，撒娇般地用下巴蹭蹭男友的肩膀。  
“我觉得愧疚。”Charles说，“Pierre比我伤心得多。”  
“但是你确实需要我和他在你身边。就这样接受他的好意吧。”  
“我是不是真的太任性了？”  
“你应该更任性一点。”Max让Charles面对自己，亲了对方一口，用拇指抚摸着Charles的脸颊，“你可以依靠我，Pierre，或者其他人。我们都希望能帮上你，至少不要独自面对。你没法一个人打胜仗。”  
“我真的很傻。”  
“我爱你，甜心。”  
Charles把脸埋进他的胸口。他的心里被略微刺痛的暖意充盈着，就像刮胡刀划过脸颊一样的感觉。  
“如果就像你说的，Jules仍然活在这个世界上，你会去找他吗？”  
“我只希望他能过得很好。这样的话我也可以心安理得地享受我所拥有的一切。”  
“一定是这样。”Max紧紧抱着他的男友，“一定是。”  
  
没过几天，他们就接到了出击命令。连日来MSF一直在追踪袭击事件的主谋，Max听说Lewis和对方交过手，而且伤得不轻。他隐约感觉到这个袭击者多半是他知道的那个，在行动会议上，所有的哨兵都看到了Lewis的作战记录仪拍摄的影像，Max也终于证明了自己的猜测。他戳了戳坐在自己前面的Charles，Charles把头靠过来，两人无声交谈着。  
_我认识这个家伙。他就是上次在阿塞拜疆袭击了我们的93号。_  
 _靠。难怪连Lewis也没有占到便宜。你觉得我们胜算大吗？_  
 _……很难说。在单兵作战能力上，我对我们之中的所有人都不抱希望，但总有能够干掉他的办法。_  
Charles环起胳膊。  
_Daniel一直在看我们。_  
Max也坐直身子，展示出自己端正的参会态度。然而Daniel并没有移开视线，而是对两个男孩露出大大的微笑。  
_Max，你待会儿应该和他谈谈。_  
 _我和Daniel只是普通的朋友关系——_  
 _他显然有事要跟你说。_ Charles不像吃醋的样子。 _去跟他聊聊吧。_  
其实Max仍然有点生气，对于Daniel不告而别的做法。他不知道自己该怎么面对Daniel。一年前他仰慕着对方，并且想把自己的一切交给这个人；一年后他有了正式交往的男友，而Daniel则主动地从他的生活中抽身离去。实话说这挺尴尬，虽然Max知道，以他们两人的个性还有交情，继续做朋友并没有什么困难，相反可能是更好的处理方式，但是他需要一点点时间，或许还有某个契机。  
Daniel靠在墙边等着他。Max深吸一口气，开口的第一句话却是：  
“我给你发了很多消息。”  
“抱歉。”Daniel笑着，“我想我应该至少回复一次。”  
Max觉得生气又委屈，他可以接受Charles和自己闹别扭，但他不能接受Daniel把他晾在一边。Daniel叹了口气，向他张开手臂。  
“来个拥抱？”  
Max抱住Daniel，感受到向导身上散发出的友善和平静。他仍然很喜欢Daniel，甚至可以说需要对方，就像Charles需要Pierre。一部分是因为他和Charles作为纯粹的哨兵，缺乏安抚同伴的能力，一部分也因为爱情从来就不是他们生活的全部。  
“现在我们俩就算和好了。”Daniel拍拍他的肩膀，Max努力装出一副凶恶的模样，“你真的要咬我一口吗？”  
“取决于你的认罪态度。”Max的狮子在他身后张牙舞爪。  
Daniel开始大笑，笑到Max再次鼓起两腮，才终于停下。  
“虽然我有很多可以解释的理由，但我不想说给你听。我们俩都不需要这种东西。”  
Max问：“你过得还好吗？”  
“实话说，有点累人，但大体上还算不错。”Daniel看向四周，没有谁在关心他们俩的交谈，“你呢？”  
“就这样吧。”Max耸肩，拧开手里的水瓶，“当你的队友和你的男朋友都糟糕透顶的时候，你绝对不能比他们更沮丧。”  
“对我们来说都是一段很艰难的时间。”  
“有什么是你能告诉我的？”  
Daniel犹豫了片刻，说：“你是不是认识那个通缉犯？”  
“你是指93号？”  
“对。”  
“你既然问起就意味着你已经知道答案了。”  
“所以……”Daniel在斟酌用词，“你有没有想起一些东西？”  
“他是一个因为变态改造实验精神失常的杀人狂，而我要阻止这个疯子继续把我的战友置于生命危险之中，就是这么简单。”  
“听起来确实非常Verstappen。”  
“多谢夸奖。”Max举起水瓶。  
Daniel说：“我想阻止其他93号的诞生。”  
“怎样阻止？”  
“我需要证据。人证和物证。”  
“……你知道我不可能作证。”Max说，“你很清楚我还有我的父亲在这项计划里的卷入程度，我没法全身而退，更不能拿我妹妹冒险。”  
“我不会要求你做出无法接受的让步。只是我需要活捉93号，并且保证他不会落到委员会的手里。”  
“这不现实。先不说我们之中到底有没有人能让那个机器人就范，即便他投降而且愿意作证，你又能找到谁来对抗委员会——”一个答案在Max的脑海中浮现，“你在跟那个人合作？”  
“就是你想的那个人。”  
“靠。那这一切就能够解释了。”Max又开始觉得生气，“你本可以早点告诉我的。”  
“我觉得现在就是最好的时机。”  
Max瞪着Daniel：“你还在把我当成小孩子。”  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
“老天。”Max抓乱头发，“我已经对Pierre发过誓了。”  
“的确。”  
Daniel没有再继续坚持自己的请求。Max从自动售货机里拿出另一瓶饮料，Daniel接过来，放在手里把玩了一会儿，说：  
“我想让Anthonie的死变得有意义。”  
“为什么你总是逼我去做这样的决定，Daniel？”  
Daniel笑笑，说：“可能是因为我对你有很高的期待。”  
“我只是一个他妈的士兵，我的工作就是打仗。”  
“这确实会让事情变得更简单。”  
Max靠着墙慢慢蹲下，把脸放在膝盖之间，然后抬起头。  
“你到底想要我做什么？”  
“我只是请求，而不是命令。我希望你做出选择，而且我可以向你保证我不会因此记恨你。你始终是我的朋友，也是我最关心的人之一。”Daniel也跟着他蹲下身，喝了口饮料，“我们要去的地方应该下雪了。”  



	33. Final battle

Max感觉自己的小指在抽痛。或许是因为低温，他想，只要不影响开枪，就算不上什么问题。围捕的第三天，他直接甩掉队友，独自一人探索冰封的山谷。空气就像凝固的冰一样安静，只能听到脚踩碎积雪的声音，偶尔会有树枝被积雪压断，惊起没有冬眠的动物。

93号就藏身在这里。山脉和积雪阻挡了无线电讯号，Max的通讯器只有在开阔地带才能派上用场。每天晚上，他都必须返回营地给装备重新充电，这就意味着他要在白天以尽量低的能耗搜索尽量大的范围，而且他不能走得太远，只能依靠哨兵的感官来寻找被冰雪覆盖的蛛丝马迹。

狮子在他周围逡巡着，山脊的另一头出现了另一个人的身影，Max立刻举起枪，对方也回以准备射击的动作。一只小小的猫科动物落进雪地，然后他们都意识到了对方是谁。

“Max。”

Charles松了口气，把枪放下。他深一脚浅一脚地走到Charles面前，抬起结霜的护目镜。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”Charles扯下头罩，从嘴里呼出白色的雾气，鼻尖冻得通红，“你有什么发现吗？”

“除了雪还是雪。Seb还有其他你的队伍的人呢？”

Charles犹豫了片刻，说：“我从一大早就和他们走失了。”

“搞什么鬼。”Max没有责备Charles的意思，但Charles好像藏着些什么事，安静地垂着眼睛，于是他伸手捧住男友的脸，说，“接下来我们俩一块行动吧。反正我这边也没有其他人了。”

Charles把脸颊放在Max的掌心，Max当做索吻的信号，在这个非常不恰当的时机吻了自己的男友，两个人的头盔撞到一块。

“谢谢。”Charles说。

“你有心事。”

“只是……我最近状态都不是很好。”Charles笑笑，“一些不太确定的感受。”

“和那些幻觉有关？”

“你知道我们都很容易过度依赖自己的哨兵能力，有时候甚至被误导。”

“我是直觉派。”Max说，“如果你不够确定的话，可以把需要判断的部分交给我。”

Charles握住他的手，再拍拍彼此的肩膀。现在换成Charles带路，他们俩都不知道接下来即将面对什么，但Max愿意把决定权交给Charles，因为他相信自己能让他们俩安然无恙地回到营地。

“嘿，Charles。你知道我最近在想什么吗？”

Charles没有回头，黑足猫跑在前面，雪地上看不到精神动物的脚印。

“说来听听。”

“你想不想在荷兰办婚礼？”

“这算求婚吗？”Charles在笑。

“不要告诉我你觉得谈这件事太早了。”

“我只是觉得在执行任务的时候谈终身大事有点不吉利。也只是有点。”Charles捞起一把积雪，含进嘴里，“如果你爸爸不会杀了我的话，倒也不错，但是你得先见我的妈妈还有兄弟们。他们都挺好相处的。”

“那还是摩纳哥吧。我喜欢阳光和海岸线，而且我正好打算从家里搬出来。”

Charles笑出声：“不过我们只有在荷兰才能登记结婚。”

“实话说，我从来没想过自己会在二十二岁的时候就在考虑办婚礼的问题。”

“承认你只是在哄我开心吧，花花公子。”

“你不一样，Charles。”Max小步追上去，“你知道我没有开玩笑。”

Charles沉默了很久，两个人继续前行，雪地上留下一道迤逦的痕迹。Max觉得自己应该说些什么。

“我让你生气了吗？”

“没有。”但Charles的语气听起来不像没生气的样子。Max不敢吭声，他不知道自己到底是怎样惹恼了Charles，刚才的对话里也并没有什么值得生气的内容。Charles对他来说始终是个神秘而且不稳定的复活节彩蛋，他无法预测从里面掉出来的会是鲜花还是尖刺。

“没必要不安，Max。我都能嗅到你散发出的焦虑味了。”

“Charles。”狮子贴近Charles的腿，像只大猫一样蹭了蹭。

“两年前我父亲去世了，因为疾病。你知道他的身体为什么不好吗？”

Max摇头。

“太多的药物，太多的针剂。那个年代天赋平平又想跻身上流的哨兵，想要接触类似无国界部队的组织，最简单的方法就是作为被试参加实验，说不定其中哪种方案就可以让你脱胎换骨，但实际上并没有。”Charles说，“然后我的哥哥出生了，却并没有遗传到他的天赋，接下来他有了我，我是他最大的希望，也是他最大的成就。”

“我并不了解……”

“你当然不会了解。我不想跟任何人提起这些，但你不是任何人。”Charles停下脚步，转身看着他，“所以每当我意识到自己更爱你，就会忍不住更加憎恨我自己。”

“我不知道你为什么会这么想。”

“因为你有天赋。虽然它带来的不全是好事。我有时候很想能够回到过去，告诉父亲，你渴望得到的力量其实从来就没有那么美好，然后我明白了，他想得到的并不是力量本身，而是别的东西。——是尊严。”

Max又一次开始手足无措。他很努力尝试去理解Charles，和自己的爱人一同面对那些被埋葬在记忆深处的痛苦与不幸，但结果证明他依然什么都不懂。他对面前这个人一无所知。甚至连Charles同样爱着他的事实，也让他倍感无力。

Charles对他露出满载痛苦的微笑。

“他只是……只是想被当成人对待罢了。他所知道唯一能得到尊严的途径，就是加入无国界部队。但是我不能告诉他这一切都毫无意义，我只能像个好儿子一样，给他他所需要的回应。哪怕我在Jules昏迷的九个月里被折磨得痛不欲生，哪怕那些官员连让我见自己的向导最后一面的请求都不被准许，我也要告诉他，我会努力。我会进入MSF。我会在SF连队获得一席之地。”

Max想要拥抱Charles，但他无法迈出半步。Charles的表情很平静，语气也温和又平板，这一切不过是习惯忍耐巨大痛苦的人所特有的能力罢了。

“你告诉我的一切……发生在你身上的一切，让我彻底放弃了幻想。或许你可以用乐观的态度看待，但对我而言不过是谎言的佐证，是真相的一角。过去这些年来，我所剩下的只有痛苦、憎恶，还有毁灭的冲动。并不是说我想要破坏你所在的组织，或者让我们能够站在这儿谈话的一切，我甚至感激MSF能让我重新遇到你。”Charles努力对他微笑，“我爱你，Max。但是我想毁掉我自己。我控制不了。”

“天哪，不要！”Max立刻冲上去夺走了Charles的步枪，Charles正在将枪口对准自己的下颚。他紧紧抱住Charles，有生以来第一次后怕得全身发冷，但Charles只是笑起来。

“如果我真的想这么做，五年前我就已经开枪了。”

Max并没有因此放松多少：“不要这样吓我。”

Charles在他怀里安静地呼吸着，然后回抱住他。

“……我也很害怕，Max。我害怕我在某一天无法控制自己，扣下扳机。”

“我在你身边。”Max拍拍Charles的背，“我们可以一起找到解决办法。就算没法解决，也总比你一个人要好。”

“……荷兰还是摩纳哥？”

“都可以。”Max笑起来，“最好两个都要。”

“不要离开我的视线。”

Lewis低声说，手里的步枪发出拉开保险的声音。Daniel翻了个白眼，摊开双手。

“拜托，连我上厕所也要跟着吗？”

黑豹朝Daniel的后背吼叫，蜜獾并不理会，扒拉了几下积雪，便回到主人身边。Daniel又开始继续表演他的低俗玩笑：“也对，如果我的小鸡鸡被冻掉了，可以让你帮我捡回来。真是热心肠啊，Lewis。”

Lewis不喜欢Daniel的轻浮，或者说游刃有余。为了追踪Daniel，他已经偏离大部队很远，在他的感官覆盖范围里，只剩下Daniel和自己两个活人。天气和地形造成的干扰比他预期更严重。为了盯住Daniel，他甚至特地动用了一些不太光彩的手段，调取Daniel装备上的记录仪内容，而他今天一大早，就发现Daniel甩掉队伍，迂回但明确地向着某个地方前进。

Lewis问：“你要去哪里？”

“完成任务。”Daniel在面罩下哈出一口白气，眼角堆起笑纹，“和你一样。”

“你到底在计划什么？”

“如果我不说的话，你会开枪吗？”

Lewis微眯眼睛：“我拥有审讯嫌疑犯的职权。”

Daniel有些无奈，但并不窘迫。

“我不确定现在是不是告诉你的好时机，不过你可以跟我一起走，我想我应该需要你的帮助。”

“你并没有选择权。”Lewis始终把手按在枪身上，“我也不会帮助你。”

Daniel一点也不着急。

“我相信你是个好人，Lewis。别让我失望。”

说完，Daniel爬上一块巨石，闭上双眼，像在寻找某种信号，“给我一点提示……给我一点提示……”

他睁开眼睛，望向山谷深处。

“你在那儿。”

Charles一直在不断行走。他们翻过丘陵，跨过结冰的溪流，绕过倒下的枯木，直到山谷中又开始飘下零星的雪花。

“Charles！”Max叫道，“我们可能走太远了！得留出返回营地的电量！”

Charles仍然在向前，好像他知道自己要找的东西就在那儿。Max的直觉告诉他，再这样下去会发生一些不那么愉快的事情，但另一种冲动又驱使他想要跟着Charles继续深入，直到他能够看到Charles所凝视的事物。

如果他们不能返回营地，就往天上发射一枚信号弹，大部队自然会找到他们。Max找到安抚自己的方法。而且比起在野外挨冻一整晚，他更不能接受放任Charles孤身涉险的选项。

“Charles！”他再次大喊，“跟我说话！”

在前方疾走的战士终于停下脚步。Max走到Charles面前，发现对方的神色比他要疲惫得多。

“你的装备出问题了吗？”Max想要呼出系统检测的界面，被Charles按住手掌。Charles的额头上全是汗，脸色苍白。

“你得休息。”Max劝道，“你现在的状态别说作战，连走回去都困难。”

“我不能回去。”Charles仍旧坚持，“我已经走到这儿了……我不会回去的。”

Max开始思考把Charles打晕再拖回去的可能性。这时，他注意到Charles的白色头罩，在鼻子和嘴之间的位置出现了红点。起初，他以为是自己看错，但很快小红点开始扩散，变成一片血红色的斑块。

“……你在流鼻血。”

Charles拉下头罩，用手指抹了一把鼻子。现在他半张脸都沾上了血迹。Max惊慌地看着Charles，Charles抬起眼睛，眼神凶狠而决绝，就像被困在铁笼一角的野兽。

Max立刻伸手抓住Charles，但为时已晚。Charles趁着两人近身的优势，迅速把Max掀翻在地，一脚踩在Max后背上的传感器集成板上，让Max的外骨骼装甲进入保护模式，然后转身就跑。Max花了几秒才翻过身，一边咒骂电子系统的不合理设计，一边全力追击。还没跑出几百米，Charles就直接栽倒在地上，一动不动。Max又骂了句脏话，继续向前，他的哨兵感官突然开始警铃大作。

他立刻闪过身子，滚进雪地。子弹破空而过，射中远处的杉木，震落几片积雪。狙击手并不着急取他性命，但是当他举起步枪，想要通过火力压制对方时，又一枚子弹警告般地划过他的头顶。

Charles重新站起来，蹒跚向前。Max看了Charles一眼，决定将自己的性命交给装备的防弹性能，把功率调到最高，向着Charles跑去。子弹依然有意识地避开他的要害，始终只是刚好擦过他的身体，或者被外骨骼的合金外壳弹开。Max向子弹射来的方向还击，但他并不指望能击中对方。

直到狙击手的耐心被消磨殆尽，弹头准确地击中了Max膝关节的传动轴承接驳处，让他轰然倒地。Max发出愤怒的叫声，然后意识到自己还有能做的事情。他把自己的枪瞄准Charles的后背。

不管怎样，他必须把Charles带回去。

一只脚踩断了枪管。Max慢慢抬起头，从军靴和雪地迷彩服一路往上，直到他再次与微笑的恶魔对视。

“抱歉，Max。”

93号弯下腰，在Max的惨叫声中强行扯掉他后颈的传感器。

“接下来是他一个人的战斗。我和你都不能插足。”

Lewis的耐心正在被疑虑替代。Daniel走走停停，愈发深入山脉腹地，没有任何人类活动的痕迹。他让黑豹紧紧跟随着蜜獾，自己则把枪握得更紧。

“哥们，我没想找地方暗杀你。”Daniel调笑道。

“你也没有多少胜算。”Lewis说。

“应该四六分吧。毕竟你的装备比我更好，但是你的伤还没好全，所以是我六你四。”他听不出Daniel到底有几分插科打诨，不过下一句的语气还算正经，“你还在痛，Lewis。”

“不影响我开枪。”

“我是说你的精神。”Daniel又一次停下，“向导对痛苦的味道很敏锐。你的精神从四年前就一直在尖叫、咆哮，就算你拥有如此完备，甚至过于夸张的精神屏障，我也能听到你在叫痛。你没法否认向导对你的吸引力，但同时你也无法得到任何一个向导的帮助，我很难想象你是怎样坚持下来，并且取得如今的成就的。从这个角度上看，你的确值得尊敬。”

“你的说话方式和他真像，Daniel。除此之外，你还学到了什么？”

“Nico其实并不指望你能原谅他。”Daniel找了块凸出的岩石坐下，“我不知道你出于什么理由，用精神入侵的方式封口了Nico，但你没能阻止他告诉我真相。”

“什么真相？”Lewis语气森冷。

Daniel叹息着。

“一个死去的哨兵。或许也是曾经世界上最特别、最强大的向导。但现在，他已经没有任何未来可言了。”

“去你妈的！”Max挣扎着大叫，“放开我！”

93号十分耐心地丢掉Max身上的所有武器，然后用枪带反绑Max的双手，像拎一袋行李似的，拎着Max走到高处。这个小坡上视野开阔，Max可以看到Charles跌跌撞撞地前行，林地的另一头，一个看不出仔细的人影正在等候着Charles。

Max立刻伸出自己的知觉触须。他仔细地检索着那个神秘的身影，却无法找到任何人类的体温和心跳，所能感觉到的，只有雪一样的寒冷，就像他在刚才的交火中始终无法确定93号的位置一样。

“Charles！Charles！”Max大吼，“别过去——”

93号毫不犹豫地把Max的脸摁进雪地，再把他捞出来。每当Max开始大叫，93号就会重复同样的动作，直到Max停止发声，而是用悻悻的眼神瞪着93号。

93号也很无奈。

“我很抱歉。”

“为哪件事？”

“我对你们做的所有事情。”

“别以为一句轻飘飘的道歉就能勾销你欠下的人命债。这算什么？洗心革面的告解吗？不好意思，我不是神父，我用来给你洗礼的工具就是子弹和匕首。”Max朝93号啐了一口，“去死吧，怪胎。”

“有很多人这样叫我。”93号说，语气平静。

“看来世界上还是明眼人居多。”

“大部分是在我上学的时候。”93号笑笑，“我那时还不知道，并不是每个人都能和我听到同样的声音，看到同样的事物。真相会伤害他人，而我总是会看到真相，所以他们叫我怪胎，用纸团和粉笔头砸我，直到我再也不用去上学。”

“我没兴趣听害死战友的凶手回忆童年。”Max开始尝试磨断绑住手腕的带子。

93号第一次露出有些阴郁的表情，但也仅仅只是一瞬间。

“那个年轻人的死不在我的计划之中，不过你还是有足够的理由恨我。”

“那就告诉我。”

如果仔细观察，93号的模样并不像杀人如麻的恐怖分子。他的眼神始终清澈，精神世界也纯净得像一块玻璃，不论泼上什么颜色，都无法改变他本身的气质。Max毫不费力就能够进入93号的精神，93号也并没有任何反抗。蔚蓝的海将Max包围，Max回过头，看到两个穿着背心的小男孩在沙滩上打闹。

“……我找到了机会。”93号仍然在说话，Max忽然意识到一个可怕的事实。

“……你没有精神屏障。”Max的大脑在拒绝自己所认识到的真相，“任何一个哨兵都能进入你的精神，而且你对此一无所知。”

93号笑起来：“是的。欢迎来我的意识做客。”

“为什么？”Max甚至不知道自己想知道哪个问题的答案。

“因为我没有任何感觉。”93号说，“听觉、视觉、味觉、嗅觉、触觉、痛觉，我从出生时就从来没有感受到过。我只能依靠哨兵的知觉能力来认识世界，所以我的意识永远对外开放，这就是理由。”

“因此你才能承受所有的改造。”Max说出自己的推断，“你不会因为来自肉体的感觉信息过载而崩溃。你可以说是一个纯粹意志的生物。”

“嗯，听起来好像很不错。”93号微笑，“不过还是先说清楚另一件更重要的事。我决定带着17号出逃，但我必须确保我的父亲能够安全离开，所以让他跟随其他平民一同疏散，处在MSF的保护下，是最好的方案。我利用了你们的队伍作为掩护……我笃定SSG不会和MSF全面交火，但我没想到他们为了封口可以直接杀死一个预备役哨兵，就因为他多看了17号一眼。”

“但是Anthonie又能知道什么？”Max将信将疑。

“我没有办法回答你，不过很可能是因为他认出了17号。”

“17号到底是谁？”

93号看向雪原中踽踽独行的年轻人。

“Charles知道答案。”

Charles已经分不清今夕何年，自己究竟身处何处，只剩下那个不断呼唤自己的声音，像洞穴尽头的光，吸引着他继续前进。他看不见眼前的路，也听不清周围的动静。可是他并不害怕。与其说害怕，不如说是早已绝望的人握住可能致命的希望时，内心撕裂的痛苦。

“……Jules。”

他终于走到故人面前。Charles一直知道在呼唤他的是谁，这趟旅程唯一的意义，就是让他能够与对方相见。他伸手抹掉机器玻璃罩上的飞雪，可是他所看见的并不是熟悉的脸，而是一大堆浸泡在液体中的精密仪器。

Charles想要大笑，眼泪慢慢凝固脸颊上。他用手按住对方的胸膛，只能感觉到电流和营养液在这具身体里流动。

“我以为你还活着，这样我就会觉得，我所忍受的痛苦能够有一些意义。”Charles把手放在17号的肩膀上，低下头，“我真的非常想念你……还有你给予我的一切，我的导师，我的朋友，我的向导。”

所有的快乐，安心，鼓励，也包括所有的悲伤，恐惧，和痛苦。他一直想说服自己，接受Jules已经离开这个世界的事实，但他也很清楚，这个世界上不会有能够取代Jules的人。他只不过是假装自己已经重新开始生活罢了。

“你想要什么？”Charles反问，“你把我叫到这里，是要我做什么？”

回答他的，只有山谷间无止息的风声。他倒退几步，后背撞上树干，于是他干脆瘫坐在地上，与机器对视。

“你走了以后，日子并不好过。”Charles说，“我终于加入MSF，坐上了这个本该属于你的位置，可是战争依旧在继续，不断有人受伤、死亡。然后Anthonie也离开了我们。我们这些哨兵就像被圈养的一群猎狗，高高在上的官员们只关心我们能叼回多少猎物，并不在乎我们的死活。不过也有值得高兴的事情。”

Charles努力微笑：“我有非常关心我的朋友，还遇到了对我来说很特别的人。你应该记得我和你提起过，在哨兵学院和我打架的那个Max吧。他现在是我的男朋友。我的天，我到现在都不敢相信。我很高兴……真的很高兴。但我还是很想你。我没有办法真正活在当下，Jules，就好像我是一株扎根在过去的植物，不论如何向着阳光生长，也最终要回到泥土之中。”

他沉默片刻，下定决心。

“我要把你带回去。”

Charles向17号伸出手，同时伸出来的，还有他的知觉末梢。他要尝试通过精神入侵的方式说服对方，如果温和的手段不能见效，就算需要他徒手拆掉这台机器，他也会毫不犹豫地动手。

几秒后，他眼前一黑，跪倒在雪地里，像是被鞭打了一般，浑身冷汗淋漓。

“……我不能接受。”Charles又重复了一遍，绝望而愤怒，“我不能接受！为什么必须是我来亲手杀死你？为什么你要让我再经历一遍这样的痛苦？你恨我吗？说啊！是你恨我吗？因为是我关掉了你的呼吸机吗？因为我在九个月里从来没去看望过你吗？你觉得我愿意吗？我根本没有办法做任何决定！我，我父亲，我的哥哥，甚至还有你的家人，他们在面对MSF和委员会的官员时，会有胆量提出半句抗议吗？我们都被骗了，你以为我不知道整个战争，我们杀死的人和被敌人杀死的人，都只是一场赌局里被丢弃的筹码吗？你要折磨我多久？到死为止你觉得足够吗？说啊！到底要怎样才能让你满意！”

他剧烈地喘息着，冰冷的空气几乎要撕碎肺泡。风更急了，大片的雪花黏在Charles与17号的身上，很快把他们的半边身体变成了白色。他的手埋在雪地里，抓起一把枯黄的草。

“我不想这么做。”

“如果像你说的，只有毁掉17号才能使他安息的话……”Max仍然没能把带子磨出哪怕一个缺口，“为什么你不能亲自动手？很明显，你比我们都要更强。”

93号摇摇头：“这和谁更强没有关系，而且我显然已经被证明无法和17号抗衡了。我之所以会在这里，和你展开这段对话，正是因为17号的影响。17号被设计成入侵哨兵精神的武器，你在阿塞拜疆的失控，也是17号引发的。”

“那场战斗……”

“是17号的首次作战实验。”93号说，“目的是收集数据，以及观察其他变数——也就是Charles——对17号可能造成的影响。后者是我被17号带入精神世界之后才有的推测。我想可能正是那次作战之后，他……想起了过去的事情。”

93号摊开手：“所以很显然，一旦触发17号的自卫机制，我和你都不是对手。”

“那么Charles呢？”Max决心一口气问个明白，“为什么你允许Charles接近他，还特意在听证会上警告我？虽然Jules是Charles的教父和向导，但这台机器严格来说已经不是Charles所认识的那个人了，所有的影响力也不过是一些非自然的现象……”

“如果解释清楚能让你不再挣扎的话，我很乐意说明。”93号把绑住Max的带子又收紧了一点，Max愤恨地闭上眼，“其实很简单。17号想被Charles消灭。”

Max安静了片刻，说：

“Charles没法一个人完成这件事。”

“对你的男朋友有点信心。”

“我并不是质疑他的能力，只是没有人能独自面对这种事。”Max扬起下巴，示意93号关注Charles的行动，“在不得不亲手杀死最重要的人的时候。如果他真的能下定决心，我们俩也不会在这里耗那么长时间了。你的确非常残忍和果断，但你确实不如我了解Charles。他需要有人推一把。”

93号的表情有些微动摇。

“所以我算是说服你了吗？”

“大概算。”93号再次把Max拎起来，“不过我要警告你，如果你尝试做出任何干涉Charles关停17号过程的行为，就算我不杀你，17号也可能让你再次失控。到时候结局一定不会好看。”

“我知道。我会守规矩的。”

Charles抬起头。他听到有人向自己走来，是Max在叫他的名字。Max拖着沉重的装甲，双手背在身后，被个子矮小的士兵推着向前。他立刻举起枪，Max赶紧让他冷静下来。

“放轻松！Charles，我现在没事。”Max用力挣扎了一下，93号不太情愿地解开Max双手的束缚，Max迅速冲到Charles面前，把男友抱进怀里。

“Max，我……”

“别说话。”Max拍拍他的背，“我知道发生了什么。你没必要一个人承担。”

Charles紧紧抓住他的后背：“我不想……你瞧，他并没有任何攻击性，而且他还会和我交流——”

“我不认为17号是你认识的那个人，小伙子。”93号说，“给他一个痛快吧。”

Charles肩上的黑足猫竖起毛发，发出威胁的叫声。

“给我一个不杀你的理由，凶手。”

枪上膛的声音。93号显得有些不耐烦。

“我现在不想和你打。而且你也杀不了我。”

“这件事可以之后再说。”Max隔开嘶嘶低吼的黑足猫与神色不悦的93号，“Charles，你需要告别。”

“总有什么办法可以把他带走！”Charles仍然很执着，“Jules还在这儿……在这里面。你们不能让我再杀死他一次。”

“Jules已经不在了。”Max耐心地劝说。

“那93号呢？他又算什么？这家伙难道不也一样是个铁皮外壳的怪物吗？只是因为他更像人类，更加强大，所以他就值得活下去，而Jules就必须被消灭？”

Max还想说什么，93号的耐心已经到达了极限。

“Charles Lerclec。这不是提醒，而是威胁。”93号举起枪，“有人正在朝我们所在的位置赶过来，留给你哭诉的时间不多了。如果你把17号交给MSF，这些衣冠禽兽只会欣喜若狂，继续研究把哨兵变成杀人机器的方法；而你和Max，会像那个不幸的年轻人一样被灭口。我不在乎你是否相信，我只需要你明白一个事实：如果现在你不去毁掉17号，我就会一个个杀掉你的战友，先从你面前的这个开始。”

93号把上膛的枪对准Max的脑袋：“Max，劝劝你的男朋友。”

Max恨恨地咬住嘴唇。他抓住Charles的手腕：“我不需要你担心我的安全。但93号说的，确实是他妈的事实。你必须让Jules安息。”

Charles的眼睛再次像捕猎的猫科动物一样，危险地眯起。他能感觉到武器的质感，空间的存在，甚至于雪花落在肩上的重量。Jules和他站在一起。他很确定这一点。他刚刚抬起手，93号就已经扣下扳机，子弹擦过Max的脸颊，留下一道血痕。

Charles立刻朝93号连开十几枪，直到被Max阻止。93号没有反抗，而是跪在雪地里，捂住双眼，用他们听不懂的语言骂了几串脏话。

“……操！我看不见了！”

“我屏蔽了你的视觉。”这次换成Charles用枪指着93号，“Jules选择的是我。”

“你现在是把自己放在一个非常危险的位置上，小伙子。”93号的衣服上全是弹孔，但他并没有受伤，“接下来你打算怎么办？带着17号出逃，被MSF和SSG追杀到天涯海角？你根本逃不掉，就连我都不一定能从猎人小队的手下全身而退，你觉得以你的实力可以活几天？能够活到走出这个山谷吗？”

“我和Jules的事情不需要你来插手！”

Charles的怒吼把Max也震住了。他甚至没有看Max一眼，而是径直走到17号面前，语气温柔地说：“我们该回家了。”

然后Charles抓住17号的手腕，试图拖动对方。Max不知道自己应不应该上前阻止，因为17号根本纹丝不动，Charles的尝试很快宣告失败。虽然失去了视力，但93号还是能知道发生了什么。

“Max，你最好拦住你的男朋友。如果他贸然触发了17号的自动防御，我们就——”

已经迟了。被情绪阻碍了思考能力的Charles，想要用武力打倒17号，但是就在他心生杀意的同时，17号的双手猛然掐住他的脖子。

“Charles——！”

Max的叫声回荡在山谷中。

Charles逐渐因为缺氧开始眩晕。他的视野里只剩下面前无动于衷的冰冷机器，玻璃下的信号灯从跳动的红色变成明亮的绿色。有什么东西被激活了。突然，17号松开双手，让Charles跌落在地上。Charles开始痛哭，然后是呻吟，惨叫。他揪住头发，蜷缩成一小团，哭到声嘶力竭，鼻血再次涌出。这次他终于能够清楚地感受到，子弹是如何穿透自己的身体，冰冷的药剂如何逐渐杀死他的肌肉，激光如何破坏掉他的记忆与感觉，最终只剩下求生的本能，被移植到机器内部。

只是这一切都发生在另一个人身上。发生在他这辈子最在乎的人身上。

“……他们怎么能这样对你……”

他慢慢坐起来，擦掉鼻血和眼泪。

我该怎么办。

Charles坐在雪地里，面前是沉默的机器。

爸爸。哥哥。Jules。告诉我怎么办。

Max和93号在几步外静静注视着他。

“……我明白了。”没有任何词语能够形容Charles现在的感受，“为什么我会想要毁掉自己，为什么我一直都无法接纳其他人的精神——因为这是你的愿望。你想要安息，你想要被毁灭，你需要一个不会被你摧垮意志的人，来结束你的噩梦。”

Charles闭上眼睛。

“我会听话的。对不起。”


	34. Encore

“他睡着了。”

Max看着怀里的人，Charles的脸上还有结块的血迹和泪痕，他只能把Charles抱得更紧。93号检查过17号的残骸，从胸腔的位置取出一个闪烁着微光的罐子，Max立刻意识到那是什么。

93号思考片刻，最终把罐子放到Max的手上。

“不要让其他人发现。”

“我会和Charles一起埋葬他。”Max毫不客气地收下，然后抓住93号的手，“等等。我还不知道你的名字。”

“这很重要吗？”

“因为我会把它刻在你的墓碑上。”Max说，“不过今天我得先照顾Charles。”

“我不能让你杀死我。”93号笑了笑，“因为我和另一个人的生命联系在一起……如果我死了，他也无法幸存。不过你可以叫我Marc。”

“Marc。”Max重复了一遍，“下次我一定不会让你逃走的，Marc。”

93号抽回自己的手：“我得走了。希望我们永远不会再见，Max。”

Max忍痛把传感器重新接好，带着Charles走了很久，直到夜色降临。这是他在前两天发现的歇脚处，位于结冰的湖畔的一座小木屋，兴许是以前的守林人住所。他把Charles安顿在床上，点起炉火，烧了点热水，发现Charles已经醒过来，正抱着膝盖坐在床边，看他忙上忙下。

“晚上好。”Max把热水壶放在一旁，“我有个东西要给你。”

他从背包里拿出罐子，递给Charles。微光照进Charles的眼睛，就像不会溶化的雪。

“不能让他睡在这种地方。”Charles说。

于是接下来Max花了点时间，找到一个木制的储物盒。他们把罐子里已经不再有任何生命力的内容物倒进木盒，再放进炉火里，看着它逐渐焦黑碳化，最后变成发光的灰烬。

“这就算结束了？”Max问。

“是的，结束了。”

他从身后抱住Charles，感受着恋人的体温与触感。Charles转身和他接吻，没有任何情欲的成分，只是对彼此感受的确认，以及相互安慰。

“我能进入你的精神世界吗？”Max问。

Charles微笑起来，再次吻上Max的嘴唇。

“来试试吧。”

看着脚下的人形残骸，Lewis才终于开始相信Daniel并没有撒谎。

“所以……摇篮计划在进行非法人体实验是真的？而Nico离开MSF，是为了寻找能够揭露真相的势力？”

“证据确凿。”Daniel抬起残骸的手臂，“这些物证，再加上你的证言，足够串联起完整的证据链，让委员会不得不叫停整个计划。”

“为什么他不能对我说实话？”Lewis依然无法接受，“我……我并不是……我根本不知道他在干什么，否则我也不会……”

Daniel叹了口气。

“还不明显吗。他不想把你拉下水。”

“我根本没那么脆弱！”

“因为你是完美的偶像。”Daniel淡淡地说，“完美就是阻止MSF对你下手的最强盾牌，也会成为反击的最佳武器。当你选择发声，整个世界，至少所有被你的强大与正义感所吸引的人，都会站在你这边，和你一同反抗。所以现在我需要你的帮助，Lewis。我需要你帮我把这份证据带出山谷，送到哨兵学会的门前。”

Lewis没有说话。

“我知道你是个好人。”

“操。”Lewis骂道，“接下来你最好给我闭嘴。我得想想怎么弄到一架直升机。”

一年后。德国。

Sebastian在剧院的包厢里找到了自己的座位。从他的位置，可以看到观众席视野最好的位置，坐着一位怀孕的女士，以及她的丈夫。他并没有观察太久，毕竟窥视其他人的生活有些失礼。他在椅子上坐稳，打开演员名录，感觉到身后有人坐下。

“他们很安全。”Nico Rosberg轻声说，“你的家人也是。”

“谢谢你送我的这张戏票。”Seb举起票根，“还有你所做的一切。”

“也感谢你顶着被威胁的压力给我提供的所有信息和帮助。”

Seb并不在意：“反正我不论帮不帮你，都不会让我的处境变得更好，为什么不做点让上面的人不痛快的事呢？”

“你知道，我可以帮你找到出路……”

“我已经被开除出连队了。”Seb耸耸肩，“所以趁这段时间散散心。或许回乡下种地更适合我。不过如果我还想要战斗的话，也一定会有我的去处，不是吗？”

Nico拍拍Seb的椅背，在音乐声响起时走出包厢。灯光逐渐变暗，Seb把注意力放在舞台上，全身心沉浸在演出之中。

一场好戏才刚刚开始呢。

The End


End file.
